Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi
by ackanne
Summary: Bella es la hija menor de una familia de alta sociedad de Londres del sigo XIX, para su época es un chica completamente racional que no cree en el amor y nada de esas tonterias, pero varios sucesos le harán cambiar de parecer poco a poco.
1. Prologo

**Epilogo**

No creía en el amor, eran tonterías que solo se hacían realidad en las novelitas de moda que leía Alice. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviéramos el privilegio de leer y mi hermana gastara el tiempo en tonterías? Yo en cambio… quería más. ¿Porqué ser mujer me cerraba las puertas y solo me dejaba un camino en la vida? Si lo obvio: ma- tri – mo- nio.

Bueno pero aún tenía tiempo antes que fuera mi turno, que alivio ser la menor. En este momento aún no buscaban comprometerle ni nada por el estilo; todas las energías de mi madre estaban concentradas en la boda que se celebraría mañana: Emmet Cullen y Rosalie Hale. Sonaba frío… bueno dejemos las formalidades para mi madre, mañana era la boda de mi hermano mayor y mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Rosalie, Alice y yo siempre fuimos muy unidas, ella siempre fue como una más de nosotros; nos conocimos desde muy pequeñas, su casa de campo era continua a la nuestra y nuestros padres dentro de sus visitas sociales del verano, incluían la casa de los Hale.

Y era de lo más encantador. Rose es hija única y a pesar de ser un poco caprichosa, siempre no recibió con agrado y buenos modales y poco a poco los compromisos sociales dejaron de ser compromisos y se convirtieron en verdadera amistad, hasta tal punto que nuestros padres cuando estábamos en la ciudad nos permitían ir de visita a su casa con frecuencia y sus padres también se lo permitían a ella.

Era todo tan armónico, pero ahora la perdimos, y todo empezó con esas tontas novelas que leía Rose y que ahora atacan a Alice, creo que también la perderé.

Rose solo hablaba de encontrar al amor verdadero, de mirar en sus ojos y perderse en la profundidad de su mirada y no se cuantas tonterías más; aunque ahora que lo pienso cuando éramos pequeñas le encantaba el cuento de ricitos de oro, y lo que más le encantaba eran los osos, porque mi hermano encajaba más con un oso que con alguien con ojos para "perderse en la profun..." ay en fin no quiero seguir hablando como Rose.

El caso es que Emmet y Rose hablaban ocasionalmente, y cada uno parecía particularmente interesado en cualquier cosa menos en el otro, pero el día de la presentación de Rose todo cambió; mi hermano por cortesía y cómo era debido le pidió un baile, pero justamente la pieza que sonó era algo que estaba tomando furor en Londres: el vals.

Desde ese día prometí jamás bailarlo; sé que ese baile terminó de cerrar el circulo que las novelas habían empezado; fue tan extraño, Alice y yo estábamos conversando, más bien, Alice no paraba de parlotear acerca de una nueva tienda de sombreros y bla, bla, bla… no le estaba prestando la menor atención a Alice, no podía dejar de observarlos en medio de la gente, Emmet le decía a Rose algo que la hacía reír tontamente; luego la vi girar y girar por la pista, sonrojarse, reír tontamente, girar, girar, sonrojarse, reír tontamente, girar, sonrojarse, sonrojarse aun más (si era eso posible) y para cuando terminó el baile, miraba a Emmet como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera y él solamente le sonrió, le izo una reverencia y cortésmente la escoltó hacia nuestro sitio.

Cuando Rose regresó a nuestro lado solamente nos dijo:

Oh por Dios Bella, Alice, qué ciega he sido, todo el tiempo lo tuve en mis narices y… por Dios, es él, tengo que conquistarlo, es el amor de mi vida, lo sé…

Espera Rose cálmate, toma aire, ¿de qué estás hablando? – exclamé algo confusa, ¿de quién rayos hablaba? - Emmet ha encontrado al hombre con los ojos etc., etc., que tanto mencionas?

Bella no exactamente… es él

¿Dónde? – Exclamamos al mismo tiempo con Alice, mirando hacia todos los lados para ver al misterioso elegido.

No tontas, es él, Emmet, todo el tiempo ha sido Emmet y tienen que ayudarme a que se de cuenta que él es mi Romeo y yo su Julieta

Ay Rose eso sonó demasiado cursi hasta para ti – Alice decía entre carcajadas

Que bromista eres Rose – Exclamé totalmente de acuerdo con Alice

Rose se puso muy seria y comprendimos que se creía perdidamente enamorada de nuestro hermano; pero era un capricho más, el amor era cosas de novela y entre menos tiempo creyera en esas tonterías sufriría menos.

El caso que ella siempre fue muy hermosa, su larga callera rubia, su esbelta figura, despertaba miradas por doquier, y si a eso le sumabas su flamante apellido y fortuna de sus padres la hacía más que un buen partido, cosa que Emmet no iba a desaprovechar así que cuando menos lo esperaba, pidió el correspondiente permiso para cortejarla y para el fin del otoño se comprometieron. Emmet jamás hablaba de amor y su trato para con Rose era de acuerdo a las normas sociales establecidas: un perfecto caballero.

Pero Rose, mi querida Rose, seguía creyendo que lograría que Emmet abriera sus profundo ojos y se diera cuenta que ella era su amor verdadero y no solamente su esposa por conveniencia como lo sabía yo. Alice no ayudaba mucho, cada día la seguía alentando, diciéndole que lo lograría, que el amor verdadero siempre triunfaba y todas esas tonterías que también dice Rose; no quiero que sufran cuando la realidad las golpee con todas sus letras.

Estoy segura que esa boda marcará el inicio de un cambio para todos. De lo único que estoy segura es que el ser tan racional como los soy hará que semejante sandez nunca me pase a mi.

**Hola a todas:**

Este es mi primera historia. Espero les guste y estaré atenta a sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas y demás. Y por supuesto los persones son de Meyer y la historia es mía.


	2. La boda de mi mejor amiga

_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía._

_

* * *

  
_

**LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGA**

Llegó el gran día (como no se cansaba de repetir Alice), Rose se veía preciosa; su hermoso vestido blanco, su larga y rubia cabellera con un sencillo adorno de flores que la hacia ver aún más bella, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción; espero que mi hermano en verdad la haga feliz. Cómo quisiera que los sueños tontos de mi hermana y mi mejor amiga fueran realidad, que conquistara el corazón del oso y se pudiera perder donde quisiera. Pero con él.

Sin embargo las cosas no eran así; sé que podría ser feliz, como lo eran mis padres; jamás hablaban de tonterías del amor ni nada de eso, pero había entre ellos camaradería, respeto, admiración; mis padres siempre habían sido muy correctos en su comportamiento: El perfecto caballero y la adorable dama. Así tenían que ser las cosas. Aunque últimamente las fantasías de Alice y Rose se extendían por todas partes veían grandes romances por doquier, inclusive en mi propia casa.

Mientras terminaba de ayudar a Rose con su traje y nuestras madres se retiraban a terminar de ajustar otros detalles para la ceremonia, ella no paraba de parlotear acerca que como hacer entender a Emmet que ellos formarían una unión perfecta como la de mis padres…

-¿Qué estás diciendo Rose?

-¿Lo que escuchaste. No te encantaría tener a tu lado un hombre que te adorara como tu padre ama a tu madre?

-Rose tiene razón, Bella, jamás te has fijado el brillo en los ojos de mamá, la devoción con que mi padre la mira, el candor que se siente…

- Alice – la interrumpí – Rose – Las señalé con mi dedo índice – No más novelas románticas. De dónde sacan tantas ridiculeces, ¡por Dios! Padre y Madre se llevan bien y siempre se han tratado con respeto y cordialidad porque él es un hombre honorable y que jamás se ha comportado grosero o atrevido, que ante todo respeta lo que significa la familia y le ha dado a mamá el puesto que le corresponde como su esposa y madre de sus hijos

-Ay Bella que gris lo haces ver todo. Hasta parece que a tus padres debieran darles una medalla al buen merito

-Si Bella como no puedes ver que todo eso que has dicho suena como si mis padres no tuvieran sentimientos, solamente sentido del "deber". ¿O a caso crees que nos tratan como nos tratan por ser perfectos padres londinenses? ¡Por Dios Bella! Ellos nos aman, y no solo por ser sus hijos sino porque somos fruto de su gran amor.

-¡Alice! papá y mamá se casaron como todas las parejas de nuestra sociedad: por conveniencia.

Salí aireada de la habitación dejando a Alice y a Rose con una expresión… no lo entiendo en vez de estar furiosas conmigo por romper la burbuja en la que vivían me miraban con tristeza. No quería seguir oyéndolas hablar tonterías; mejor sería reunirme con mi madre y… antes de abrir la puerta me giré y allí estaban las dos con los brazos extendidos, definitivamente soy demasiado predecible. Me lancé sobre las dos a darle un abrazo el cual no rechazaron:

-Lo siento no quise…

-Calla hermanita, te conocemos; la próxima vez primero piensas, luego hablas

-Bella ¿No ibas a ruinar mi boda verdad?

-Claro que no; las quiero….

* * *

Inclusive para alguien poco romántica como yo no pudo pasar desapercibida la hermosa ceremonia que se ofreció. Y Rose, tan radiante, tan feliz, tan llena de ilusión… Y ahora estaba allí, en el centro de la pista dando inicio al baile; no suelo ser sentimental pero sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla; la retiré no rapidez, llorar no era lo mío.

El banquete de bodas era todo un festín; habían tantas personas, pero finalmente todas conocidas. Estaba distraída haciendo durar la única copa de champagne que me permitirían beber (la del brindis por su puesto) cuando vi a mi madre buscando a alguien entre la multitud, en medio de su búsqueda se cruzaron nuestras miradas y con su típica mirada de reprobación de mi hizo señas para que me acercara a ella, y de paso dejara la copa en algún sitio.

En un momento en que se distrajo, apuré la copa y rápidamente me acerqué a su lado casi al mismo tiempo que Alice:

-Niñas quiero presentarles a alguien

-¿Será a caso tu querida amiga que regresó de París? – Preguntó curiosa Alice

-Toulouse-corrigió mi madre-¿Bella porqué tan callada?

-Creo que no podré bailar hoy, ¿por qué sólo ha sonado el vals?

- ¡Ay hija que tonterías son esas! Miren allí está. Lizi querida quiero presentarte a mis hijas, Alice e Isabella Cullen. Niñas quiero presentarles a Elizabeth Maisen, mi querida amiga de la infancia

-Tanto gusto – exclamamos al tiempo haciendo un ligera reverencia

-Pero preferiría que me llamara Bella-agregué

-Pero que jovencitas más hermosas y educadas son tus hijas Esme, y claro, no menos afortunada has sido con tu hijo y su flamante esposa…

Me fui perdiendo en lo tedioso de la conversación. Confesaré. La copa no era del brindis, esa era la de Alice quien no le gustaban las burbujas y por eso me la pasó a mí. Dos copas. Confesaré. Antes de salir a la iglesia Rose estaba muy nerviosa y le ofrecieron una copita de jerez para calmar los nervios, pero ella no quiso beberlo, dijo que se veía "aceitoso" y yo lo bebí en su lugar. Tres copas. Demasiado para mí y si le sumábamos la interactiva conversación de mi madre, una mezcla no recomendada. Si no me escabullía me iba a quedar dormida, y teniendo en cuenta que mientras siguiera sonando el vals yo no bailaría lo mejor sería retirarme.

Con discreción me fui alejando poco a poco, mi madre aún distraída con la charla parecía no notarlo, iba de espaldas retrocediendo cuando…

-Lo siento- Alcancé a exclamar girando con rapidez. Acababa de darle tremendo pisotón al hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida, le sonreía nerviosamente (estaba avergonzada)

-No se preocupe señorita- Me respondió con suficiencia enarcando una ceja

Sus ojos me encantaron, de un verde esmeralda… un momento que estoy pensando, definitivamente mucho tiempo junto a Rose y Alice… de repente mi madre interrumpió mis pensamientos y comprendí que habían estropeado mu huida:

-No lo puedo creer Lizi, el pequeño ¿Eddy?

-¡Ay que cosas dices Esme! Pero tienes razón a medias, él es mi hijo Edward- dijo enfatizando en el nombre completo de su hijo

"Eddy" se quedó expectante mirando a su madre esperando a ser presentado como era debido:

-Perdonen fue la impresión de darme cuenta cómo ha pasado el tiempo-exclamó mi madre-Edward Masen, es el único hijo de Lizzi. Edward, te presento a mis hijas Alice e Isabella

-Por favor madre, Bella-por segunda vez en la noche tuve que recordar que no me gustaba mi nombre completo

- Un placer conocerlas-primero tomó la mano de Alice se inclinó y la besó, y luego repitió el mismo proceso con la mía-Señora Cullen, nuevamente agradezco su invitación-

-No, no, no. La verdad me alegra mucho que hayan regresado a Londres y que mejor oportunidad que ésta para reencontrarnos con Lizzi

-Aunque ya hace cinco años que Edward (padre) falleció no quería irme de Toulouse, todo eran recuerdos de él y me llenaba de pesar el alejarme del lugar donde pasamos los mejore años de nuestras vidas, pero mi hijo tenía razón, era hora de dejar el pasado atrás y henos aquí, de regreso en Londres.

Ay no, Alice empezaba a hacer su angelical carita de "creo haber encontrado una nueva historia de amor" y empezó a hacerle preguntas a la amiga de mi madre como si se conocieran de toda la vida ellas también. He de reconocer que Alice tenía encanto para relacionarse con la gente. Yo la verdad, no tanto. De nuevo las tres copas empezaban a hacer efecto, me estaba dando sueño… cuando de repente:

-¿Su tarjeta de baile aún tiene espacio?-¿El perfectísimo Edward Masen Hijo me estaba hablando a mí? Cuándo le iba a responder Alice le respondió que había estado tan entretenida hablando que el único baile que tenía reservado era con Emmet (quien en ese momento se acercaba a solicitar a Alice); antes de alejarse con Emmet, Alice le prometió la siguiente pieza.

Qué extraño, creí que me hablaba a mí. En todo caso menos mal que su pregunta era para Alice; no sé cómo hubiera rechazado cortésmente su propuesta; por Dios no se me olvida que no pienso bailar el vals con alguien que no sea un familiar muy cercano. De nuevo sentí algo de sueño; este festejo se me estaba haciendo eterno. Mamá y la señora Elizabeth no paraban de parlotear, el vals parecía eterno, hacía mucho calor, me sentía mareada (¿a caso por las tres copitas?), más cháchara, el insensato vals rezumbando en mi cabeza, en un minuto me sentí así y al siguiente todo se desvaneció.

* * *

Lentamente abrí los ojos; sentí un fuerte olor; sales supongo. Me sentía aún mareada, cuando reaccioné completamente, estaba en la biblioteca, a un lado tenía a mi madre, al otro a la señora Elizabeth y Edward en frente mirándome con reprobación. Al comprobar que estaba bien y despierta mi madre empezó a bombardearme de preguntas, que si me sentía bien, qué que me había pasado, que estaba más pálida de lo usual, etc., etc., etc.

-Estoy bien y Alic…-no me dejó terminar de hablar. Siguió con sus preguntas, y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Era Alice. Mi madre me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y suspirando como quien consuela a un bebé, cosa que sabía me irritaba al cansancio. Para completar la función Alice también empezó a recriminarme que porqué no desayuné, y se culpó por la segunda copa de champagne. Me empezó a saturar su tono y el hecho que también me hablara como si fuera una chiquilla frente a estas personas que no conocía; y además sabía que madre solo me había permitido beber la copa del brindis y ahora sabía lo de la segunda!

-Alice traidora- respondí cómo no debía, me levanté y salí de allí. Una vez en el salón busqué a papá y me refugié en su abrazo.

A lo lejos divisé a mi madre bastante disgustada. Y en medio de la pista a Alice y Edward bailando un vals. Decidí olvidarlos. Hoy no me sentía como yo misma. No soy tan respondona y menos hago pataletas…

Quise olvidar el asunto, pero tres vals más tarde me encontré nuevamente con Edward; su mirada era de ¿fastidio?

-Y cómo sigue de su "malestar" Isabella

No me gustó su tonito irónico; sus ojos ya no me parecían verde esmeralda, sino verde sapo. Así que le seguí su jueguito:

-Mucho mejor Eddy gracias por preguntar

Al parecer a él le gustaba tanto su diminutivo como a mí, mi nombre completo. Este hombre tenía todo para ser un príncipe pero realmente era un ogro.

-Me alegro Isabella-recalcó mi nombre-pero creo que aún no tenemos la suficiente confianza para que me llame Eddy-rechinó un poco los dientes

-Siéntase libre de llamarme Bella, que yo me sentiré igualmente libre de llamarle Eddy- Me retiro-Ya que divisé a mi madre que se acercaba hacía mi terriblemente enojada por mi comportamiento-Espero que disfrute el resto de la velada.

Literalmente huí, y así me la pasé el resto de la noche. Huyendo de mi madre, buscando refugio en los círculos más concurridos. Mamá no haría un escándalo; ni siquiera le había contado nada a papá aún; Alice me miraba con tristeza. Yo la seguía mirando como la traidora que era; poco a poco Alice se fue olvidando de mí de baile en baile con "Eddy". La noche siguió transcurriendo, Rose lanzó el ramo, y oh sorpresa, nuevamente se lo ganaba Jessica Stanley; ¿qué hace uno con tantos ramos y ni un solo pretendiente?

-Parece que tenemos toda una maestra del sarcasmo

No me puede estar pasando esto. Esa no era la voz de "Eddy" y no dije en voz alta lo de Jessica. Lo miré para reconfirmar mis sospechas. Diablos. Ambas respuestas eran afirmativas. Sentí tanta vergüenza y rabia al mismo tiempo; pero pudo más la rabia así que fingí no escucharlo, me acerqué a Rose y Emmet quienes abandonaban el festejo, les di un fuerte abrazo deseándoles mucha suerte, en especial a Rose con su campaña de conquistar el corazón de un oso, y continué con la misma faena hasta retirarnos: huir.

**_Hola, espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Por favor díganme que les pareció. _**


	3. Otra fiesta, ¿tan pronto?

_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía._

_

* * *

  
_

**2. OTRA FIESTA, ¿TAN PRONTO?**

Que nochecita la mía. Todo parecía irreal. Pero no lo era. Fue tan extraño todo; en especial mi comportamiento. Aunque con la luz del día todo parecía distinto, definitivamente el sol te daba ganas de vivir, de reír, de disculparte. Ante todo, eso último. Me había comportado tan mal con Alice, tenía tanta rabia con ella; me había traicionado, pero sé que no fue su intención, siempre ha sido una buena hermana, una buena persona, incapaz de ocultar nada, y por eso la juzgué tan fuerte por ser tan buena, cómo siempre lo ha sido. ¡Ay no! ¡Cada vez me siento peor!

Me levanté y toqué la campanilla para que me prepararan el baño, le pedí a mi doncella que alistara mi vestuario de casa lila, hoy era mi color favorito, y el que me daría fuerzas para pedirle perdón a mi querida Alice. Preferí excusarme a la hora del desayuno argumentando que no me sentía bien y mi doncella me subió una bandeja a mi habitación a escondidas. Cuando estaba terminando de desayunar, Alice tocó a mi puerta. Pensé que estaría furiosa conmigo pero todo lo contrario, traía una sonrisa pícara lo cual me extrañó.

-¿Bandera de Paz?

Me levanté de inmediato y me arrojé a sus brazos cual niña pequeña

-Ali, lo siento, no fue mi intención, la verdad no sé…

-Espera mi querida hermanita, vamos por partes. Primero que todo respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿la valiente Isabella Cullen, que no le teme a nada, no bajó a desayunar como es habitual por miedo a la dulce y encantadora Esme Cullen?

-¡¡¡¡No te burles de mí!!!!!

-Me lo debes- Se sentó en mi cama – Ahora, puedes proseguir con tu discurso- Entrecerró los ojos y adoptó una pose de mujer ofendida

-Cómo te estaba diciendo, la verdad, no entiendo porqué estaba tan altanera ese día, quizás fueron muchas cosas, la emoción por la boda, las copitas, el sofoco que sentía

-¿Sofoco? Pero si era una noche fresca

-Lo sé pero no me sentía como yo misma

-Admite lo que más te afectó fue el galante y guapo Edward Masen

-¡Alice no digas tonterías!

-Isabella no le hables en ese tonito a tu hermana mayor-declaró Alice imitando perfectamente a mi madre. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, simulando que la ahorcaba

-Uy si que mayor, ¡sólo tienes un año más que yo!

La puerta se abrió de repente. Sólo había una persona que en este momento entraría a mi cuarto sin anunciarse

-Madre, buen día- Me puse rígida

-Me alegra ver que mis dos hijas no están disgustadas la una con la otra, cosa que no puedo decir de mí. Alice por favor retírate necesito hablar con tu hermana.

-Sí mamá por su puesto- A sus espaldas Alice vocalizó un "Suerte" angustioso.

Mi madre es de esas mujeres dulces y cálidas. Mi padre también lo es, pero ella tiene un candor especial que siempre ha hecho que las cosas marchen por si solas. Pero como dice el refrán de las aguas mansas líbrame señor. Cuando Esme Cullen se enojaba…. ¡En este momento no quiero ser yo!

-Isabella- realmente estaba enojada

-Estoy sumamente extrañada con tu comportamiento de ayer- Me quedé en silencio. No sabía que responder a mamá. En ningún momento había alzado la voz. Me miraba fijamente y me hacía sentir culpable.

-Madre, yo no quería desobedecerte, pero Rose no quiso y Alice no quiso, y yo si quería, y como ellas no querían pero yo si quise, entonces no le vi mayor inconveniente y entonces como quería y podía, y no le vía nada de malo-

-Espera Isabella, creo que lo que me quieres explicar es sobre tus "tres copitas", ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Si madre, en verdad lo siento

-Bella- suavizó su tono –Eso estuvo mal y espero que no me vuelvas a desobedecer. Pero más me extraño tu reacción frente a Alice. Ustedes son hermanas, amigas confidentes, traidor es una palabra muy fuerte y había tanta furia en tu cara, no entiendo hija. Lo que realmente me preocupa es saber si pasó algo más que te disgustara con tu hermana.

-Claro que no mamá

-Bella, ¿por qué estabas tan molesta?

-Por eso

-Bella

-Mamá es cierto- No quería mencionarle nada sobre mi disgusto porque me estaban tratando como una niña pequeña frente al engreído y pastoso Edward

-Creo saber que te pasa- La miré expectante –Mi niña está entendiendo que ya es tiempo de madurar. Se que te impactó la boda de Rose con tu hermano, no lo esperabas, ¿verdad cariño?

-Bue…no- No lo había visto de esa forma pero quizás mamá tenía razón. Excepto en esa parte de niña. Eso explicaría porque ni yo misma me hallaba ese día. Las cosas ya no iban a ser como antes nunca más. Rose ahora debía formar su propia familia. Mamá interrumpió mis pensamientos:

-Por eso quiero que me prometas que de aquí en adelante tomarás los cambios que se avecinan con calma y madurez

-Claro que sí mamá, lo prometo-

-Pero- Sí, tenía que haber un pero, mi madre no me iba a dejar sin un castigo –Para la próxima fiesta que asistamos no podrás beber ni una copa, entendido-

-Fuerte y claro- ¿Eso era todo? Sencillo.

-Y…- Eso no me gustó

-Si madre-

-Nos ayudarás a Alice y a mí con los preparativos para su fiesta de presentación- Rayos, había olvidado que esta temporada Alice era la fiesta de Alice. Bueno tendría que ayudar con los preparativos. Desde que no tuviera que ir de compras…

-Y eso incluye acompañar a Alice en las compras que se necesitan, en especial lo relacionado con su vestuario y el tuyo para ese día-

-Mamá por favor-

-Te portaste mal con tu hermana y así ella te haya disculpado quiero que tengas una lección-

-Lo haré mamá

-Y espero que con buena disposición. Bella, recuerda que tu hermana está muy ilusionada. Sé que esas cosas no son tu fuerte, pero…

-Mamá lo entiendo, y gracias por entenderme

-Lo intento hija mía, créeme que lo intento- Hizo un gesto de madre abnegada y se retiró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al parecer mamá no estaba tan disgustada cómo yo creía, pero si preocupada. Pero no tenía porque estarlo de ahora en adelante sería una dulce dama.

Como una carrera de relevos, mientras mamá salía de la habitación, Alice entraba como un rayo:

-Bella, ¿Qué te dijo mamá?

-Ay Dios Ali, me ha puesto el peor castigo que una madre le puede imponer a una hija- le dije muy seria

-No puedo imaginarlo Bella

-Debo… - dije a toda velocidad y luego me destornillé de la risa al ver la expresión de Alice, quién se debatía entre pegarme con lo que tuviera más cerca o acompañarme con mis carcajadas. Por fortuna para mí ganó esto último.

-Eres incorregible

-Por eso me quieres

-Te tienes confianza

-Algo

-Presumida

-Algo

-Vamos a ir muuuccchoooo de cooommmmppprraasssss

-Golpe Bajo. Cambiando te tema ¿Rose estará de regreso para tu fiesta, verdad?

-Claro Bella. Rose sigue siendo nuestra amiga- Me abrazó – Ay Bella, Rose ahora es una mujer casada y obviamente no podrá pasar el mismo tiempo con nosotras, pero seguiremos siendo amigas, además de ser nuestra cuñada; y tú y yo siempre seremos las mejores amigas del mundo y las mejores hermanas y eso no va a cambiar con mi boda-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál boda?

-Cálmate Bella. No todavía. Tú sabes que luego de mi presentación empezarán a cortejarme y por lo tanto no tardaré en encontrar al amor de mi vida, luego nos comprometeremos, prepararemos una romántica boda y viviremos felices por siempre

-Ay por Dios Alice, empezamos con la misma historia

-No es ninguna historia, es así

-Es mejor que no iniciemos uno de nuestros interminables debates en los que nunca me convences y yo no nunca te convenzo, ¿te parece?

-Me parece, pero solo quiero recordarte que la próxima temporada tendrás tu presentación y por lo tanto también deberás comprometerte y sería mejor si ese hombre te amara y tú a él

-No quiero pensar en esas cosas. Aún queda tiempo.

-Si tú lo dices hermanita. En fin, te dejo sola para que termines de hacer tus cosas. Recuerda que desde mañana empezaremos con nuestra agenda para mi baile

-¿Desde mañana? Con lo impaciente que eres pensé que nos pondríamos manos a la obra de inmediato- Sonreí.

Alice hizo un puchero:

-La verdad yo si quería, pero mamá dice que quiere planearlo todo con nosotras

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Mamá no tiene ningún compromiso esta semana

-No tenía. Esta mañana recibió una nota de la señora Masen invitándola a tomar el té y pues obviamente tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar así que mamá estará fuera toda la tarde

-¿Crees que ahora que se reencontraron volverán a ser las grandes amigas de su juventud?

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que el día de la boda de Rose no paraban de hablar, y se veían tan felices y radiantes, pensaría que nunca dejaron de serlo.

-Que bueno por mamá.

-Si Bella, a eso me refiero, si ves que una amistad verdadera puede sobrevivir al tiempo y la distancia.

-Pues querida Alice tengo que quitarme el sombrero y darte la razón

-Y también vas a seguir mi consejo y buscar al amor de tu vida aprovechando que nuestros padres nos dejaran escoger a nuestros esposos

-Siempre y cuando sean hombres adecuados

-Pues obvio que sí, pero me entiendes a lo que me refiero

-Ajá, pero ya te dije que para ese tema aún hay tiempo

-Ay Bella si tú lo dices

-Ali

-¿Voz de corderito?

-¿Papá ya sabe lo de anoche?

-Nopi y no lo sabrá. Mamá decidió que esto quedara entre las mujeres Cullen

-Qué alivio. No quisiera que papá se enojara conmigo

-Ay Bella no sé si papá alguna vez pueda enojarse. Lo que pasa es que no quieres que se preocupe por nosotras y menos que piense mal de ti. ¿Me equivoco?

-Mmmmm…. Mi hermanita la vidente

-No te creas Bella, quizás y te dé la sorpresa.

Las dos sonreímos. Carlisle Cullen gozaba de una bondad y una paciencia que quizás era contraproducente para mi carácter; pero vaya que si éramos afortunadas con nuestro padre, con nuestra familia. En fin, todo se había solucionado, bueno estaba el detalle de las compras y el baile pero en fin, sobreviviría a este reto.

**_Gracias por sus reviews y alertas Traté de actualizar pronto pero no me venía la inspiración. Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo cap en el que volverá a parecer nuestro querido Edward. También les cuento que estoy haciendo una adaptación de una historia que me gustó mucho por si quieren echarle un ojito. Nos estamos leyendo y espero me den su opinión. Abrazos.  
_**


	4. Preparativos

_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía._

_

* * *

  
_

**3. PREPARATIVOS**

Radiante sol que baña mi ventana. Sí, amanecí poética; debo darme ánimos porqué hoy inician los preparativos para la fiesta de Alice. Me esperan tres largas semanas.

* * *

-Alice se que te gustan las fiestas temáticas, pero tu fiesta de presentación no puede ser una fiesta de disfraces- La frase de mamá me sacó de mi letargo

- ¿Disfraces?- Pregunté medio sonriente

-Bella, hermanita, al menos finge interés en los preparativos- Me respondió Alice algo molesta

-Lo siento, es que me distraje un momentico nada más

-Es que tu hermana quiere que su fiesta de presentación sea temática y ya le dije que no podemos hacer tal cosa

-Porqué no mamá, a ustedes nunca les ha importado lo que piensen los demás ¿no? Y si así le gusta a Alice…

-No niñas, hay ciertas normas de etiqueta que por más que queramos no podemos romper. ¿Comprenden?

-Está bien mamá, no haremos fiesta de disfraces, ni temática, solamente un baile tradicional… al menos podríamos usar máscaras o antifaces ¿No te parece Bella?

-Ni se te ocurra apoyar a tu hermana Bella, la respuesta es no, completamente tradicional.

-Lo siento Alice, perdiste- Le enseñé la lengua con una mueca

-Niñas por favor, volvamos a los preparativos-

Me volví a alejar de su conversación sobre pasabocas, primer plato, entrada, etc., etc. etc., y solamente me limitaba a asentir o decir frases como me gusta más la idea de mamá, o apoyo a Alice en esto, aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo. En mi último apoyo a Alice, mamá me miraba con reproche y Alice divertida:

-Te lo dije mamá, nos está ignorando y ahora pagará las consecuencias

-¿Alice Cullen en qué me has metido?

-¿Yo?- Me miró con ojos inocentes –Pero si cuando se me ocurrió mi brillante idea y la expresé en voz alta y consulté con mi hermanita adorada si estaba de acuerdo ¿cuál fue su respuesta textual?

-Apoyo a Alice

-Gracias mamá, no quería ser yo quien lo dijera y después Bella tenga excusas…

-Alice deja de jugar ¡¡¡en que me metí!!!

-Pues yo propuse que cómo a ti no te gustaba mucho el tema de escoger los platos que vamos a ofrecer, entonces la distribución sería de la siguiente manera, mamá y yo estaríamos encargadas de la selección definitiva de los platos, las pruebas con el chef, y todo lo relacionado con el servicio, y cómo eso lleva tanto tiempo tú te vas a encargar de reemplazar a mamá en las visitas de cortesía antes del baile a los conocidos más allegados de la familia.

En ese momento realmente odié a Alice; una cosa era estar en casa con mamá y Alice y otra muy distinta ir de casa en casa escuchando la cháchara de las matronas más aburridas de Londres.

-Bella, igual te va a encantar son solamente unas pocas visitas ya que mamá lo reservó a las familias más tradicionales y cercanas a la nuestra.

Hice un puchero.

-Solamente vas a ir a tomar el té y a entregar una invitación personalmente.

-Pero si al resto de invitados les entregan las invitaciones los mensajeros porqué tengo que ir yo a entregar estas y fuera de eso a tomar el té. Además no sería bien visto que mi madre no asistiera, ¿verdad mamá?- La miré esperanzada

-La verdad Bella, no es mal visto que seas tú quien asista. Por el contrario es una clara muestra que te estás preparando para tus futuras reuniones sociales.

-Sí pero, no sería más adecuado que fuera Alice, ¿es su fiesta no?

-Sí, claro…

-Pero- Interrumpió Alice- vuelvo y te recuerdo que dijiste que apoyabas la idea de hacer las vistas de cortesía, que como su nombre lo indica Bella, son de cortesía. Además, ¿no te enorgulleces en decir que eres una mujer que respeta su palabra y repites que al igual que mi padre tu palabra es ley?

Guardé silencio. Todo era mi culpa por no prestar atención. Tuve que seguir escuchando a Alice:

-Así que te contaré tu itinerario. Hoy en la tarde nos traen las invitaciones, así que debes verificar que estén todas y debidamente marcadas.

-¿No hay que perfumarlas?

-Pues no creo a que mamá le guste la idea por lo de la fiesta tradicional

-Pues hija si lo quieres hacer…

-Muy graciosas las dos; continúa con tu sentencia queridísima Alice

-Mañana estarás en la casa de los Newton, el miércoles irás a la casa de los Weber, el jueves donde los Stanley, el viernes te premiamos

-¿No tengo que ir a ningún lado?

-No, pero sé que esa visita te va encantar

Enarqué una ceja

-Cha chan irás a la casa de los Masen- Alice soltó una sonora carcajada

-No entiendo lo gracioso hija

-Yo tampoco Alice

-No viste su expresión mamá, eso es lo gracioso, creía que se iba a salvar de hacer una visita el viernes

Mamá no quedó muy convencida y la verdad yo menos. No sé que estaba pensando mi hermana y la verdad el brillo en sus ojos denotaba cierta picardía de la que se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

* * *

**_Martes, Casa de los Newton_**

Llevaba más de una hora escuchando como la señora Newton hablaba de las bondades de su hijo Mike quien según sus propias palabras había heredado el ingenio de su padre para manejar los negocios de la familia, sus cualidades como jinete, sus dotes para el baile. No tenía que ser un genio para darme cuenta que la señora Newton tenía serias intenciones de emparentar con la familia Cullen, aunque no creo que Mike fuera el hombre los sueños de Alice. Lo único que me divertía era imaginarlo ese día tratando de conquistar a mi hermana.

* * *

**_Miércoles, Casa de los Weber_**

Bueno, aire fresco en medio de la tormenta. La verdad nunca me había preocupado mucho por socializar con los Weber, y para mi sorpresa me parecieron encantadoras las anfitrionas. La señora Weber, bueno Amanda (insistió en que la llamara por su nombre) y sus dos hijas Rebecca, Becky (también insistió en que la llamara así) y Angela, Angie (ya saben!), fueron muy amables. Angie se comportó algo tímida al inicio pero cuando entró en confianza fue muy agradable. Becky es más espontánea y muy alegre, creo que a Alice le caería muy bien.

Amanda me decía que sus hijas siempre habían sido como Alice y yo y eso me agradó mucho. Yo les hablé de nuestra infancia y de anécdotas por aquí y por allá. Ellas también compartieron conmigo sus travesuras e historias de la infancia. Yo que soy siempre tan reservada me sentí realmente cómoda con ellas, por primera vez vi esperanzas en mi futura vida social si podía tratar con personas como las Weber.

* * *

**_Jueves, Casa de los Stanley_**

La buena noticia es que Jessica solamente tiene hermanos, así que solamente tuve que escucharla parlotear todo el tiempo a ella. Y pues su madre, se limitaba a asentir y alabar los comentarios de su hijita. Al parecer el haberse ganado ya varios ramos de novia la tenía obsesionada con la idea del matrimonio, y como desde su presentación (hace más de un año) no había recibido ni una sola propuesta, según las malas lenguas, supongo que se estaba empezando a preocupar. Que tontería, si Jessica no tenía más de diecinueve años. Pero en fin. Ay Dios se veía tan tonta hablando de propuesta inexistentes, de caballeros inexistentes, que según ella no llenaban sus expectativas y etc., etc., etc.

Solamente un nombre me sacó de la ensoñación:

-Es guapísimo, ¿no crees?

-¿Quién?

-Pues Edward Masen, ¿de quién más estábamos hablando?

¿Estábamos? Pero si la que ha hablado todo el tiempo es ella. Lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, a mí no me lo parecía tanto, pero no quería entrar en debates y menos por él ¿O sí? Bueno antes de tratarlo me había parecido apuesto…

-Bella, Bella te estoy hablando

-Ah sí… perdona, ¿me decías?

-¿Crees que esté buscando esposa?

-Quizás si, quizás no. Tú sabes que los hombres no se apresuran para tomar ese tipo de decisiones

-Tienes razón Bella. Por ahí comentan que tú madre y la de Edward son buenas amigas.

-Si de la infancia.

-Mmm… o sea que tu podrías ser nuestra espía y averiguar si…

-No, no, no, Jessica, no podría, no tengo confianza con la señora Masen y mucho menos con su hijo

Jessica hizo un puchero, y con una mirada ensayada algo suplicante pero ante todo tan falsa que lo noté se limitó a asentir resignada y a la espera que yo accediera a su petición. ¡Ni loca!

El resto de la tarde fue solamente las mil y un estrategias para tratar de convencerme. Resultado final: Obviamente falló, lo reitero, ¡Ni loca!

* * *

**_Viernes, Casa de los Maisen_**

No me explico porqué estaba tan nerviosa. Inclusive dudé mucho para escoger mi atuendo. Bueno, quizás es porque quería causarle buena impresión a la amiga de mamá, o borrar una mala impresión si su hijo le había hablado mal de mí. Aunque porqué su hijo habría de hablarle de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Estaría el allí? Pero que tonta, no importa si estuviera en su casa, en todas las visitas solamente me han recibido las mujeres de la familia, así que estaré solamente con la señora Elizabeth y ya.

Guapísimo. Resonaban en mi mente las palabras de Jessica; quizás fingí desinterés pero no puedo negar que todo indicaba que ella había hecho un minucioso examen de su persona. No paraba de hablar y describir su apostura, seriedad y gallardía, su intensa mirada y yo no podía olvidar el fuego en sus ojos cuando estaba realmente furioso conmigo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y su sonrisa retorcida me intimidó inicialmente pero luego lo sentí como un desafío personal.

Al estar sumergida en mis pensamientos se me hizo que llegar a su casa fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De pronto estaba allí en el recibidor esperando a que me hicieran seguir a la pequeña salita de visitas, más acogedora y personal que el salón según las indicaciones del mayordomo, un señor bastante servicial y agradable.

Cuando entré al salón me llevé una gran sorpresa. Estaba vacío. Avancé algunos pasos y no pude evitar aproximarme a una pintura que había de la señora Elizabeth junto a su fallecido esposo y su hijo, donde el pequeño no tendría más de tres años. Quedé tan impresionada por el realismo de la pintura. No pude evitar acercar mi mano al lienzo, pero antes de poder acariciarlo:

-La curiosidad mató al gato, señorita Cullen

Esa voz era inconfundible, vibrante, aterciopelada… preparé mis defensas. La noche de la boda de Rose se había declarado una guerra ente los dos y sus palabras algo belicosas demostraban que esto apenas empezaba:

-Eddy, querido, creí que había quedado claro que me podías decir Bella. Y en cuanto a tu observación debo agregar que murió feliz- Le dije en tono zalamero, para ver con satisfacción como se irritaba aún más. Rechinó los dientes, y poco dispuesto a perder la batalla me respondió entre dientes:

-Isabella, aún no me siento capaz de tal grado de confianza entre nosotros, así que por el momento, me permitiré solamente el atrevimiento de llamarle por su nombre-

Rayos, empate. No se le había olvidado cuanto odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo. Resistiría:

-Bueno es un gran avance Eddy. ¿La señora Masen está por venir?

-No, lamentablemente le envía sus excusas. Amaneció algo indispuesta pero no quiso cancelar el encuentro siendo la señora Cullen su mejor amiga.

-No tenga cuidado, entonces le dejaré la invitación con usted y le informaré a mi madre el estado de salud de la señora Masen para que la visite ella misma cuando esté en condiciones de recibirla

Me miró desconcertado. No entendí, que hombre más extraño.

-No, de ninguna manera. Mi madre insistió que se le debería atender como se lo merece la hija de su mejor amiga.

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿a caso la señora Maisen pretenden bajar en un no está indispuesta?

-Aún así pretendía recibirla, pero obviamente no se lo iba permitir

Dominante. Disimulé mi disgusto frente a su actitud autoritaria. Pero entonces, ¿quién rayos iba a atender la visita si él era hijo único?. ¿Alguna tía o prima o…?, de golpe mis pensamientos cesaron con sus siguientes palabras:

-Así que yo la atenderé Isabella. No es algo tradicional pero al parecer usted no lo es tanto.

Que aire de suficiencia, que prepotencia. Si creía que me conocía o me iba a amedrentar, pues estaba equivocado:

-Que amable es usted Eddy, un perfecto caballero

-Gracias Isabella. Quiere que le sirvan el té o prefiere acompañarme bebiendo una copa

¿Me estaba desafiando? ¿Se estaba burlando de mí por las tres copitas que causaron estragos en mí en la boda? El aire rebelde que había en mí emergió como un león hambriento:

-Si tiene jerez, prefiero una copa a una taza de té

-¿A caso tiene la libertad para beber cuándo le apetece Isabella?

-No le entiendo; su pregunta era ¿qué quería o qué podía?

-Se giró sin responderme nada y me sirvió una copa

No podía beberla. Mi madre me mataría si se enterara solamente que la pedí; si la bebía no sobreviviría ni al día de mañana. Y ahora cómo me salía de este lío. Edward puso la copa en mis manos rozando levemente mis dedos. Me sentí extraña. Acerqué la copa a mis labios viéndolo directamente a los ojos, saboreé ligeramente el jerez, cuando no me miraba, me mordí el labio como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba indecisa. Que rayos iba a hacer. Era tan sencillo decirle que era una tontería de niña orgullosa y que me trajera mi té y evitarme problemas con mi madre. Pero mi orgullo, ese no me dejaba.

Mientras intentaba resolver mi dilema me invitó a sentarme. Quedamos uno al frente del otro. Decidí que lo mejor era beber unos pocos sorbos y luego dejar la copa a la mitad, cuando llegara a casa fingiría cansancio y dolor de cabeza y mi castigo personal sería no cenar para que mamá no notara nada. Y con lo que me gusta el pato a la naranja. Diablos otra razón para que no soportar a Eddy.

-¿Y porqué no vino su hermana?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. De alguna manera volví a sentir la misma rabia del día de la boda. No pretendía que durara con él ni un minuto hablando de Alice, ¿o sí?

-Está ultimando detalles del baile con mi madre

-Y dígame, ésta es una presentación real o mera formalidad

-No entiendo a que se refiere

-Muchas jóvenes son presentadas en sociedad por pura formalidad, pero realmente ya están comprometidas y tan solo se espera uno o dos meses luego de la misma para anunciar su compromiso

Y la verdad me golpeó como un rayo. Sin quererlo ni buscarlo acaba de resolver la inquietud de Jessica, Edward Masen estaba buscando esposa y al parecer ya tenía candidata.

* * *

_Gracias por sus alertas, aunque me gustaría saber su opinión. Así que anímense y pinchen el botón verde. Ando un poco atareada y no he podio actualizar cada semana como pretendía inicialmente pero no abandonaré la historia, y nuevamente espero poder actualizar pronto. Nos estamos leyendo._


	5. Algo se me olvido

_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía._

_

* * *

  
_

**4. ALGO SE ME OLVIDO**

No sé porque razón me sentí fatal. De un solo trago me bebí la copa.

-No para nada. Es una presentación real, y que empiece la subasta.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Al mercado matrimonial, ¿no somos entregadas al mejor postor?

-Usted es demasiado cínica para su edad

-¿Le parece?- Y para reforzar su opinión y con toda la rabia que me había invadido, le ordené que llenará nuevamente mi copa

Enarcó una ceja, me miró fijamente y se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras me servía:

-¿En realidad cree usted que el que una mujer tenga varios pretendientes se convierte en una subasta?

- No necesariamente a veces es una venta directa

-Isabella, cómo puede hablar así, hasta hace un minuto hablábamos de su hermana

-Y no hemos dejado de hacerlo. Inclusive estamos hablando de mí. También soy una mujer por si no lo ha notado.

Su mirada criptica me hizo pensar que en realidad no lo había notado. Recordé la actitud de mamá y de Alice en la boda; me trataban como a una niña y al parecer Edward estaba convencido de que lo era. No me importaba para nada. Aunque una parte mí se moría de rabia y de algo más que no entendía, un sentimiento horrible que me carcomía.

-Es difícil ignorarlo

-¿Cómo dice?

-Que obviamente noto que usted es una mujer. Por lo mismo me extrañan sus comentarios

-¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Que le hablara de todos los príncipes azules montados en sus blancos corceles que llegará a cada baile a buscar a cada una de nosotras para llevarla al reino de nunca jamás donde seremos felices por siempre?

-¿Con eso interpreto que usted no cree en el amor?

-Para nada. Esas son tonterías. No me digas Eddy que tu si crees en él?

-Ya no- Desvió sus ojos y por un momento dejó traslucir una mirada de amargura que no puedo negar que me inquietó y a la vez me hizo sentir terrible. Antes de volver a hablarme recuperó su compostura y cómo si no hubiese pasado nada se acercó hacía mí

-Isabella, ha sido una charla breve pero productiva. Me temó que no puedo dedicarle más tiempo, si gusta puede terminar su copa y luego Miles le acompañará hasta su carruaje

Creo que tanta compostura era solo la confirmación del enorme disgusto que mis palabras y mi comportamiento le habían causado. Por alguna razón no sentí culpa sino satisfacción, así que bebí otro sorbo más mirándolo a los ojos y no pude evitar morder mi labio. Se acercó tanto a mí que pude percibir su aroma, tomó mi mano y posó sus labios levemente en el dorso de ella, haciéndome sentir un hormigueo que fue de mi mano directamente a mi estómago haciéndome olvidar que le aborrecía.

-Fue un placer haberla recibido en nuestra casa

-¿Realmente lo fue?- Exclamé desafiante

-Buenas tardes Isabella

Hizo una reverencia y se fue alejando a paso moderado. Antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de sí me atreví a responder:

-Buenas tardes Edward. El placer fue mío.

Por un momento se detuvo, quizás con la intención de responderme algo, pero luego continuó su camino cómo si yo no hubiese dicho nada.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me quedé viendo el techo de mi habitación. Varias imágenes se agolparon en mi mente de todo lo sucedido en la tarde de ayer. Me reí del éxito de mi plan aunque mi estómago gruñó bastante inconforme. Tuve suerte porque cuando regresé de casa de los Masen ningún miembro de mi ilustre familia se encontraba presente, así que siguiendo mi idea original subí directamente a mi habitación y le dije a mi doncella que venía un poco cansada así que tomaría una siesta. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena y mi doncella vino por mí, argumenté que tenía algo de jaqueca y que no tenía hambre; rogué que mamá no se preocupara de inmediato y viniera a ver cómo estaba. Me metí a la cama esperando por si en cualquier momento mamá subía, pero al parecer no lo hizo ya que me quedé profundamente dormida y nada perturbó mi sueño.

Me levanté muy poco dispuesta a enfrentar el ya sabido interrogatorio matutino de Alice, y más aún esta vez sabiendo que el tema de conversación lo ocuparía el señor Masen y su arrogancia. No entiendo porqué si lo detestaba tanto, desde que regresé de su casa no había pasado un momento en que no ocuparan mis pensamientos sus palabras, su actitud, mis deducciones acerca de su futuro. Realmente no lo entendía. Jessica Stanley me caía como una patada en el estómago y luego de verla no me la pasaba pensando en lo que me dijera así me diera mucha rabio o tedio.

¡Claro, era eso! Me diera rabia o no, los comentarios de Jessica eran tediosos, mientras que los comentarios de Edward eran desconcertantes. Si seguramente era eso y ya.

* * *

-Buenos días- Me acerqué y les di el beso de los buenos días a todos como si nada hubiese pasado ayer

-¿Mi pequeñita ha estado muy atareada con tanta vida social en estos días?

-Bastante papá, no te imaginas cuanto y todo gracias a nuestra querida Alice- Si algo me ponía de buen humor era papá; él siempre me podría decir que era su pequeñita y nunca me enojaría.

-¿Pensé que regresaría hasta el lunes? ¿Ayer cuando llegué a casa Amy (mi doncella) no mencionó que volverías?

-Nadie lo sabía hija; quería darles una sorpresa. Además no era seguro que pudiera adelantar mi viaje. Tú no te imaginas como son estos temas de los negocios, a veces te puedes tardar días y a veces años.

-¿Bella y cómo te fue ayer en casa de Lizzi?- Directo en el blanco. Aunque fue mamá quien por un segundo le ganó en la jugada a Alice, supongo que por tratarse de la visita a la casa de su mejor amiga.

-Bien mamá, solamente que la señora Elizabeth se sentía algo indispuesta y no me pudo recibir.

-¿Cómo así? Lizzi enferma, ¿por qué no me informaste nada ayer?

-Tranquila mamá Edward me dijo que no era nada de qué preocuparse…-Alice no me dejó seguir hablando

-¿Edward?- Casi gritó lo que le valió una mirada de reprobación por parte de mi madre y una carcajada contenida de mi parte. Me metí un bocado en la boca a sabiendas que Alice se moría de curiosidad y mastiqué muy, pero muy despacio.

-¿Me quieres decir que quien atendió la visita fue Edward?-

-Pues algo así mamá, la verdad apenas me recibió, excusó a la señora Elizabeth me ofreció un té indicándome que debía retirase así que apenas lo bebí regresé a la casa. ¡Y qué suerte!

-Mi madre abrió los ojos de par en par y me miró con reproche buscando una respuesta ante mi comentario.

-¡No, no, no! No digo que sea una suerte que la señora estuviera enferma sino que la suerte es haber podido regresar pronto a casa porque luego yo también me sentí indispuesta.

-¿Mamá será a caso que compraron té en mal estado? Porque fue lo único que bebió Bella y si también se indispuso- agregó Alice con un tono de picardía que solamente Rose yo sabíamos cuando lo utilizaba

-¿Tú crees Alice?- Le seguí el juego

-Bueno quizás estoy exagerando. En fin lo importante es que pudiste entregar la invitación y que la señora Lizzi de seguro ya está recuperándose tan milagrosamente rápido cómo tú

Rayos, o Alice me seguía o era vidente y veía más posible lo segundo que lo primero. Que tonta, por estar entretenida en medio de mi duelo verbal olvidé entregarle la invitación al orate ese. ¡Y a hora cómo iba a explicar eso! Cómo era posible que desde que ese hombre había aparecido no estaba saliendo de un lío cuando ya estaba metida en otro. Debía pensar en algo pero no iba a admitir que no entregué la invitación y si él revelaba algo juro que lo cortaría en pedacitos. El tema era cómo convencerlo que me ayudara si se notaba a leguas que no me soportaba. Ni modos debía buscar la manera de obligarlo porque no me iba a ayudar de buen agrado.

-Bueno creo que ya está todo lo listo para tu fiesta querida hermanita así que me podré dedicar a otros menesteres, ¿verdad?

-Déjame pensar Bella… mmm…. Solamente faltan unos pequeños ajustes a nuestros vestidos, pero eso no llevará mucho tiempo además que la modista vendrá aquí. Si Bella has cumplido a cabalidad con tu castigo. Qué buena hermana has sido.

-Y la hija más aplicada Alice, hizo todas las visitas como correspondía y los comentarios que he recibido han sido muy favorables en especial de la familia Weber.

Sonreí algo turbada. ¿Y qué tal si Edward se quejaba con su madre de mi comportamiento y su vez ella con mi madre? Tenía que hablar con él lo más pronto posible, además de obviamente entregarle la famosa invitación, y todo eso debería ser hoy, y para mi desgracia era sábado. ¿Qué carambas hacía un hombre cómo él un sábado?

Luego de pensarlo toda la mañana, lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir a dar un paseo por los sitios más concurridos por nuestras amistades a ver si por suerte lo pescaba en alguno de ellos.

* * *

La buena noticia es que descubrí dónde estaba. Lo malo era que no podía ir allí. Cuando estaba dando un paseo por el parque (traducción mirando si quizás había salido a montar a caballo como le gustaba hacer a mi padre), me encontré con Amanda, Angie y Becky Weber. Las saludé un poco distraída ya que solamente tenía una idea fija en m cabeza: localizar y neutralizar a Edward Masen. Solamente cuando Becky mencionó que habían tenido que prescindir de la presencia de su padre porque tenía una reunión de negocios en ese mismo momento con Edward Masen puse toda la atención en la conversación:

-¿En serio Becky? Ay no tienes razón que tedio. Tener que ir a las oficinas hoy debe ser muy aburrido para tu padre ¿no?

-No para nada Bella, hoy se quedaron de ver en el club al que asiste papá

Claro cómo no lo pensé antes, que más iba a hacer un hombre un sábado, pues ir a su club. La verdad a mi padre nunca le había gustado porque decía que era un ambiente en el que no se sentía cómodo. A Emmet le fascinaban en especial porque allí podía jugar cartas y apostar hasta lo que llevaba puesto. Claro que mi hermano no era un jugador empedernido ni mucho menos, pero en general le encantaban los desafíos. Si no hubiera sido por mamá se habría dedicado a ser un aventurero y quizás hasta pirata. Bueno eso siempre lo decía en broma ¿o quizás no tanto?

De igual forma me costaba imaginar a Edward con un cigarro, un vaso de whisky y jugando a las cartas, no encajaba. En fin, no conocía ese hombre por lo tanto era para mí un completo misterio el desvelar sus gustos o aficiones, pero de alguna extraña forma que no podía explicar me intrigaba sobremanera. Corté de inmediato mis pensamientos, me estaban distrayendo de mi objetivo y de todas formas no me gustaba el rumbo incoherente que tomaban mis ideas.

-¿Bajo ninguna circunstancia se nos permite entrar a esos clubes verdad?

-Bajo ninguna mi querida Bella- exclamó Amanda con dulzura

-¿Pero mamá si solamente se reúnen casi que a hacer negocios cuál es el misterio?-Preguntó Angie

-Yo tengo una teoría- Exclamó Becky –Tanto en el club como cuando se reúnen en el salón de caballeros luego de una cena formal, lo que buscan es huir de nuestra presencia, saben que los somos todo en sus vidas, madres, esposas, hijas y hasta más, y por eso tratan de escapar de nuestro influjo.

-En especial madres- Exclamó Amanda, podrán prescindir de todo lo demás pero jamás pueden negar que fue una mujer la que los trajo a este mundo-

Todas nos reímos frente a ese comentario tan realista, pero me dejó intrigada el hasta más que había mencionado Becky, pero en otra ocasión le preguntaría, por alguna razón creo que si cuestionara ahora su afirmación se ganaría una reprimenda de su madre por más comprensiva que fuera.

-Bella, ¿ya es hora de que regreses a tu casa?

-No aún no, Angie, ¿porqué?

-Podrías acompañarnos hasta el club de papá al menos para que lo veas desde fuera, allí vamos por él y luego vamos todos a casa, y de camino te podemos llevar a la tuya

No podría creer tanta maravilla. La verdad ya conocía un club por fuera, alguna vez Emmet nos mostró el lugar al que asistía y la verdad se veía como una casa más de Londres. Pero obviamente ante tanta amabilidad y tanta conveniencia para mis planes no iba a declinar tal invitación.

-Claro me parece estupendo. ¿Pero no es mucha molestia para ustedes?

-Claro que no Bella, además papá llevó su caballo así que hay espacio suficiente para ti y tu doncella en nuestro coche-

¿Mi doncella? La había olvidado por completo. La pobre y dulce Amy tras de mí para arriba y para abajo. Mamá había insistido en que si iba a dar un paseo por el parque debía ir acompañada por lo menos de Amy. Y con lo ella que odiaba caminar, por eso siempre había estado encantada de ser mi doncella, yo salía para lo estrictamente necesario.

-¿Si voy con ustedes no es necesario que Amy me acompañe verdad?

-No, querida-

-Entonces abusando aún más de su confianza, Amanda sería tan amable de acompañarme a hablar con mi cochero para que mi madre no se preocupe al verlo llegar con mi doncella y sin mí.

Amy me miró con evidente alivio. Así que sin preocuparme por nada más y con la esperanza de cumplir mi cometido me encaminé hacia el dichoso club acompañada de mis nuevas amigas.

* * *

_¡Gracias por sus alertas y reviews! Me alegra saber que tengo nuevas lectoras, un abrazote para todas. No se impacienten que en el próximo capítulo habrá mucho de Edward. Como siempre espero poder actualizar pronto, y por supuesto anímense y pinchen el botón verde. Nos estamos leyendo. _


	6. ¿Me estas siguiendo?

_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía._

_

* * *

  
_

**5. ¿ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO?**

Pasados unos minutos estábamos al frente del club. Mi única alternativa era mostrar curiosidad para poder estar fuera del coche por si Edward salía por ahí:

-Amanda, ¿puedo ver la fachada?, así sea desde la cera de enfrente

-Ay Bella, me recuerdas tanto a mi… mmmm… déjame te acompaño

No podía rehusar, lo que me dejaba sin posibilidad alguna de hablar con él, en caso tal que apareciera, claro. En fin, bajamos del coche y pasamos la calle, enfrente había un pequeño café, para hacer tiempo, fingí tener algo de sed:

-Amanda podemos entrar por un momento, es que siento algo de sed y me apetece un te helado.

-Claro Bella

Mientras me servían mi te no dejaba de mirar por los ventanales por si lo veía salir, pero no había nada a la vista. Al parecer Amanda notó lo distraída que me encontraba ya que cuando menos pensé reinaba un total silencio entre nosotras- No quise parecer grosera, así que empecé una conversación irrelevante sobre una nueva tiene de sombreros. De pronto Amanda divisó a su esposo, medio se disculpó y salió a su encuentro. Me dejó allí con la boca abierta, tenía el mismo comportamiento de Alice. A caso estaba viendo cómo sería mi hermana en algunos años? La verdad me agradaba la idea, verla feliz con un esposo de su agrado, con unas hijas adorables…

-Disculpe señorita- Interrumpió mis pensamientos un camarero

-Le dejaron esta nota

-¿A mí?

-Así es señorita y además creo que la señora que la acompañaba la está llamando

Pagué y metí la nota en mi bolso y salí apresuradamente al encuentro de Amanda y su esposo.

-Señor Weber buenas tardes

-Buena tardes ¿Isabella?

-Si querido, Bella nos estaba acompañando en nuestro paseo y le ofrecimos llevarla a su casa luego de pasar por ti

-Entonces no se diga más, vamos todos a casa- Amanda me abrazó y nos dirigimos al coche

No podía creerlo, perdí todo el día y ni siquiera vi su sombra. Me intrigaba la nota en mi bolso, pero obviamente no podía verlo con toda la familia Weber a mí alrededor. Seguramente fue una equivocación.

* * *

Entramos al vestíbulo Amanda y yo, mamá salió a recibirnos cruzó una breves palabras con Amanda y luego se marcharon todos los Weber.

-¿Bella tu paseando por el parque?

-Mamá nunca es tarde para adoptar las buenas costumbres de nuestra sociedad

-Quiero creerte hija, en verdad quiero creerte

Mamá me dejó a solas en el vestíbulo, así que saque la nota de mi bolso; al leerla me quedé sin palabras:

_¿Querida Isabella dónde dejó el coñac? _

_El té no le hace el suficiente honor_

_**E.M.**_

¿Pero cómo? Esto era de lo más extraño. Me quedé terriblemente confundida, y lo peor es lo que me hacía sentir, por un lado, curiosidad, por otro rabia porque siempre jugaba conmigo, y por otro lado una rara ansiedad.

* * *

Habían transcurrido dos días y aún seguía con la miserable invitación en mi poder, solo tenía dos caminos admitir mi derrota y las burlas de Alice, además del enfado de mi mamá, o esperar a ver si mi suerte me ayudaba haciendo algún tipo de sacrificio, como ir a la tienda de sombreros con Alice a escoger los modelitos para el otoño.

Mientras Alice no se decidía si sobre un ala ancha inclinada y una no tan echa pero más inclinada, etc., etc. etc., yo ansiosamente miraba hacia la puerta y hacia la ventana. Quizás Edward pensaba en comprar un nuevo sobrero, o en regalarle uno a su madre, o lo que fuera que lo llevara a la tienda y sus alrededores.

Pero no, eso no iba a ocurrir. Me giré bruscamente, bastante enojada por mi mala suerte, tropezando con una mesa que había olvidado y perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo de bruces y con una terrible vergüenza que no me permitía levantarme.

-Te dije que las mujeres caían literalmente a mis pies

Pero que engreído era ese tipo…

-No lo creo tanto. Creo que solo fue un lamentable accidente de la señorita Cullen, Mike.

¡Esa voz! No podría tener tanta suerte y a la vez tan poca. Alcé la mirada para corroborar mis terribles sospechas. Efectivamente era ÉL. Me tendió su mano, la cual en dichas circunstancias no pude rechazar. Me sentía terriblemente humillada.

-Gracias señor Masen- Dije con la cabeza gacha

-Debe tener cuidado por dónde camina

Su tono era de enfado. Pero la verdad no tenía ánimos para discutir. Noté que aún no soltaba su mano y eso me hizo ruborizar aún más, si es que eso era posible. Lo solté como si me quemara su contacto. Recogió mis guantes (los cuales llevaba en mi mano antes de tropezar) y me los entregó.

-De nuevo gracias señor Masen, y disculpe lo bochornoso de la situación. Buen día señor Newton

Qué bien, no solo me había "caído a los pies" de Mike Newton, quien le contaría la anécdota a medio Londres, sino que Edward Masen podría corroborarlo ya que lo había presenciado en primera fila. Me retiré bastante avergonzada y triste, le dije a Alice que no me sentía bien y que la esperaría en el coche, pero ella ya había terminado con sus encargos así que nos fuimos. Permanecí en silencio todo el camino de regreso a casa, fingiendo estar cansada y con los ojos cerrados para evitar darle cualquier explicación Alice ¿Qué podía decir?

* * *

Estaba en mi habitación pensado en lo sucedido ayer. ¿Qué podría hacer? Lo de la invitación parecía irrelevante en comparación con mi espectacular caída; no le quise contar nada a Alice, y mucho menos a mamá, pero lo cierto es que cuando empezaran las bromas se iban enojar por no decirles. De repente Alice apareció en mi habitación como surgida de la nada:

-¡Me asustaste! ¡Por Dios que a veces pareces un duende!

-¿Será? En fin, Bella, hermanita, buenas nuevas

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Rose está de regreso!

-En serio, ¿pero porqué tan pronto?

-Bueno eso si no lo sé, pero iremos esta tarde a su casa a sorprenderla

-¿No se enojará? Tú sabes Ali, ahora es una mujer casada y la etiqueta

-Bla, bla, bla, tonterías, ahora además de ser nuestra mejor amiga es nuestra cuñada y obviamente somos bienvenidas en su casa cuando sea

-Inclusive sin anunciarnos

-Inclusive Isabella

-No me digas así- le lancé una almohada a la cara, lo que desató una guerra de almohadas como no la teníamos hace mucho tiempo. Luego aún entre risas, me pareció sospechosa tanta dicha de Alice, algo se traía entre manos, la conocía muy bien…

-Ali, hermanita, ¿Por qué tanta emoción por el regreso de Rose y tanto afán por ir a saludarla?

-No puedo creer que lo olvidaras Bella

-¿No recuerdas lo que nos prometió Rose el día de su boda?

La verdad no tenía ni idea de que me estaba hablando Alice. Acudí a mi banco de recuerdos de ese día, y la verdad es que Rose ni siquiera pasó mucho tiempo con nosotras. Quizás fue cuando se estaba cambiando que yo estaba bastante fascinada con el coñac que había rechazado Rose… coñac… té… coñac… Edward… coñac… Edward en serio creería que yo era una bebedora empedernida, donde rayos estaba ese día que no lo vi, y ayer, quizás pensara que estaba ebria y por eso su enfado cuando me caí…

-¡Aquí Alice llamando a Bella, bájate de la nube en la que estás!

-¿Qué?

-Pero que cara más preocupada hermanita, ¿qué te tiene tan distraída últimamente?

-Nada Ali, tonterías que a veces me pongo a pensar, pero en fin, que fue lo que nos prometió Rose que no lo recuerdo

-Pues que nos iba a contar todo sobre la misteriosa noche de bodas de la que solo medio te hablan cuando te vas a casar….

La miré perpleja, que alcances los de mi hermanita, como siempre impaciente por saberlo todo, aunque la verdad a mí también me intrigaba el tema y todo el misterio que tenían para que no supiéramos nada de nada; aún así en este momento solo tenía una cosa en mi cabeza: Edward Masen.

-¿Y tu si crees que nos cuente algo? Ali, debes ser realista, por más que queramos que las cosas sigan siendo como antes no va a ser así.

-Eso es cierto Bella, quizás Rose se comporte como una perfecta señora casada y nos trate como sus pequeñas cuñadas

-¿Crees que podría ser tan radical su cambio?

Alice estalló en carcajadas y me arrojó una almohada al rostro:

-Claro que no Bella, si habrán cosas que cambien, pero eso no implica que ya no podamos ser amigas. De todas formas espero que Rose cumpla su promesa, de lo contrario deberé recurrir a medidas extremas para terminar con mi curiosidad…

-¿Algo cómo qué, casarte?

-Podría ser

-¿Y tú príncipe azul?

-Debería apresurar la búsqueda

-¡No me parece Alice, si tu también te casas, la que quedará fuera del círculo soy yo!- Le dije con fingido tono dramático

-Santo Dios Bella, tienes razón, y para tu presentación aún falta un año…

Alice se quedó meditando en algo y su expresión era la picardía en su más pura expresión cosa que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo, especialmente porque creía ser el objeto de sus pensamientos.

-Claro que si encontrarás al hombre indicado no habría porqué esperar a todas esas formalidades, bastaría con el consentimiento de nuestros padres y podríamos casarnos casi al tiempo.

-Alice deja de fantasear, sé que algún día me tendré que casar y lo haré pero si ese día se puede retrasar mucho, pero mucho tiempo, eso si me haría realmente feliz.

-Cuándo te enamores vas a cambiar de parecer

-No estás enamorada pero te quieres casar

-Voy un paso delante de ti. No te preocupes Bella, cuando estés perdidamente enamorada y te mueras por casarte no me voy a burlar de ti, así que no te preocupes ni te tardes en admitirlo solo por no darme la razón.

Alice se levantó de mi cama con solemnidad pero conteniendo una risa, mientras yo realmente estaba enojada con ella por entrometerse en mi vida, conmigo por ser tan torpe, con Edward por estar presente en mis últimas caídas hablando literal y figuradamente, y de nuevo conmigo por permitir que ese hombre ocupara todos mis pensamientos.

* * *

Aún estaba algo enfadada, pero igual, aprovechando que mamá y papá no estaban en casa, fuimos a casa de Rose. Alice era de la filosofía que era preferible pedir perdón que pedir permiso… eso siempre nos trajo problemas desde chiquillas y lo peor era que no yo no hacía nada para remediarlo. Ser la menor tenía sus ventajas, cuando hacíamos travesuras gracias a esa famosa filosofía de mi hermana, mamá siempre le recalcaba a Alice que yo era la hermanita menor y que seguía su ejemplo por eso debía comportarse bien.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Rose, nos miró evidentemente sorprendida pero para nada enfadada:

-Las extrañé muchísimo aunque fuera poco tiempo

Nos abrazó y solo pudimos responder con grititos y saltos de alegría por estar reunidas de nuevo. Rose fue la primera en recobrar la compostura:

-Estando con ustedes se me olvida que ahora soy la señora de la casa

-Eso fue un cumplido o un insulto

-Querida Alice, claro que es un cumplido

A penas sonreí.

-Y tú Bella, ¿porqué tan callada?

-¿Te parece?

-Si me parece y mucho.

-No, impresiones tuyas, ¿no has terminado de acostumbrarte a tu nuevo papel de esposa y ya estas ensayando para el de madre?

-Sí definitivamente estas bien Bella. Sigan por aquí al salón.

-¿En serio? ¿Nos vas a atender como cualquier visita más Rose? – Exclamó una indignada Alice

-Claro que no, solo quería ver tu cara de duende enfurruñado. Aprovechemos que aún es temprano y les muestro toda la casa.

En verdad era un casa preciosa, pequeña pero muy acogedora, y contrario a lo que yo pensaba Rose se veía realmente feliz. Cada lugar que nos enseñaba tenía cosas que había escogido ella y otras que había escogido Emmet, inclusive el estudio que era un lugar reservado para Emmet tenía su "toque". Mi hermano siempre había sido un hombre cariñoso, y al aparecer con Rose también lo era. Más le valía porque entre la duende y yo le daríamos su merecido si hacía sufrir a nuestra amiga.

No quería arruinar el momento pero necesitaba saber si Rose seguía con sus ilusiones de amor, no entiendo porqué una parte de mí quería comprobar que era yo la que tenía la razón, pero por otro lado y por primera vez en mi vida, viendo a Rose tan feliz y con esa mirada de ilusión quería estar completamente equivocada al respecto.

-Rose… mmmm…

-Qué pasa Bella, tu nunca eres tímida

-¿Y has logrado que Emmet te declare su amor?

-Pues la verdad así con todas sus letras no y quizás nunca lo haga.

Alice y yo quedamos completamente sorprendidas. Rose hablaba muy en serio, pero no parecía enfadada, sino más bien algo analítica. Era tan extraño su comentario.

-¡Me encanta sus caras, si hubiera un modo de inmortalizarlas en este momento!- Seguíamos completamente calladas – A ver les explico. ¿Emmet las quiere?

-Sí, siempre ha sido muy afectuoso- Alice me miraba para que yo completara su frase

-Claro, es un buen hermano, aunque a veces algo sobre protector

-¿Y alguna vez se los ha dicho?

Me quedé pensando y la verdad…

-Nunca- exclamamos al mismo tiempo

-Ven, quizás Emmet nunca me lo diga, pero sé que me adora y hay muchas otras formas de darme cuenta de eso. Por eso estoy tan feliz, aunque no niego que algún día me gustaría escucharlo con todas las letras.

-¿Y qué otras formas son esas?- No quería que Rose se hiciera ilusiones solamente porque mi hermano era amable o un buen esposo, ¿aunque si era así que ganaba con sacarla de su burbuja?

-Detalles, muchos detalles. Les voy a contar algo muy íntimo pero deben prometer que jamás lo mencionarán, menos a Emmet, se enfadaría demasiado y quizás hasta me dejaría.

Realmente nos intrigó.

-Todas las noches, antes de irnos a dormir, Emmet cepilla mi cabello, mientras me cuenta algo de su día, luego es él quien me ayuda a trenzarlo, cuando termina, siempre se queda mirándome y me da un tremendo beso. Inclusive un día me dijo que a veces se preguntaba si quizás yo fuera un ángel que había bajado del cielo para cuidarlo todo el resto de la vida.

Me quedé sin palabras. Emmet, mi hermano, ¿le dijo eso? Creo que debía darle el beneficio de la duda al tema del amor. Cuando Alice reaccionó empezó a dar de brinquitos, abrazó a Rose completamente emocionada:

-Me alegra mucho que mi hermano se comporte así contigo. ¡Espero que muy pronto te haga saber lo que siente por ti con todas las letras!

-Y ya que estamos aquí en una atmósfera de tanta confianza ya me imagino la razón de esta apresurada visita ¿verdad Alice?

Alice a penas se encogió de hombros aunque me sorprendió su respuesta:

-Sí pero no. Creo que con lo que nos has contado esas cosas hacen parte de tu idilio y la verdad siento que ya compartiste mucho con nosotras.

-Ay por Dios Alice está madurando, solo falta que me digas que Bella se enamoró-Y las tres soltamos una sonora carcajada por el último comentario

-Pues Rose déjame informarte que eso aún no pasa y creo que falta mucha tela que cortar para el vestido que usaré ese día…

-¡Bella que cosas dices! Pero en fin, solo les diré una cosa, en lo posible cuando se casen que en verdad sea con alguien que se amen, porque así todo lo que compartan será realmente maravilloso, inclusive las dificultades.

-¿En tampoco tiempo y ya hablas de dificultades?

-Claro Bella, no faltan las discusiones, y pues inclusive tuvimos un pleito bastante fuerte cuando Emmet de dijo que debíamos suspender el viaje de bodas… pero sabes que fue lo agradable? La reconciliación, nos guiñó un ojo y su mirada fue de tanta picardía que no pudimos evitar reír aún sin saber porqué.

Más tarde estábamos en el salón tomando el té, cuando mi hermano llegó más temprano de lo esperado, venía un poco apresurado al parecer. Nos dio una rápido beso y se dirigió de inmediato a su estudio.

-¿Rose y sabes porqué tanta prisa?

-La verdad no entiendo mucho de eso pero creo que tiene que ver con un barco que se quedó sin capitán a último momento y deben conseguir urgentemente uno o de lo contrario se perderá una carga que llevan a la India, y la que allí deben recoger para traer de regreso a Londres.

-Pues para no entender creo que tienes completamente claro el panorama- exclamé

-Emmet ha estado buscando allí y allá, le ha recomendado a los conocidos pero aún no encuentran alguien. Además escoja a quien escoja habrá un gran riesgo porque no hay tiempo para confirmar la clase de persona que sea.

Nos quedamos en silencio. La situación era para preocuparse.

-No pongan esas caras chicas, yo sé que todo se va solucionar- Alice siempre hablaba como si pudiera ver el futuro, y en momentos como estos nos gustaba mucho pensar que así era porque eso nos daba confianza.

Alice estaba inquieta, como buscando algo.

-¿Qué se te perdió?

-Bella se me calló mi broche

-Alice pero lo tenías hace un rato

-Donde hemos estado- me fulminaron con la mirada y me respondieron al tiempo

-Por toda la casa

-Cierto. Pues dividamos y si no lo encontramos pues Rose le puede recomendar a los encargados de la limpieza.

-Pues no hay de otra pero primero debo encargarme de unos detalles para la cena. Alice tú que eres más ágil busca en la segunda planta que es más grande y tu busca en este piso Bella. Yo echaré un vistazo al jardín cuando termine en el personal de la cocina pero si se calló allí dudo que lo encontremos.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra, busqué por todas partes y no encontré nada. Inclusive, interrumpí a mi hermano en su estudio y tampoco. Pensé y solo me quedaba un sitio el recibidor. Empecé a buscar y alcancé a ver algo brillante debajo de una repisa. Me puse a gatas a tratar de sacarlo, pero no alcanzaba, me recosté completamente en el suelo cuando por fin lo pude atrapar, sin levantarme aún del piso me quedé mirando el broche. Por primera vez le ganaba en algo Alice. Supongo que cuando nos abrazamos con Rose y dimos saltitos el broche salió disparado y ni cuenta nos dimos.

-Confiéselo, me está siguiendo

Me levanté tan abruptamente que casi choco con él. Quedé frente a frente, bueno más bien frente a pecho, porque él era mucho más alto que yo. Como era que siempre me encontraba en las situaciones más inexplicables con él. Ahora cómo iba a obligarlo a que me ayudara si él sabía tantas cosas bochornosas de mí.

-Bueno sí un poco. La verdad es que necesito de su ayuda. Me puede esperar un momento.

-Solamente lo que se tarde su hermano en recibirme

-Fui rápidamente al salón donde había dejado mi bolso, y de inmediato regresé al recibidor.

-Edward

-¿Ya no soy el señor Masen? ¿Y qué pasó con lo de Eddy?

Me tenía en sus manos eso era definitivo -¿Cómo puedo llamarle?

-Edward, siempre, y delante de quien sea.

-De acuerdo- Saqué rápidamente de mi bolso la invitación- El día que estuve en su casa olvidé entregarle esto.

La tomó, la miró, la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

-Sé que mamá y la señora Elizabeth han hablado pero al parecer aún ella no menciona nada de la usencia de la invitación.

-No, aún no le he dicho que la pequeña e inquieta Isabella por estar bebiendo y discutiendo con el dueño de casa olvidó ese pequeño detalle. La versión oficial es que simplemente no recordaba donde la había puesto y que no creía que por no tener esto- señaló su bolsillo -los Cullen nos negaran la entrada a su casa.

Me quedé en silencio, como defenderme ante los hechos tal cual eran. Mordí mi labio, sin saber que decir.

-No haga eso

-¿Qué?- Volví a morder mi labio

-Eso precisamente- Se acercó lentamente a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – Al parecer usted no siempre se comporta de la forma adecuada

-Sé que no me comporté correctamente en su casa…

-¿Y su caída a los pies de Newton?- me interrumpió

-Ese fue un terrible y bochornoso accidente

-Por el que tampoco se va a tener que preocupar

-Pero si Mike es un chismoso- No pude evitar morderme el labio nuevamente

-Sabe una cosa Isabella…

-Bella por favor- Lo interrumpí para aliviar la evidente tensión que se sentía en el ambiente

-Bella… Newton no dirá absolutamente nada

-¿Cómo lo convenció?

-En otra oportunidad le contaré esa anécdota.

-Entonces, ahora son más cosas sobre las que necesito que no diga nada-dije con aliento contenido esperando por su respuesta. Aún no soltaba mi rostro lo que me estaba produciendo un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago y hacía que mis palabras sonaran como un susurro

-Creo que la única forma de quedar a paz es que usted me guarde por lo menos un secreto

-Sí claro, aunque no nos conocemos déjeme decirle que soy una persona que sabe guardar secretos

-Inclusive con su hermana

-Inclusive- recordé sus intenciones de buscar esposa, y la posible candidata; que horrible cosa me diría que pudiera arruinar sus planes con Alice. Lo peor es que ya me había comprometido. Si era algo que iba a perjudicar a mi hermana, fuera lo que fuera después me encargaría que Alice lo supiera sin romper mi promesa, hallaría la forma.

-La veo algo dubitativa

-No para nada, entonces, ¿qué secreto debo guardarle?

No me dio tiempo de pensar. De repente sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Me quedé en shock, y luego, esa sensación en mi estomago aumentó mil veces más, cerré los ojos y apoyé mis puños cerrados en su pecho. Empezó a pasar su lengua por la comisura de mis labios, por lo que algo vacilante entre abrí mis labios. Sentí como deslizaba su lengua en mi boca, lo que por una extraña razón me encantó aún más. Exploraba mi boca y yo por mi parte empecé a imitar sus movimientos, recibiendo como respuesta que acercará aún más mi rostro, si es que era posible.

El sonido de risas en el pasillo nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No sé cómo hice para recuperar la compostura y salir de allí de inmediato. En el pasillo estaban Alice y Rose riendo a carcajadas:

-¿De qué tanto se ríen?

-Es que fue muy gracioso

-Si fue muy gracioso, pero ¿qué?

-Alice no encontró nada en el segundo piso así que bajo al jardín conmigo y lo "encontró" entre los Rosales; después de desgarrar las mangas de su vestido y ensuciarse la falda logro recostarlo solo para descubrir que ese brillo dorado era de un cascabel.

-Con el que tampoco me pude quedar porque era del gato del vecino que se no sé donde salió y se lanzó como una fiera para que se lo devolviera de inmediato

-En verdad es muy gracioso, pero no tienes el vestido desgarrado aunque sí con algo de suciedad. Y para su completa envidia soy la ganadora, encontré el broche.

Escuchamos al fondo voces y de repente estaba él allí en el pasillo:

-Buenas noches señora Cullen, señoritas

-Señor Masen- respondieron al unísono Alice y Rose.

-Edward- respondí yo, ante la sorpresa de Rose

-Con su permiso, el señor Cullen me espera.

-Propio- respondimos cortésmente

Alice al parecer no olvidaba que el día de la boda yo lo llamaba por su apodo de la infancia:

-Parece que desde que entregaste las invitaciones has socializado más con él

-Es infantil que le siga llamando por ese apodo que se nota que le disgusta demasiado.

-Ay que maduras se han vuelto mis cuñaditas

Las dos miramos con reprobación a Rose-

-Bueno Rose, tu casa está llena de visitas así que nos vamos- dije

-Porqué Bella, si ya Emmet va a estar ocupado podemos seguir charlando con Rose un rato más.

-Alice, me encantaría que se quedaran pero bella tiene razón, Emmet está muy ocupado y quizás me necesite para algo.

-Siendo así, chao cuñadita

-Gracias Rose, espero que en estos días nos vengas a visitar.

-Si no las tendré merodeando por aquí, ¿verdad Alice?

-Muy cierto

Mientras nos terminábamos de despedir, me quedé mirando hacia el pasillo, pero no se veía a nadie. Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca. Quedaban pocos días para el baile de Alice, quizás era la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar toda esta situación que definitivamente se me había salido de las manos.

_

* * *

_

**_Gracias por sus alertas y reviews. Como lo han podio ver no me ha quedado mucho tiempo para actualizar así que no me vayan a arrojar a los lobos… pero si me pueden arrojar a los vampiros je, je, je! Nos estamos leyendo y no olviden abajo, abajo, abajo, se encuentra el botón verde._**


	7. El baile

_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía._

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a Cherry SA, chiioculle y marihel quienes me han dejado sus valiosos comentarios desde que empezaron a leer mi historia**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**6. EL BAILE**

Soñé con él. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Me desconcertaba por completo. Finalmente, ¿quién seguía a quién? Frente a él me volvía una completa tonta, se me olvida todo, y luego las dudas me sumían en un mar e confusiones. La nota, ¿cómo fue que no le vi ese día? Y ayer, qué hacía en casa de Rose. Y lo más importante de todo, por qué me había besado. Jamás me imagine que un beso despertara tantas emociones. A caso era… No podía dejar que las tontas ideas de mi hermana me llenaran la cabeza de tonterías como le pasó a Rose.

Me levanté y aún sumida en mis pensamientos me arreglé y bajé a desayunar. Ya estaban todos en la mesa. Llegué justo para escuchar a mamá decir:

-No pensé que Edward fuera tan audaz

Me sonrojé como una tonta pensando en nuestro beso. Pero obviamente no era de esa audacia de la que hablaba mamá. Al menos no creo que lo hiciera tan emocionada.

-Buenos días a todos- Traté de disimular mi sonrojo y pregunté despreocupadamente

-¿Por qué tanta emoción?

-Hermanita, nuestra familia está estrenando héroe

La miré expectante. No había duda de quién me hablaban, pero lo que no entendía era el motivo.

-Pues la verdad por primera vez desde que naciste querida Alice, debo decir que tienes la razón aunque suene exagerado- afirmó mamá

-¿Espero que no vayan a hacer ese comentario frente a Edward verdad?- mencionó papa en tono de burla

-No te preocupes padre, la delegada va a ser Bella

-Ja, ja, ja como me río. ¿En serio qué pasó?- Papá fue quien tomó la palabra

-Supongo que ayer cuando fueron sin avisar- no se me escapó su tono de reprobación – a casa de su hermano, se enteraron del tremendo problema que tenía con uno de sus barcos…

-¿Ya se solucionó?

-No me interrumpas pequeña.

-Lo siento, sigue papá- Lo miré con ojos de corderito

-Solo falta ultimar unos pequeños detalles pero podemos decir que así es.

-Y quién ayudó fue Edward- lo dije como una afirmación. Bueno aquí estaba la respuesta a dos de mis tantas preguntas, la razón de su visita a casa de Rose, y solo era yo quien lo seguía.

-Llamando a Bella-

-¿Qué?

-Mamá, últimamente se le ha vuelto costumbre, se distrae siempre que hablamos. Estoy por pensar que la aburrimos.

-Déjala Alice, tu hermana siempre ha sido algo despistada

-Gracias mamá, no me defiendas tanto. En fin, o sea que Edward conocía a un capitán de confianza

-No querida hermanita, Edward va a ser el capitán.

Me quedé de una sola pieza. Pero cómo era posible, estaría fuera como seis meses y ni siquiera asistiría al baile de Alice… Todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-No… Puedo… cre…er que… me creee… que me creyeras

Alice no podía parar de reír…

-Deberías ver tu cara… Pues claro que él conocía a un capitán.

Han pasado diez y siete años desde que nací y todo este tiempo Alice ha estado a mi lado, y aún caigo en sus bromas. ¡Ay cómo pude creerle algo tan descabelladlo!

-Bueno, ya es suficiente Alice.

-Si mamá. Lo siento Bella, igual ¿así me quieres cierto?

-No sé, es una pregunta difícil… mmmm…. Díganos que si

Cuando nos retiramos de la mesa, Alice me abrazó y…:

-Hermanita, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada Ali

-En serio te veo tan pensativa. Me preocupas.

-No es nada raro, en serio. Tú sabes, con esto de la boda de Rose, ahora tu presentación y cómo tu misma dices, quizás tengamos muy pronto tu boda.

-Y qué te preocupa, ¿quedarte sola?

-No, el novio

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, que no quiero que te hagan daño y pues cómo aún no has encontrado a alguien, y pues quizás si encuentras a alguien, ese alguien no piense igual que tu, y entonces no sea alguien adecuado, y…

-Para ya Bella, alguien, alguien, alguien, no te endiento.

-Ni yo me entiendo, olvídalo ¿sí?

-Está bien, ya pronto será la fiesta y tendremos algo nuevo de que hablar.

La dichosa fiesta. Una parte de mí se moría de ganas por el reencuentro, la otra era muy cobarde y creía que era más seguro huir. Ahora menos que nunca podía permitir que Edward se acercara a Alice, no podría soportar ni un solo minuto teniéndolo de cuñado.

* * *

Al parecer ya habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados. Alice estaba muy nerviosa, decía que tenía un presentimiento, y que el encuentro con su futuro amado sería más pronto de lo que pensaba:

-Casi puedo verlo Bella- Alice suspiraba

-Alice, ni se te ocurra decirle algo así a nadie. Pensarán que estás loca.

-¿Y tú lo piensas?

-No, solo creo que eres bastante soñadora y perceptiva. Eso no significa que seas vidente.

-¿No quieres saber que veo en tu futuro?

-Con tus ideas la verdad prefiero ignorarlo

-¿No sientes curiosidad ni un poquito?

-No

Completamente falso. Si sentía mucha curiosidad. Casi siempre las tonterías que decía Alice resultaban ciertas; ese era nuestro secreto. Aunque claro está, ella decía que todo podía cambiar, que éramos dueños de nuestro destino pero que cuando una decisión estaba tomada ya no había manera de cambiar el curso de las cosas. A veces sonaba tan misteriosa.

-Estás preciosa

-Gracias Bella; aunque tú también estás muy linda. El azul te sienta muy bien y sé que a muchos les va a encantar.

-Lo dices porque tú escogiste el color, el estilo, mejor dicho todo.

-No puedo evitarlo, ¡me encanta!

-Bueno, para tu entrada triunfal debo estar en primera fila así que bajaré de una vez. Le diré a papá que espere un momento y que suba a escoltarte te parece?

-Me parece

* * *

Cuando bajé al salón me encontré a toda la familia Webber lo cual me alegró. Realmente me parecían unas personas tan sinceras y amables que en poco tiempo les había tomado mucho cariño. A lo lejos divisé a mamá quien ultimaba unos detalles y me hizo señas para que continuara conversando con mis amigas, al parecer tenía todo bajo control. Papá se acercó a saludarlos y de paso le indiqué que Alice lo estaba esperando. En otro extremo divisé a los Newton, Mike ni me miraba. En realidad habían muchas personas….

Sí, lo estaba buscando. Para qué negarlo. ¿Y si finalmente no venía? No debería importarme, pero así era, por alguna extraña razón que para mi era incomprensible, ansiaba el reencuentro así fuera para discutir. Pero él no estaba. Me disculpé y alejé de los Webber y me ubique en un punto del salón donde podría hacer una paneo mejor del salón. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que el saludo de Rose, me asustó.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Porqué estás aquí sola?

-Hola Rose- besé su mejilla- estaba observando el salón. Todo quedó precioso ¿verdad?

-Sí es cierto, pero eso no explica que estés solita

-Sabes que Alice y tu son mi compañía

-Me convenciste

-¿Y Emmet?

-Es terrible a veces. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos en la entrada con tus padres, Carlisle ya iba por Alice, y Esme estaba recibiendo a su amiga, la señora Masen, medio las saludó y secuestro a tu amigo, porque quiere que sea su nuevo socio

-¿A mi amigo?

-Edward Masen, Alice me dijo que desde mi boda ustedes se cayeron muy bien. Además parecía haber cierta confianza entre ustedes el día que se encontraron en mi casa.

-Bueno, no sé si pudiéramos hablar de amistad, solo digamos que el destino ha hecho que nos encontremos más a menudo de lo que uno pudiera imaginar

-El caso es que Emmet cuando tiene en mente un negocio se vuelve un obseso. Esa es mi verdadera competencia para tener su corazón: los negocios

-Rose, ¿cómo fue tu primer beso?

-¿Bella, a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Curiosidad no más

-Pero si siempre decías que no te importaban esas cosas cuando Alice y yo sacábamos el tema…

-O sea que Alice si sabe

-O sea que Alice prestó verdadera atención cuando les conté

-Mea culpa. ¿Me cuentas otra vez?

-Fue algo bonito, muy tierno y sobre todo muy inocente. No se compara a los besos de tu hermano.

-¿Félix no ha regresado de las Islas, verdad?

-Por mí que no vuelva. Creo que sería un poco incómodo. A pesar que lo nuestro fueron solo besitos robados y cosas de niños, Emmet lo sigue considerando su mejor amigo, inclusive se mantienen en contacto. Hay juegos que es mejor no jugar Bella, puede que te encuentres algo que no estás buscando.

-Lo dices por…

-Ti. Eres tan racional, tan centrada, que estoy segura, más que segura, que cuando te enamores vas a perder la cabeza sin remedio, y solo espero que te encuentres con un verdadero caballero.

-Ahora sí que no te entendí

-En otro momento continuamos con esta charla. No quiero que algún chismoso nos esté prestando atención. Tenemos una conversación pendiente las tres.

-Alice te dijo algo sobre "sus presentimientos"

-No mucho, porque según sus propias palabras aún no se ha tomado una decisión. Pero me preocupa un poco el hecho que mencionó textualmente que te iba a hacer perder la cabeza.

-Esas son tonterías.

-No lo son Bella y tú lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé y tú tampoco Rose. De la nada no va a aparecer…

Me vi alzada en vilo, me giraron y me dejaron nuevamente en mi sitio. Quien más sino…

-Veo que estas feliz hermanito. No me saludabas así desde que tenía como doce años

-La pequeña Bella y mi hermosa esposa

-Querido, creo que alguien aceptó ser tu socio- Rose enarcó una ceja, y con razón, parecía más feliz que cuando ella aceptó ser su esposa. La verdad estaba pasando del desazón a una furia contenida.

-Buenas noches Bella, señora Cullen

Por fin su voz, por fin su presencia, por fin su aroma, no podía negarlo, estaba feliz de verlo allí. Extendí mi mano para que la besara al igual que Rose.

-Señor Masen, buenas noches- Exclamó Rose entre dientes

-Edward, gusto en saludarte

-El gusto es mío

En ese momento mamá anunció la entrada de Alice, todos nos giramos hacia la puerta del salón; efectivamente allí estaba mi hermanita, se veía preciosa.

Edward con disimulo y aprovechando la distracción de todos, se acercó a mi huido para susurrarme:

-Se ve muy hermosa

-Si tiene razón, está preciosa- Me enfadé al escuchar ese comentario de él, aunque fuera cierto que Alice deslumbraba- Nuevamente se acercó a mi oído y en un tono bajo y ronco que me erizó lo piel escuche claramente las palabras que hicieron que me ruborizara:

-Me refería a usted, Bella

Alice siguió su entrada triunfal en el salón, todos aplaudimos y se anunció oficialmente su presentación ante la sociedad; inició un baile con papá al cual se le fueron uniendo más parejas, entre ellas Emmet y Rosalie. Todo esto traducido al español realmente significaba que estaba lista para el mercado matrimonial; ahora todos en picada como gavilanes polleros.

-Parece que usted no tiene remedio ¿verdad Bella?-Lo miré extrañada y enarcando una ceja

-Su comentario acerca de los gavilanes

-Parece que usted siempre cerca cuando se escapan mis pensamientos

-Así es y no son muy agradable por cierto- al parecer estaba enfadado

-Usted no entiende

-Entonces explíqueme mientras bailamos

Me arrastró a la pista de baile, y me hizo romper mi promesa de jamás bailar un vals, allí estaba yo, en sus brazos, sintiéndome vibrante, plena, feliz. Esa no era yo, ¿qué hacía la presencia de este hombre que perturbaba ms sentidos?-

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces?

-Sí, me iba a explicar su sardónico comentario

-Es que usted no lo entendería

-Pues intentémoslo

-Es que… no le parece injusto todo esto. Uno es "presentado" para que algún caballero escoja esposa cómo si uno fuera una pieza más en un mercado. Una debería tener la oportunidad de escoger.

-Bueno, pues dependiendo de los padres, a veces permiten cierto grado de elección ¿no?

-Pero nunca está la posibilidad de ser independiente, por ejemplo

-A mi me parece que usted es bastante independiente

-Cosa que no le va a gustar a mi futuro esposo

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?- Preguntó entre dientes

-No tengo la menor idea pero no creo que tenga tanta suerte como para que ese anónimo en mi futuro me permita las libertades de las que gozo en mi hogar y me temo que eso mismo va a pasar con Alice, nos van a quebrantar el espíritu.

Terminó el vals y me retiré. Nunca le había expresado a nadie mis verdadera razones de porqué no quería creer en el amor, y le huiría al matrimonio todo lo que fuera posible, era eso, la dominación del espíritu, eso no sería tan fácil conmigo. Me sentí perturbada así que me escabullí del salón y busqué una terraza solitaria. Allí sola con mis pensamientos comprendí que el peligro no era el vals sino con quién bailaras. Creo que estaba obsesionando con él, hasta podía sentir su aroma.

Cerré los ojos imaginando su presencia cuando sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura. Abrí los ojos de inmediato y me giré abruptamente para encontrarme frente a frente con el motivo de mis pensamientos. Me quedé pasmada y en vez de exigirle que me soltará apoye mis manos en su pecho y mordí mi labio inferior.

-¿Bella que me has hecho?

Y nuevamente me besó. Pero esta vez ya estaba preparada, lo que hizo que el beso se tornara más frenético que el anterior. Me sentí perderme en ese beso y más aún cuando sus manos se posaron en mi espalda atrayéndome por completo a su cuerpo; sentí el calor que emanaba de él, recorría mi espalda con fervor y yo no pude evitar rodear su cuello con mis brazos. De repente sentí sus labios en mi cuello, ascendieron hasta posarse en mi el lóbulo de mi oreja el cual succionó haciéndome estremecer…

-Bella- suspiró en mi odio

De repente se detuvo. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y luego apoyó su frente en la mía. Tomó una bocanada de aire:

-Perdóname, esto no es correcto

Me quedé en silencio, alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, se veían más oscuros de lo normal, su gesto era anhelante.

-Estás perdonado- Rocé suevamente sus labios con los míos –¿Igual no siempre queremos lo correcto cierto?

Me soltó. Y me dejó allí, sola, confundida y con unas ansias de algo más que yo no comprendían. Recordé las palabras de Rose, pasión. Nuestro mi primer beso fue tierno pero estoy casi segura que esto que estaba sintiendo era pasión. Regresé al baile y me reuní con mí familia quienes estaban conversado a gusto. Alice estaba bailando con Mike Newton, el cual se veía embelesado. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía terriblemente feliz hasta que mi hermano hizo un comentario que me dejó helada:

-Edward sería un excelente cuñado. Deberíamos conspirar para unir a esos dos

-Miré hacia la pista en el preciso momento en que Alice y Edward iniciaban un baile

No pude evitar pensar que solo estaba jugando conmigo. Mi familia parecía complacida con la idea de que Edward hiciera parte de la familia.

-Pero querido Emmet, no hay conspiración que funcione con Alice, la decisión será suya- Sentenció Rose

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Hija tu que piensas?

-Yo, estoy de acuerdo con Rose, mamá- Como decirles que ese hombre no iba a ser para Alice. Yo no lo permitiría. No sé que haría pero Edward Masen jamás se casaría con Alice.

* * *

**_Sí, lo sé, lo sé, siempre prometo actualizar pronto y no lo hago ¡¡¡¡sorry!!!! Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas me dan mucho ánimo para seguir adelante. Nos estamos leyendo y no olviden abajo, abajo, abajo, se encuentra el botón que ahora es azul._**


	8. El baile II

_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía._

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a aizen63, anekka, annaa-DCullen, butterfly98, Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, chiiocullen, elizaah, Holanda, kiiLlii, Lau Cullen18, marihel, nadiarc22, NancyJoong, NessiBella, Noe76, nyssaCullen, sheryl Alexandra, valeriana25, Cherrie SA, Mabru Black as Hydrangea, michellerm39, SadisticTorment, sunny ex koori, terra2012 y veronick quienes han agradado mi historia dentro de sus alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Mil Gracias.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**7. EL BAILE II**

Una vez terminó la música, Edward escoltó a Alice hasta nuestro grupo. Ella se veía radiante, feliz, más que feliz, dichosa, eufórica.

-Que están tramando picarones- Canturreó Alice. Edward a su lado inclinó la cabeza como si se fuera a retirar pero no se movió de su sitio.

-Nada. ¿Cierto Emmet?

-Cierto querida Rose

-Me pareció que estaban conspirando. En fin, no hagan planes para el domingo.

-¿Y eso, nos vas a invitar a algún lado hermanita?

-No yo, Emmet, Edward- Emmet miró a su esposa con cara de "te lo dije"- Es que van a realizar una especie de competición- Lo miró para que aclara el tema

-Sí, es que este año mi tío organizó una carrera de observación que tengo entendido les gustaba realizar en su juventud, para celebrar nuestro regreso al país.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no veo a Peter- Exclamó mamá

En ese momento llegó la madre de Edward:

-Veo que te me adelantaste hijo

-Es que es difícil ocultarle algo a Alice- le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa lo que a mí hizo sentir que la cabeza me iba a estallar de la rabia, pero también intenté sonreí aunque creo que lo que hice fue una mueca.

-No sabía que conocían a mi tío

-Pero por supuesto, desde nuestra infancia éramos inseparables, tus padres, Peter y yo.

Papá se puso muy serio.

-Sigan ultimando los detalles de la invitación, mientras yo concluyo un tema que tengo pendiente

Mamá y Elizabeth intercambiaron miradas. La retirada de papá, aunque cortés, no dejó de ser extraña. Obviamente no le gustó el comentario de mamá acerca de sus amigos de juventud.

-En fin, claro que iremos

-Entonces confirmada su asistencia. Conocen el camino ¿cierto?

-Cierto

Emmet y Rose miraban la situación algo divertidos pero al empezó a sonar un nuevo vals, decidieron unirse a la danza. Edward parecía algo incómodo. Quizás por la situación de mis padres o quizás quería quedarse a solas con Alice. Pues no se lo permitiría. Mamá habló un poco más y luego se retiró junto a Elizabeth, supongo que para recordar viejas épocas. Así que allí estábamos los tres. A lo lejos vi cómo Ángela me hacía señas para que me acercara, pero fingí no verla.

Nos rodeó un silencio incómodo, aunque no para Alice, quien como siempre parecía un pequeño duendecillo feliz. Cuando habló quise matarla:

-Este baile no lo tengo prometido, pensé que Emmet bailaría conmigo.

-Puedes descansar un poco- la animé – has bailado mucho

-Y tú poco. Pero que dices Bella, esta noche está hecha para bailar

Y allí salió Edward al rescate, tan galante, tan tonto, tan, tan… grrr… quería gritar.

-Alice tiene razón, es un baile y hay que bailar, así que…

-Voy a salvar a papá de su mal humor por su propio bien. Recuerda Edward dijiste que un baile era para bailar quiero verlo…

Y así Alice se fue dando de saltitos, dejándome con la boca abierta, y a Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Alice es realmente sorprendente- musitó

La vimos de repente a aparecer en el centro del salón bailando con papá quien ya no fruncía el ceño y en lugar de ello sonreía. Alice le hizo señas a Edward para que se uniera al baile, quien ni corto ni perezoso me tomó de la cintura y me fue empujando hacia adelante.

-No me invitas, me arrastras

-Si te invito vas a decir que no

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Te estoy empezando a conocer, y definitivamente estás enojada aunque no entiendo el porqué.

Empezó a hacerme girar entre sus brazos y no pude evitar sonreír como una estúpida. Lo único bueno es que el también sonreía y sentí como si todo alrededor desapareciera y solamente estuviéramos los dos en medio del salón.

-¿Por qué estas enojada Bella?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-No lo sé y por eso mismo te lo pregunto

-No estoy enojada

-Si lo estás

-¿Porqué me dejaste esa nota el día que estaba con los Weber?

-¿Porqué estas enojada?

-No le voy a decir

-Entonces yo tampoco. Cuando quieres mostrar las cartas en la mesa yo también estaré dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Bueno.

-La curiosidad hará que muestres tus cartas primero.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?

-Te estoy conociendo cada vez más, ya te lo dije.

-Nunca terminas de conocer a una persona

-Eso es cierto, yo hasta ahora estoy comenzado como ya te lo dije

-Pues a mí no me interesa conocerte

-Esa es tu decisión. Sin embargo no me afecta porque no te creo.

Este hombre me enervaba, cómo era posible que después de sentir que literalmente flotaba en la pista ahora solo quisiera sacarlo de una oreja cual niño insolente. Pero si creía que con su jueguito se ganaría mi amistad para poder conquistar a Alice estaba muy equivocada. Jamás sería su amiga. Jamás.

-¿Jamás qué?

-Perdón

-Acabaste de decir jamás con tal resolución que hasta me asusté- dijo irónicamente.

Como es que este hombre me hacía perder el hilo entre lo que pensaba y lo que decía. Afortunadamente solo mencioné el jamás. No pude evitar ruborizarme.

-Así pareces un dulce, tierna e inocente damisela sonrojada.

-Pues no soy ninguna inocente damisela

-Pero si eres muy dulce. Me consta.

Me hizo ruborizar aún más. Como era posible que tuviera intenciones de comprometerse con Alice y me hiciera esos comentarios. Estuve tentada a preguntárselo pero eso sería poner las cartas sobre la mesa, como él mismo había dicho y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Cuando caiga su teatro seré yo quien sonría triunfalmente.

La música dejó de sonar. Edward se inclinó besó mi mano, agradeció la pieza y me escoltó hacia donde estaba Ángela quien nuevamente buscaba mi atención. Mientras Ángela conversaba sobre lo linda que se vía mi hermana, no podía apartar mis ojos de ese hombre mientras nuevamente se reunía con mi hermano y mi padre supongo que para hablar de negocios.

El baile prosiguió y dejé de lado mi resolución de no bailar teniendo en cuenta que gracias al señor Masen había roto mi promesa de nunca bailar un vals. Lo único molesto del asunto era que quienes me invitaban a bailar lo hacían para averiguar cosas sobre mi hermana.

Edward se perdió entre la multitud y ya no le pude ver más, lo que no me gustó mucho ya que Alice también estaba pérdida en esa misma multitud.

-Tiene este baile prometido- me giré prontamente al sentir aquel caballero tan cerca de mí

-No, no señor

-Permítame presentarme, soy James Smith

-Gusto en conocerlo, yo soy…

-Isabella Cullen, pero prefiere que la llamen Bella

-Veo que usted si me conoce a mí

-Si no le parece aún más atrevido, ¿podríamos continuar esta conversación mientras bailamos?

Estuve a punto de declinar su "invitación" por tanta osadía pero a lo lejos divisé a Edward quien al parecer estaba algo molesto. Quise pensar que era por mi comportamiento con este cabello. Lo mejor sería comprobarlo.

-Me parece atrevido, pero igual me apetece bailar

Mientras bailábamos me estaba contando sobre su familia, a quienes la verdad nunca había tratado pero según lo que comentaba, eran muy influyentes en Londres. La verdad era bastante vanidosos y creo que pensaba que con vanagloriase ante mí me estaba cautivando. La verdad el hecho de que sonriera como una tonta ayudaba a que creyera eso, pero la razón era que cada acto de camaradería y porqué no, coquetería que le prodigaba a este señor, generaba una reacción inmediata en mi contrincante quien no me había quitado los ojos de encima. Parecía un León a punto de atacar a su presa.

Cuando terminó el baile, al ver que Edward venía hacia nosotros, James se disculpó y con una sonrisa más la promesa de un próximo encuentro se retiró.

-Hola

-No vengo a charlar. Tu hermana te necesita, te está esperando en el estudio.

No pues lo que faltaba ahora era el mensajero personal de Alice. Quien sabe que estaba tramando la duende. Cuando llegué estaba alicaída sentada en uno de los sillones.

-Que pasó Alice

-No vino

-¿Quién?

-Mi destino. Algo pasó y extravió su camino. Aún no había tomado la decisión, por eso no está aquí hoy.

-¿Ay Alice de que estás hablando?

-Del amor de mi vida, debería estar aquí hoy, conmigo, y no vino.

-¡Ali por favor! esos son solo presentimientos que tienes. No son completamente certeros. Bueno no vino hoy, pero quizás mañana, o en un mes o un año.

-O toda una vida Bella. ¿Crees que debo esperarle?

-Creo que mereces ser feliz desde ahora.

-¿Eso significa?

-Estar abierta a las posibilidades.

-Tienes razón Bella, estaré más atenta en lo que hay a mi alcance y si alguno de los pretendientes que ya empiezo a vislumbrar resulta caballeroso, guapo y noble quizás no espere a mi supuesto destino.

Un momento. ¿Caballeroso, guapo y noble? Esa no es la descripción de Mike Newton, Alice está pensando en…

-Pero igual Ali, no te apresures tómatelo con calma. Nadie dice que tu destino pueda tomar su decisión y venir.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a admitir que yo no tengo presentimientos sino visiones?

-Claro que no, es solo que…

-¿Sabes que voy a hacer para que me creas?

-¿Qué?

-Tu destino está escrito a la mitad

-¿Cómo así?

-Aún no se toma la decisión por eso no puedo ver quién es él.

-Ajá. Cuando lo vea, no te lo voy a decir. Lo voy a escribir en un papel sellado y el día de tu boda lo abrirás y verás que tengo la razón.

-Ali, que cosas dices ¡hasta en verso te salen!. Ni siquiera he tenido mi baile de presentación y ya me estás casando.

-Tú eres poco tradicional Bella, quizás cambies un baile de presentación por un baile de compromiso. O ni siquiera hagas baile, en lugar de ello decidas huir a Gretna Green y tengas una boda imprevista.

-Espero que eso no sea uno de tus presentimientos

-Si ves, me crees. Pero igual tranquilízate esas son solo conjeturas mías.

-Bueno Ali, ánimo, es tu fiesta y debes disfrutarla.

-Si tienes razón Bella, ¿vamos?

-No déjame un momento aquí

-¿Segura?

-Sí. Ve a bailar que ya me tienes cansada de oírte decirle a todos los que no están bailando que un baile es para bailar. Así que a dar el ejemplo

-¿Quién es la hermana mayor?

-Yo, ¡sólo que tu naciste primero!

Las dos nos reímos y Alice se marchó siendo la misma, es decir dando pequeños saltitos como un duende.

-Me marcho

Alcé rápidamente la mirada y allí estaba él, de pie a mi lado. Me levanté de inmediato y quedamos frente a frente.

-Mamá está cansada y cómo sabes en los últimos días no ha estado completamente bien.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.

-¿Sigues enojada porque interrumpí tu interesante charla con James?

-No tengo porqué contestarte.

-Bueno, solo venía a despedirme

-Entonces adiós y que descanses. Voy a despedirme de tu madre.

No pude moverme de mi sitio ya su mano se posó en mi cintura acercándome aún más a su cuerpo.

-Creo que no me entendiste Bella, dije que venía a despedirme.

Y posó sus labios sobre los míos y no pude evitar corresponder a ese beso con una intensidad que cada vez se hacía mayor.

Cuando nos separamos no tenía aire, estaba agitada y sentía los labios hinchados. El los rozó sumamente con el pulgar, luego acercó los suyos y me susurró:

-Más que dulce; eres embriagante, ¿qué mes ha hecho Bella?

-Nada distinto a lo que me estás haciendo a mí- traté de sonar irónica pero la voz me salió entrecortada lo que ocasionó que nuevamente rozara mis labios con los suyos, pero esta vez suavemente, de una forma sutil pero generando en mí unas ansias de tenerlo más cerca si es que era posible. Se separó lentamente de mí, acarició mi mejilla y antes de salir exclamó:

-Dulces sueños

Y se marchó. Claro que serían dulces mis sueños, en todos y cada uno de ellos él sería el protagonista. Me reprendí a mí misma. No podía caer en su juego, no podía olvidar que si permitía su acercamiento era para tener pruebas de sus malas intensiones para con mi hermana. Si era eso. Nada más. Aprovecharía la reunión en casa de su tío para que Alice viera cómo era realmente Edward Masen y no cayera en su juego.

¿Edward estaría practicando las mismas tácticas con Alice? La sola idea de imaginarlo besando a mí hermana me pareció repulsiva, y descubrí algo que peligrosamente sospechaba hace poco tiempo: no lo quiero compartir.

* * *

**_Ya no tengo excusas, así que sólo diré I'm sorry. Si me faltó alguien en la dedicatoria, me avisa!. Nos estamos leyendo y no olviden abajo, abajo, abajo, se encuentra el botón azulito de la felicdad._**


	9. La Carrera

_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía.

* * *

_

**8. LA CARRERA**

Aún no me levantaba de mi cama. El sol se filtraba un poco en medio de las cortinas, así como el recuerdo de sus besos se filtraba en mi memoria, haciéndome pensar solamente en él y en cuanto ansiaba verlo. A solas conmigo misma no me podía seguir mintiendo, había algo más que el mero hecho de quererlo alejar de Alice. Sí, me atraía como un imán. Quizás era tiempo de dejar las tonterías y alejarme de él antes de resultar con ideas sin sentido como las de mi hermana y las de mi ahora cuñada.

Alice entró como un ventarrón a mi habitación literalmente agitándolo todo.

-Bella por Dios, no te has levantado. Tú no eres holgazana. No le pediste a tu doncella que te alistara un vestido de montar. ¿Y tu sombrero? ¿Tampoco lo tienes preparado? No quiero llegar tarde.

-Ali, cálmate, todo está preparado. No entiendo cuál es tu ansiedad. ¿O no me digas que el amor de tu vida ya se decidió y va a venir?

Se sentó en mi cama y se quedó pensativa.

-No creo que sea eso… o quizás sí.

-No te entiendo

-Es que tengo el presentimiento que algo decisivo ocurrirá hoy. Algo que le cambiará la vida a nuestra familia, pero no sé que puede ser.

-Pero no es nada malo verdad.

-No lo sé. Es que es extraño, no sé si es bueno o malo, solo sé que cambiará las cosas. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si es un solo evento o es la conjunción de varios.

-Alice me asustas cuando hablas de esa manera.

-No es mi intención Bella, pero sea lo que sea quiero enfrentarlo de una vez. Así que apúrate.

Y salió de la misma manera que había entrado, como un ventarrón.

* * *

Llegamos muy puntuales a Stone Hill, la casa de campo de los Masen. Papá estaba muy serio y en cuanto pudo se alejó de nosotras para unirse al tradicional grupo de caballeros con quienes siempre hablaba de negocios.

-¿Mamá que le pasa a papá?

-Elemental mi querida Bella: Celos, ¿o estoy equivocada madre?

-Bella, tu hermana está en lo cierto. Aunque no debería decirles esto precisamente a ustedes.

Alice abrazó a mamá:

-Tú sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras, ¿verdad Bella?

-Claro que sí- Y me uní a su abrazo

-Además lo de Peter Masen quedó en el pasado, papá no tiene porqué preocuparse

-¿Tan evidente resulta el asunto Alice?

-Ustedes son tan fáciles de leer.

Mamá sonreía.

-Es que tu padre a veces olvida que aunque Peter fue mi primer amor, él es mi amor verdadero, con el que decidí compartir mi vida e inclusive la eternidad si me es posible decirlo.

Sentimos toser a nuestras espaldas, sólo para encontrarnos con mi sonriente padre quien no perdió oportunidad para tomar a mamá en brazos y… por Dios, la estaba besando delatante de todo el mundo. Alice reía divertida. Pero mis padres parecían no notar nada a su alrededor, ante mi sorpresa en vez de escuchar comentarios reprobatorios por su actitud, lo único que decía la gente era que envidaban a la feliz pareja por seguir enamorados después de tantos años juntos.

Y comprendí que Alice y Rose tenían razón, el amor si existía y lo tenía justo frente a mí. Envidié a papá y a mamá porque me di cuenta que por mi escepticismo quizás nunca gozaría de esa dicha.

-Carlisle, ¡no dejas tus locuras!

-Que tal Peter, gracias por invitarnos.

-Esme, tan hermosa como siempre- Besó la mano de mamá

-Peter te presento a mis hijas Alice e Isabella

-Mucho gusto señor- exclamamos al tiempo.

He de recocer que el tío de Edward era muy parecido a él, por lo que no me sorprendía saber que le vio mi madre. Pero qué cosas se me ocurren, debo estar alucinada. A los pocos instantes se unió a nosotros la tía de Edward, Charlotte, una mujer muy amable pero algo recelosa me lo pareció a mí. Como pasaba últimamente empecé a buscar con la mirada a Edward pero no le vía por ninguna parte.

Luego de un rato todos se congregaron en los jardines para que se formaran los equipos. Me inquietaba que Emmet y Rosalie aún no llegaban y Edward tampoco. Mientras explicaban las reglas del juego, una de mis dos preocupaciones se resolvió, unos sonrientes Rosalie y Emmet hicieron su entrada, nos saludaron rápidamente y Rose se acercó a Alice y a mí para conversar:

-Casi no llegamos, nos pasó de todo, no encontraba mi sombrero, luego no aparecía nuestro cochero, luego más cosas de la casa nos hicieran retrasar, y ya de camino se arruinó una rueda del carruaje, el cochero no sabía cómo arreglarla, pero finalmente un amable caballero, vecino del señor Masen nos hizo el favor de traernos.

-Que suerte Rose, te imaginas en medio del camino esperando hasta el momento que los asistentes regresáramos para auxiliarlos- se burló Alice

-No creo que tuvieran que esperar tanto, verdad Rose…

-Pues déjeme decirles que igual no nos aburriríamos esperando

-Y que harían, ¿conversar?- le dije algo escéptica

-No algo mejor, pero después lo descubrirán por ustedes mismas- Susurró muy bajito solo para que la escucháramos Alice y yo. Luego se quedó pensando y aclaró: -Pero sólo hasta que se casen, nada de estar a solas con ningún caballero.

-Uy Rose ya se cree nuestra madre en lugar de nuestra amiga Bella

-Ali, creo que la estamos perdiendo. Te imaginas cuando realmente sea madre.

-Pues cuando menos piensen las voy a hacer… tías.

Las tres nos reímos sonoramente, ganándonos una reprimenda por parte de mamá.

-Esto realmente parece una búsqueda de huevos de Pascua, pero sin huevos de Pascua

-Ay Bella, entonces no lo es- Alice me hizo una mueca

-En lugar de huevos hay que descifrar las pistas- nos aclaró Rose

… Los equipos estarán conformados por cuatro personas y lo haremos al azar…

-No, que emoción. Tras de que no conozco a casi nadie me van aponer a ir como una loca por este jardín con unos desconocidos.

-Ay Bella, no seas dramática, aquí hay algunos conocidos como los Masen- Y Alice se echó a reír. La duende parecía saber más de lo que decía.

El señor Masen empezó a nombrar los equipos, Rose estaba en el equipo con papá y una pareja que yo no conocía, Emmet quedó con la señora Charlotte y dos jovencitas casaderas que lo miraban como tontas, lo que despertó la ira de Rose, mamá quedó muy convenientemente en el mismo equipo con Peter Masen y dos tías ancianas de este último, cosa que no solamente imitó a papá sino a Charlotte.

Y al parecer los disgustos no acababan, mientras que a mí me dejaron en el equipo de los hijos de Peter (Aro, Cayo y Marco), cuyo galán mayor no pasaba de los 14 años y el menor era un chiquillo de apenas 7, lo que me convertía oficialmente en la niñera de la carrera, anunciaron que Alice estaba en su equipo junto a Edward y una pareja de recién casados, y justo en ese momento hizo su aparición el susodicho para iniciar la carrera, que conveniente ¿no?.

A cada equipo nos entregaron la primera pista, y esos chiquillos endemoniados salieron a correr como locos, y seguramente me veía peor de loca, tras ellos. Luego de alrededor de una hora ya no quería saber de carreras, ni premios, ni de nada, realmente me sentía agotada. Así que tomé asiento tras unos rosales un poco alejada de la algarabía del jardín central. Cerré mis ojos, y apoyé la cabeza hacia atrás. Sentí la presencia de alguien así que no abrí los ojos, seguro era uno de esos demonios Masen que venían por mí.

-Bella no seas holgazana nos falta solo una pista, anda levántate

Sin abrir los ojos le contesté algo mal humorada:

-Aro búscala tú, que sea lo que sea el premio será solo para ustedes tres, ¿te parece?

-Lo pensaré. Si no acepto ya vengo por ti, ¿oíste?

-Oí

Al rato lo sentí volver. Que chico tan obstinado me sentí perseguida por toda un ejército de soldados. Una vez más sin abrir los ojos y más molesta le hablé en un tono poco amable:

-Aro déjame en paz por favor. Qué quieres que haga para que te vayas.

-Mmmmm…. Déjame pensarlo, ya me dejaste la parte de tu premio si ganamos, pero aún no hemos ganado, y no puedo localizar la última pista. Lo siento tienes que ayudarme, si no, no tendré nada.

Ay que latoso, preferiría cualquier cosa a seguir corriendo como una loca.

-Aro, te diré donde está la última pista que te llevará al premio, con la condición que te demores un buen rato y no le digas a nadie donde estamos.

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente ante semejante desfachatez. Primero que todo que hacía él aquí y cómo osaba a semejante tontería. Lo peor de todo es que cuando menos lo pensé Edward le dio ciertas indicaciones a Aro y este último se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Que tramposo resultaste, ¿si sabías dónde estaban todas las pistas desde el primer momento porque participaste?

-No es así, descubrí donde estaba la ultima pista cómo hice con todas las demás, claro con la ayuda del grupo.

-¿Y entonces traicionaste a tu grupo y no te vas a quedar con el premio?

-Tienes razón en una cosa, traicioné a mi grupo pero si me voy a quedar con el premio.

Se acercó a mí, cómo ya se había vuelto costumbre, y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, sabía lo que venía a continuación y para mi insensatez lo esperaba con anisas. Sus labios se ciñeron a los míos y empezó una danza que solo podía compartir con él. Sus besos cada vez se volvían más apremiantes y sentía una urgencia y una necesidad que no lograba entender y mucho menos dominar.

De repente se detuvo completamente desubicado. Tomó mi mano y la besó.

-Bella en verdad discúlpame. Siempre me he comportado como un caballero pero tú me haces perder el control.

-¿O sea que soy la culpable de esto?

-Sí, quiero decir, no, es que…

Solté una carcajada, parecía un niño que acaba de cometer la peor de las pilatunas y me inspiró tanta ternura, que una calidez invadió mi corazón y fui yo esta vez quien se acercó y lo besó de una forma tan tierna que ni yo misma lo podía comprender. Pero ese mágico momento fue interrumpido por Aro quien triunfante gritaba que era el ganador así que no tuve más remedio que dejar a Edward e ir tras del chico y sus hermanos recibir los vítores y las celebraciones por ser el equipo "campeón".

Una vez congregados todos, procedieron a servir el almuerzo al estilo campestre. Peter parecía muy orgulloso de sus hijos; luego de la emocionante competición los ánimos se habían calmado, y papá y mamá volvían a ser la feliz pareja que todos envidiaban, mientras Rose nuevamente se desvivía por deslumbrar al cabezota de mi hermano que para nada parecía un hombre enamorado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota y no corresponder a los sentimientos de Rosalie?

Luego del almuerzo, hubo tiempo para la tertulia, e inclusive se sirvió el té. Cuando ya nos disponíamos a marcharnos Marco nos sorprendió a todos con una revelación:

-¿Papá sabes que Bella es mi novia?

Todos reímos y su padre le explicó que aún era muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas.

-Además Bella ya tiene novio – De repente afirmó Cayo

Con una sonrisa corregí al pequeño demonio:

-Pero qué cosas dices yo aún no tengo novio

Claro que lo tienes. Los vi hablando muy a gusto en la baqueta tras los rosales mientras todos estaban en la carrera

Mantuve mi sonrisa y la compostura aunque no se cómo. Chiquillo del demonio; me había visto con Edward y lo iba a decir delante de todos. Ahora estaba completamente segura que iba a terminar en un convento y fuera de eso iba a arruinar una amistad de toda la vida: la de mamá y Elizabeth.

-No es cierto- Exclamó el pequeño Marco – Bella, ¿verdad que yo soy tu novio?

Lo miré con ternura y miré a Edward de reojo quien parecía muy tranquilo.

-Deja de decir tonterías Marco, yo vi con mis propios ojos a Bella hablando muy confidencialmente con Aro.

Todos se rieron al notar que solo eran juegos de niños. Pero yo no estaba aún tranquila Aro podría decir algo más, sin embargo no lo hizo.

-Bella resultaste toda un rompecorazones- Exclamó Peter

Yo sonreí y me dispuse a despedirme de los pequeños demonios, bueno Marco no lo era tanto. Cuando le tendí la mano Aro, muy bajito me susurró:

-No te aventé solo porque tu novio me ayudó a ganar la carrera y me cediste tu parte del premio, no creas que soy un buen chico ni nada de eso.

-Ni por un momento lo pensaría pequeño demonio, y para tu información él no es mi novio

-Así está mejor, pero piénsalo, actúan como tales, sabes no soy un niño- Y me tendió la mano

Aprovechando las múltiples despedidas me acerqué a Edward ya que me intrigaba su tranquilidad frente a que casi habíamos sido descubiertos frente a todos.

-No comprendo cómo te pudiste quedar tan tranquilo

-Simplemente que esto solo habría hecho que se adelantara algo que tarde o temprano sucederá

-¿Mi humillación pública y por lo mismo mi reclusión en un convento?

El muy cretino osaba a reírse.

-Ay Bella se te ocurre cada cosa

-¿Y entonces que es lo que inevitablemente pasará tarde o temprano?

Tomó mi mano y la besó como si se estuviera despidiendo cortésmente, pero en lugar de una hasta luego o un hasta pronto, o lo que fuera que se dice al despedirme me dejó sin palabras cuando respondió mi pregunta:

-Que tarde o temprano te convertirás en mi esposa.

Y se marchó.

* * *

_Bueno ya me conocen y aunque lo intento nunca actualizo pronto. Les cuento que si alguna chica estaba siguiendo la otra historia que había publicado la cual era una adaptación la quité ya que hay un grupo reportando a quienes tienen esta clase de historias así que solamente publicaré las que salen de mi loca cabecita. Nos estamos leyendo y no olviden abajo, abajo, abajo, se encuentra el botón azulito de la felicidad._


	10. Descubrimientos

_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía._

_

* * *

_

**9. DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Su esposa. Eso había dicho. Aunque habían transcurrido varios días y no lo había visto durante ese tiempo, mi mente no lograba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ese pensamiento. Seguía completamente segura de no estar hecha para el matrimonio y por lo tanto trataría de aplazar lo inevitable todo lo que más pudiera.

Cómo había cambiado mi vida desde que lo había conocido. Todo era perfecto y tranquilo antes de cruzarse en mi camino. Ahora todo era confuso y cada evento se había convertido en una estrategia, ideando los mil y un planes para cada caso. Inclusive las tareas más sencillas de la vida como entregar una invitación se habían convertido en toda una hazaña a su lado.

Sumida en mis pensamientos no había notado que Alice y Rose habían entrado en mi habitación.

-Parece que Bella se ha enamorado querida Rose

Me sobresalté de inmediato ante ese comentario de Alice. ¿Pero cómo se le ocurría decir esa tontería?

-Sí, parece que el joven Marco ha cautivado a mi hermanita- Y estalló en una sonora carcajada. Rose inevitablemente la siguió, e inclusive yo misma. La idea era más que perversa.

-¿Bueno y qué las trae a mis aposentos que ni si quiera tocan la puerta?

-¡No pues y cómo le llamamos a eso! Me presento en sociedad yo, y la que se vuelve supremamente formal es mi hermanita! ¿Qué opinas Rose?

-No sé Alice pero creo que deberías casarte y así la sacamos de nuestro club, el de las mujeres casadas pero contentas, o por lo menos medianamente satisfechas con su matrimonio.

Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada de incertidumbre frente a lo dicho por Rose, al parecer mi amiga y ahora cuñada estaba abriendo los ojos.

-Vengan acá, tenemos que hablar seriamente- señaló Rose con solemnidad.

Ambas se lanzaron a mi cama, como cuando éramos unas chiquillas e inmediatamente Rose dejó que su mirada vagara por el techo. Señal de que algo le preocupaba, y que ese algo la hacía sentir insegura cosa que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-Emmet no me ama

Nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo. La verdad nunca entendí porqué ellas estaban empeñadas en afirmar que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Rose, si no daba muestra alguna de aquello. Mi hermano siempre había sido galante y encantador. Aún ahora de casados la trataba con camaradería, cariño, respeto y al parecer se llevaban bien pero de ahí a demostraciones como las de mis padres pues aún no se habían visto. Claro que no le iba a decir eso, pero igual no sabía que más se puede decir en estos casos. Nos mirábamos alternativamente con Alice y seguíamos guardando silencio.

-Alice, no me mires así, no he dejado de creer en el amor. Pero lo cierto es que tu hermano no me ama.

-Pero parecen muy felices, Rose- suspiró Alice algo asombrada.

-Y lo somos en cierta medida. Pero es que creo que Emmet me escogió como su esposa por ser hermosa, educada, de buena familia y además de conocernos bien durante muchos años, pero no porque estuviera perdidamente enamorado de mí, son otra clase de "sentimientos" los que le inspiro.

- Ahora si me perdí Rose- Y era cierto cada vez sonaba más contradictorio lo que decía.

-Es que… Esme me mata si les digo.

-Somos amigas Rose lo que nos cuentes no saldrá de esta habitación- Afirmé con plena certeza

-Ay Bella no me preocupa lo que puedan decir… aunque pensándolo bien les podría servir para que no confundan el amor con el deseo, como me pasó a mí con Emmet.

-¿Deseo?- Exclamamos al mismo tiempo

-Sí, deseo, pasión, cosas que se comparten solo en la intimidad.

-Creo que este tema se está poniendo interesante, ¿no crees Bella?

-Pues he de reconocer que sí. Así que esperen y aseguro la puerta. Algo me dice que no nos conviene ser interrumpidas.

Me levanté y eché el cerrojo en la puerta, presentía que las confidencias de Rose, se convertían en revelaciones para mí.

-Entonces Rose, como se dice, empieza desde el principio- le dijo Alice

Bueno todo comenzó el día antes de la boda. Mamá intentó explicarme que pasaba en la noche de bodas y me dejó más que confundida. La verdad no le puse mucha tiza al asunto, además no creía que tuviera que preocuparme, si Emmet iba a ser mi esposo todo estaría bien, así que no le presté atención.

Rose se quedó pensativa.

-Aunque sé que Emmet no me ama y que quizás nunca lo haga, he de decir que es un hombre muy especial.

Las dos nos miramos con Alice bastante confundidas; hasta el momento no nos había dicho nada que no supiéramos y fuera de eso volvía a hablar con esa mirada soñadora de siempre; ella sabía que no la amaba, creía que quizás nunca la iba a amar, pero se notaba que lo seguía amando, y aunque quisiera darnos a entender que estaba resignada claramente brillaba en sus ojos la luz de la esperanza.

-El caso es que he comprendido que aunque…

-Perdona que te interrumpa Rose, pero pensé que le ibas a contar a Bella la diferencia entre la pasión, el deseo y el amor. Mejor dicho pensé que le ibas a hablar entre la diferencia entre a hacer el amor y simplemente tener sexo.

Rose quedó con la boca abierta, me miraba alternativamente a mí y a Alice sin saber que agregar.

-¿Alice cómo sabes esas cosas?

-No te preocupes Rose, no lo sé de la misma forma que tú, pero lo sé.

-Bueno ya hablaron ahora me explican. Lo poco que yo sé de lo que hablan, es que solo se debería hacer con el esposo, qué es lo que pasa en la noche de bodas y que además es fundamental para tener bebés, pero al parecer ustedes son expertas en las lagunas que existen entre todos esos eventos. Quiero saber.

-Considero que como Rose empezó a hablar del tema y es la experta en la práctica y yo solamente en la teoría debe ser la que explique.

-No, no, no, no. Yo no pensaba llevar el tema al detalle eso sólo se debería saber antes de casarse

-Pues si Rose, pero no el día antes

-Alice pero qué cosas dices. No voy a explicar cosas que corrompan la mente de Bella y dañen su inocencia.

-¿Pero igual se va a corromper algún día no?

-Bueno, entonces explícale tú

-La verdad me da vergüenza. Lo siento Bella te quedarás con la duda

Y estalló en carcajadas nuevamente. Hasta las cosas más trascendentales Alice no las tomaba en serio, o quizás éramos nosotros los que nos complicábamos la vida.

-Estoy esperando, quién me va a explicar.

-Bueno creo que lo más conveniente es que aprendas de la misma forma que yo. Espérenme aquí.

Quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. En menos de un respiro la teníamos con "Dell'Arcano del Mare" un libro que se veía bastante viejo y no parecía ser la fuente de su conocimiento. Tanto Rose como yo la miramos con escepticismo. Volvió a poner el seguro de la puerta y se acercó a nosotras para mostrarnos lo que según se veía en la portada era un libro de mapas de navegación.

-Sobra decirles que esto hará parte de nuestros secretos inconfesables.

Alice empezó a imitar a Rose en sus gestos y tono solemne:

-Todo empezó el día antes de la boda de Rose

-¿En serio?- exclamamos al mismo tiempo

-Nooooo, pero que tontas siguen cayendo en mis bromas.

Y nuevamente se echó a reír. Pero que esperara que cuando tuviera la oportunidad de fastidiarla, la que se iba a reír muchísimo iba a ser yo. Por ahora y dado que aún no había dicho nada y me tenía muerta de la curiosidad no me quedaba más remedio que dejarla.

-Bueno ahora sí en serio. Hace cómo dos años, no sé si recuerdan que siempre he tenido una fasceta de exploradora.

-¿Exploradora? Desde que tengo memoria parecías un niño revoltoso con tu sueño de ser pirata

-Ay sí Bella, pero tiene razón cómo olvidar que hace como dos o tres años estaba más insoportable que nunca con la idea que su bisabuelo en alguno de sus muchos viajes debió hallar algún mapa de un tesoro y que lo tenía que encontrar y bla, bla, bla…

-Lo siento Rose, era culpa de la abuela Vicky que siempre nos contaba historias sobre los muchos viajes que realizó su padre, y al parecer eso hizo que se soltara un tornillo a nuestra querida Alice y por eso quedó así la pobre.

No pude evitar la broma y fui yo quien se echó a reír.

-Ja, ja, ja. Sigue así Bella y te dejo con la duda hasta el día antes de tu boda.

Al recordar que ese día al a parecer no estaba tan lejano como yo creía me quedé en silencio dándole a entender a Alice, que no iba a interrumpirla más. Ella me miró algo extrañada frete a mi actitud. No quería que supieran lo que estaba pasando así que traté de disimular y sonreí:

- Qué malvada eres Ali. Ya no me tengas más en ascuas y cuéntanos.

Alice quiso agregar algo más pero lo dejó pasar.

-Bueno, cuando estaba con la idea de la búsqueda del tesoro, un día me escabullí hasta el viejo ático dónde estaban varias cosas del bisabuelo. La abuela Vicky me había dicho que ninguno de sus hermanos había continuado con la carrera marítima del abuelo pero que ella siempre quiso guardar sus cosas por si alguno de sus nietos o bisnietos seguían sus pasos. Así en medio de brújulas, mapas, cartas, supe que el bisabuelo si había encontrado un tesoro, lo tomé, lo guardé, lo leí, lo releí, lo memoricé, y aquí lo tienen.

Me entregó con solemnidad Dell'Arcano del Mare. Lo abrí y pasé algunas páginas en las que había mapas y crónicas de navegación. Miré a Alice, ya que no entendía nada.

-Sigue, sigue.

Avancé algunas páginas más. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con la siguiente inscripción:

"_El arte de la seducción no se aprende, el arte del amor tampoco, pero la conjunción de ambos hacen que la vida se vea con otros ojos, y que se comprenda que el cuerpo y el alma se hicieron para amar y seducir"_

_**Charlie Swan**_

-Al parecer el bisabuelo tenía una vena de poeta y de ilustrador Bella y aprendió mucho es sus viajes, en especial cuando estuvo en la India, y todo está aquí camuflado bajo el Dell'Arcano.

Miré de reojo algunas páginas y quedé asombrada con las imágenes que se revelaban frente a mis antes inocentes ojos.

-Déjame ver

Rose me quitó el libro de las manos.

-¿Esto se puede hacer?

-Púes inténtalo tú que me puedes

-¿Alice quieres que Emmet me mate? Cómo voy a explicar que se me ocurrió esto a mí sola. ¿Lo primero que pensaría es que tengo un amante no lo crees?

-Si, tienes razón

-¿Amante?- medio balbuceé -¿Saben que me están dando demasiada información de un solo golpe?

-Es cierto, Bella, creo que mejor me llevo mi libro y…

-Ni lo sueñes. Digo que volvamos al tema de Rose, y me dejas tu libro para comprenderlo todo, ¿te parece?

-Me parece. Pero tienes que esconderlo muy bien, ¿sabes lo que nos pasaría si nuestros padres lo descubrieran?

-Directo al convento y no podría ser tía- Exclamó Rose –Por eso considero que Bella ya escuchó y vio demasiado. No le deberías dejar ese libro.

-No te preocupes Rose, después te lo presto.

-No seas tonta Alice, no es eso. Tú sabes muy bien que un hombre que busca una esposa aspira encontrar a una mujer dulce, noble, tierna y ante todo inocente.

-Pero yo no estoy diciendo que Bella deba salir a seducir a medio mundo. No le veo el problema a saber qué pasa. Cómo tú misma dices, a reconocer cuando es solo pasión, cuando es amor, cuando son ambos qué es lo que realmente importa.

-Si es así, porque no me lo advertiste a mí. Porqué dejaste que me casara con Emmet si sabías la diferencia entre lo uno y lo otro. No niego que vibro en sus brazos, que me siento en el cielo…

-Guau, guagu, guau, para Rose, no quiero saber detalles tan precisos- la interrumpí

-Lo siento Bella, pero me siento traicionada. Creía qué éramos las mejores amigas y mira, Alice no me dijo nada.

-No pensé que lo necesitaras Rose, sigo creyendo que no lo necesitas. Lo que si necesitas es abrirle los ojos a Emmet. No me puedo involucrar en tu intimidad pero por la forma en la que hablas algo me dice que lo que compartes con él es más que sexo.

-No es así.

-Mi hermano es un cabeza dura pero lo comprenderá, vas a ver que será así. Desde hace mucho tiempo vi la felicidad para ustedes y esta la conseguirán estando juntos, lo vas a ver.

Alice abrazó a Rose y está se echó a llorar escondiendo su cabeza.

-Rose, no llores todo se va a solucionar.

-Bella- Se enjugó las lágrimas, no vayas a cometer una tontería por lo que diga ese libro. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te prometo que haré lo que considere correcto

Creo que ahora tenía en mis manos un arma secreta para luchar de tú a tú con Edward Masen. Vamos a ver si seguiría con su idea de hacerme su esposa y dominarme o si se desencantaría de la forma en que me podría comportar.

Nunca pensé que la solución a mis problemas estaba en el arte… de la seducción.

* * *

**_La verdad he tenido tremendo bloqueo y no sabia como desarrollar este capítulo que es clave para lo que se viene en la trama, pero entre eclipse y el mundial logré terminarlo. En el next chapter volverá a aparecer nuestro querido Edward que no se imagina lo que se le viene encima! Ya tengo por ahí otra historia en mi cabeza un poco más oscura pero también de época, pero hasta que esté por terminar esta no inicio la otra porque si no me matan ustedes con la demora. Ya va a empezar la finalísima del mundial, suerte a nuestras amigas Españolas. Nos estamos leyendo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, que son mi mejor premio._**


	11. Tentando

_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía._

_

* * *

_

**10. TENTANDO**

Aún no salía de mi asombro frente a lo que mencionaban las que al parecer eran las memorias del bisabuelo Charlie, narrando "todo lo que había aprendido" en sus viajes a la India. ¿A caso la bisabuela habría disfrutado de aquel conocimiento de su esposo, o solamente lo habría reservado para sus amantes? Supongo que por lo poco que conocía de los hombres me inclinaba más por la segunda opción, aunque, asumir era un mal negocio.

En mi cabeza se estaba formando un plan macabro para acabar con las ideas descabelladas del señor Masen de hacer que yo fuera su esposa. Aunque debía ser muy cuidadosa para que solamente él lo creyera sin comprometer realmente mi reputación. La idea era casarme algún día, muy, muy, muy, muy lejano y con alguien que fuera de mi agrado; bueno él es de mi agrado, pero no me conviene estar cerca de un hombre capaz de hacerme perder la cabeza y de romperme el corazón al mismo tiempo.

Sí, lo cierto es que ya no lo podía negar más. El amor no era una fantasía, era una realidad, una enfermedad que no siempre resultaba bondadosa con quien la padecía. Mis padres habían sido bendecidos con un amor recíproco y dentro de su propio hogar, pero la mayoría de las veces no era así.

Bien lo decía el bisabuelo Charlie que jamás pudo superar su desenfrenado amor por la esposa de un mercader de especias con quien tuvo trato por varios años, a quien nombraba por el diminutivo de Sue, y con quien vivió la armonía del amor y la pasión correspondida, mientras que con la bisabuela René tenía la tranquilidad del apacible hogar guiado por una mujer digna de su admiración y confianza, pero claro, no de la plenitud de un amor como el que le inspiró aquella otra mujer.

Lo peor es que ni siquiera le fue fiel al recuerdo de su amada, sino que una vez que Sue se marchó con su marido y perdió todo contacto con ella, lo que hizo fue tener más y más amantes tratando de llenar el vacío de su partida, y además de todo se jactaba de ser un conquistador al haber conseguido ganar el amor de la bisabuela René y con este su eterna devoción. ¿Sería o no descarado? No sé como Alice podía sacar de contexto su historia con Sue; ella sólo veía el lado romántico del asunto. ¿Y la bisabuela? ¿Cómo pudo ser la vida de René? ¿Amando con locura a su esposo sin ser realmente correspondida?

Empecé a pensar en todas las parejas que conocía; recordé a mis abuelos, Victoria y Riley. Hacía ya cinco años que el abuelo había muerto y solo unos pocos meses después lo siguió la abuela; ella decía que no se imaginaba una vida sin él y efectivamente no fue capaz de seguir viviendo. ¿Se amaban? La abuela Vicky lo amaba eso era cierto, pero el abuelo Riley siempre fue algo distante y hasta el último día de su vida más preocupado por cumplir sus metas y hacer crecer los negocios que otra cosa.

Bueno el matrimonio Webber parecía ser feliz, aunque creo que al igual que mi abuela y mi bisabuela, la que está perdidamente enamorada es Amanda. Rose y Emmet, ya sabemos que pasa allí aunque Alice siga teniendo fe en los sentimientos de nuestro hermano. Los Stanley, conveniencia. Los Black, tolerancia. Los Newton, avaricia. Los Tayler, costumbre. Los Hale, nadie lo entiende. Los Masen, por un lado amores perdidos y por el otro, amores no correspondidos. Y la verdad cada pareja hace el panorama más desesperanzador.

Y luego estoy yo. Y está él. No pude evitar pensar en lo que significaría ser su esposa. Lo cierto es que yo le gustaba, me deseaba, pero no me amaba. Al leer el falso Dell'Arcano de Alice, pude comprender a Rose. Edward era igual que mi hermano, buscaba una esposa ideal: de buena familia, recatada, sumisa, con buen humor, que no discutiera sus decisiones y siempre bien dispuesta a complacer sus deseos. Y qué mejor que garantizar tales cualidades y reducir a cero el riesgo que algún día quisiera buscar un amante que asegurarse que estuviese perdidamente enamorada de él. Así le seguiría hasta la eternidad, como Rose, Amanda, la bisabuela René y la abuela Vicky.

Pero conmigo no le funcionaría, jugaría su juego y él terminaría perdiendo. Tenía completamente claro tres cosas: primera, no sería su esposa, eso nunca; segunda, jamás me iba a casar con un hombre del cual me pudiera enamorar, y tercera, tenía que reconocer que aunque siempre pensé que esto no me iba a pasar a mí, estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de Edward.

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que nos vimos. Estaba a pocos minutos de nuestro reencuentro. Rose y Emmet habían organizado una cena para celebrar la nueva sociedad que había establecido mi hermano con Edward, y por lo tanto estábamos todos invitados; en este momento me parecía una desventaja tener una familia tan unida. Si he de confesarlo no estaba segura de si sería capaz de llevar mis planes a cabo, pero lo intentaría.

Fingía estar interesada en la biblioteca de Emmet ya que no sabía cómo disimular mi ansiedad. Cuando llamaron a la puerta y escuché los intercambios de saludos en el pasillo, no tuve más remedio que salir de mi escondite. Y allí estaba él. Tuve que morderme el labio para no emitir un suspiro ante su presencia. Señoras y señores ha empezado la función:

-Buenas noches Señora Elizabeth

-Bella querida cuanta formalidad. Ya te he dicho que me puedes decir Lizzi

-Gracias, pero…

-Pero nada.

Edward quedó frente a mí. Tomó mi mano y la besó:

-Buenas noches Bella

No pude evitar morderme el labio nuevamente:

-Buenas noches Edward

El continuó su camino charlando y sonriendo con Emmet. Cada vez parecía más cómodo en nuestro entorno, más relajado, más alegre. Tenía que detener el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Debía ser realista y tener en cuenta que las posibilidades de que un hombre como él se enamora loca y perdidamente de mí no eran las más altas. Lo mejor era evitar un dolor inmenso, y cuanto antes acabar con cualquier posibilidad entre nosotros.

No sé si gracias a mi buena ventura o a la intervención de mi hermanita (creo más en los segundo que en lo primero) estaba sentada entre Edward y Alice. Cómo era una cena prácticamente familiar estábamos en el pequeño comedor auxiliar cuya mesa redonda permitía que la conversación fluyera mientras tomábamos la cena.

Edward estaba conversando con Emmet. Yo estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia el lado de Alice, fingiendo prestar atención cierta anécdota que estaba contándole a Elizabeth. Crucé mi pierna y con la mayor discreción del mundo empecé a rozar la pantorrilla de Edward lentamente con la punta de mi zapato. Cómo era Emmet quien hablaba no podía saber su reacción ante mi breve contacto. Interrumpí mi tarea al ver que se acercaban con el primer plato.

Le miré fugazmente para evaluar los resultados de mi pequeña tarea y no vi nada. Al parecer pensó que yo estaba distraída y que quizás había sido un accidente. Creo que debía ser más directa. Aprovechando que Rose se encontraba diagonal a mí y al hablar con ella podía inclinarme un poco hacia Edward, le pregunté sobre si pronto podría reanudar su viaje de bodas aprovechando la buena racha de los negocios de Emmet. Ambos empezaron a contarme sobre sus planes, los que al parecer si incluían esa posibilidad, y por un momento tuve la impresión que quizás la equivocada era yo y Alice tenía razón sobre mi hermano. Por el bien de Rose, espero estar equivocada.

Edward también intervino en la charla haciendo bromas sobre Emmet y aprovechando la distracción de mi presa, con un veloz movimiento de mi pie, me quité el zapato. Primero acerqué mi pie a su tobillo rodeándolo y subiendo un poco la bota de su pantalón. En ese momento me miró fugazmente y me pareció ver una advertencia en su mirada. Creo que ya no creía que fuera un error.

Papá les preguntó algo del negocio, y se turnaban para hablar tanto Emmet como Edward, quien ignoraba que mi pie seguía subiendo y bajando por su tobillo. En el momento en que papá empezó a explicarles algo sobre el viaje que aún estaba en curso y nuevamente fingiendo prestarle atención, dejé de su tobillo y me dispuse a acariciar sobre su pantalón su pantorrilla. Debía tener cuidado porque aunque el mantel era larguísimo al igual que mi vestido Alice podría notar lo que estaba haciendo, si me prestaba más atención de la necesaria.

Dejé a Edward por un rato, ubiqué mi zapato bajo la mesa y volví a conversar con Alice.

-¿Qué bonito le quedó todo a Rose verdad?

-Sí Bella, todo está precioso y esos dos se ven tan radiantes

Los miré y pues la verdad era que sí, pero ojalá no fuera solo una apariencia fruto de lo guapo que era mi hermano y lo hermosa que es mi amiga. Muy bajito Alice me susurró:

-Has estado extraña esta noche, como ausente, pensativa. ¿Te pasa algo?

-Para nada hermanita. Sabes que a veces ni yo mismo me entiendo.

Alice lo dejó pasar y seguimos hablando de otras cosas, mientras servían el segundo plato. Mamá estaba hablando sobre la agitaba vida social que ahora iba a tener con las invitaciones a las que debía asistir Alice y empezaron a hacer planes con Elizabeth sobre las fiestas en común para asistir. Se acercaba el postre, así que haría mi última jugada por esta noche; nuevamente me quité el zapato e intenté apoyar mi talón en su rodilla, con algo de dificultad lo conseguí. Pero lo retiré nuevamente a toda velocidad, era demasiado arriesgado.

Una vez terminamos el postre nos dirigimos al salón de música, donde Alice y Rose se divertían cantando algunas viejas tonadas que papá estaba interpretando.

-¿Muy bien quien me supera?- Preguntó papá sabiendo que no era precisamente un as del piano.

-Yo creo que sé quién puede hacerlo, anda hija dale clases a tu padre.

-Mamá- exclamé quejumbrosa

-Ay Bella no seas tímida

Me levanté de mi asiento y me senté frente al piano. Empecé a interpretar la melodía favorita de mamá. Quien lo creyera pero en realidad tenía talento para la música. Cuando terminé la pieza, todos me aplaudieron, y me dispuse a volver a mi asiento.

-Ay no Bella espera, tengo una idea. ¿Hijo porqué no tocan algo juntos?

Me quedé allí, estática, expectante. Edward se levantó de su silla y se acercó el piano. Con un tono de desenfado me preguntó:

-¿Aceptas el reto Bella?

-Acepto

Nos sentamos frente al piano:

-Conoces el tercer movimiento de la Sonata No. 11 de Mozart

-¿_Rondo Alla Turca: Allegretto_? De memoria

-Me alegro porque es una de mis piezas favoritas. ¿Sabes que solo un pianista experto la sabe interpretar con la velocidad adecuada, verdad?

-¿Dudas de mis cualidades?

-Jamás dudaría de ti. Empecemos que nos esperan

Lo bueno de todo esto es que tocar el piano seguía siendo una experiencia embriagadora inclusive a su lado, corrijo, lo era más aún a su lado. Resultó ser mejor pianista que yo, pero eso solo hacía que la melodía sonará aún más vibrante y emotiva. Cuando terminamos de interpretar la pieza, nos levantamos y él tomó mi mano y cual concertistas hicimos una venía al público. Tuve que dejar de lado mis estrategias por un momento y me reí con total libertad. Había sido algo divertido, y al tener mi mano entre la suya me sentí cómoda y segura.

Nos separamos y cada uno volvió a tomar su lugar, mientras papá volvía al piano e instaba a mamá para que cantara. Así todos participábamos de la velada. En medio de las risas y hasta los bailes de Elizabeth y Alice, Edward se fue acercando hasta mi sitio:

-¿Porqué?

Seguí sin mirarlo.

-No entiendo

-Mírame y responde

Seguí sin mirarlo.

-Ya te dije, no entiendo a qué te refieres

-La cena. Y por favor mírame.

Seguí sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasó en la cena?

Con un tono muy bajito para que solo pudiera escucharlo yo me respondió:

-Tienes razón en la cena no pasó mayor cosa. Debajo de la mesa es otro tema. Te desconozco.

Me giré hacia su cara y haciendo señas como si le hablara sobre el piano, le dije:

-Eso es cierto. No me conoces, pero ya lo estás haciendo.

-No juegues con fuego Bella, te puedes quemar.

-¿Y qué pasa si justamente es lo que quiero?

-¿Jugar?

-Un poco… pero me gustaría aún más que me abrasara el fuego. Y para mí tú eres ese fuego.

Me levanté de mi puesto dejándolo sin palabras. Lo peor del asunto es que venían a mi mente imágenes de algunas de las ilustraciones _Dell' Arcano _que definitivamente me hacían desear consumirme en su fuego. Necesitaba tomar aire. Aproveché la distracción de todos y me escabullí hacia el jardín trasero. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a respirar lentamente.

Sentí una mano recorriendo mi espalda, me giré rápidamente abriendo mis ojos y encontrándome de frente con esos ojos verdes que parecían obscurecidos por lo que debía ser pasión. En mi cabeza empezó a sonar nuevamente la _Rondo Alla Turca_, el puso su mano en mi mejilla, me acercó; pensé que iba a besarme pero lo que hizo fue apoyar su frente en la mía.

-¿Qué me has hecho que me atraes como un poderoso imán?

Alcé la mirada lentamente sin perder su contacto; acaricié su mejilla con todo el amor que el jamás sabría que sentía y lo besé con toda la pasión que nunca podría disfrutar. Me sentía vibrante, llena de vida, eufórica; el recorría mi espalda con sus cálidas manos, y yo hacía lo propio con su amplio pecho. Buscando un mayor contacto, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos acercando nuestros cuerpos aún más. Podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba por sobre su ropa, al igual que el podría sentir el mío. Rompí el beso de repente. El parecía confuso y vi una resolución en su mirada.

-No me importa que no te hayas presentado en sociedad. Pediré tu mano. Esto se está saliendo de control.

-No me casaré contigo

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que no me casaré contigo

-¿Y qué es todo esto?

-Nada

-¿Nada?

-Nada que amerite que me lleves al altar

-Eres muy inocente si crees que esto no amerita un compromiso. Pediré tu mano

-No te la darán. Los Cullen no imponen matrimonios.

-Te casarás conmigo.

-No lo haré

Me giré y solo había avanzado unos pocos pasos cuando me tomó del brazo:

-No estoy jugando.

-Quizás yo si.

-Nadie juega conmigo.

-Pero yo lo estoy haciendo.

-Tú no estás jugando y te lo demostraré.

Extendió la palma de mi mano y puso sus cálidos labios en el centro. Rozó ligeramente mi mano haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre que cada vez era más familiar en su presencia.

-Serás mi esposa, porque aunque no lo quieras admitir lo deseas tanto como yo.

Y se alejó tan rápidamente cómo había aparecido. Me giré nuevamente en sentido contrario a la casa. Creo que este plan de la seducción no iba a funcionar. No parecía decepcionado, al contrario mi comportamiento lo había alentado aún más. Y si seguíamos así la que iba terminar cediendo sería yo.

Regresé a la sala de música. Edward hablaba con Alice muy amenamente. Nadie me dijo nada. Parecía que no habían notado mi breve ausencia. Pues si no hacían comentarios no iba a decir nada. La clave decía Charlie, era no revelar más allá de lo posible, "respuesta no pedida, culpa aceptada", jamás se debía olvidar.

Me senté alejada del grupo, cuando Rose se me acercó y me abrazó:

-Que te pasa Bella, has estado más callada y ausente de lo normal.

-Rose, sólo hay dos caminos posibles: olvídalo o conquístalo.

-¿De de que te hablo; eres hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, con carácter, no pierdas eso, no dejes que aplaque tu espíritu, sé su igual y conquístalo.

Rose me sonreía. Pero era cierto, ya estaba casada, debía intentarlo o condenarse a una vida de eterna amargura, frustración y desamor. Por mí parte no tenía compromiso alguno, ni chance de conquistarlo, lo que le atraía era el reto, nada más; por eso mismo ya había tomado mi decisión: olvidarme de Edward Masen.

* * *

**¡Actualicé pronto! ¡Yupi! He batido un record, je, je, je. Para las que quieran escuchar la sonata de piano este es el enlace quitándole los espacios. Es una de las más conocidas de Mozart y la verdad a mi me encanta: _www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v = vigXcs _ xrGc. _En el próximo capítulo un nuevo personaje que complicará las cosas no se imaginan cuanto. Nos estamos leyendo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, para mi es muy importante saber si les gustó o no, o lo que quieran opinar. Gracias a las nuevas lectoras por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos y las que siguen la historia desde hace más caps. también mil gracias.**


	12. De Paseo

**_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía._**

_

* * *

_

**11. DE PASEO**

Nunca me pareció más oportuna la gripe que en este momento. Gracias a ella había durado una semana en cama, alejada de todos, alejada de él. La verdad no era nada grave, pero he de confesar que busqué en mi yo interior la actriz que llevaba dentro y me fingí extremadamente cansada. Pero ya era suficiente, tampoco quería que mi familia se preocupara más de la cuenta, así que luego de una lenta, lenta, lenta recuperación ya no me aguantaba más el encierro.

Así que hoy daríamos un paseo a caballo con Rose, claro solamente iba a ser en el parque cercano a su casa, pero paseo era paseo. Alice no era precisamente una amazona así que había decidió ir con mamá y Elizabeth a donde su modista. Ahora se le venían muchos bailes y demás encima, así que debía estar preparada.

No me imaginaba en ese plan. No sé que haría cuando tuviera mi baile de presentación y de allí en adelante una infinidad de bailes hasta el día de mi boda. Y después a dedicarme a liderar una casa, atender un esposo y criar unos hijos. Esa no era yo precisamente, pero igual lo haría. Lo único que esperaba era que en todo ese proceso pudiera olvidarlo.

Durante el desayuno todos se alegraban por mi buena salud, aunque a papá no le gustaba mucho la idea de que fuera a montar a caballo si acaba de estar convaleciente, pero finalmente mamá le convenció que el aire fresco era bueno, y que me fortalecería. Algo me decía que mamá no había creído demasiado en lo delicado de mi enfermedad, de lo contrario no estaría tan calmada con el tema del paseo.

-¿Bella estás segura que prefieres estar dándole vueltas al parque en un caballo a ir a comprar al menos un bonito vestido?

-Ali, de verdad que aún no pierdes las esperanzas conmigo, pero obviamente la respuesta es si, prefiero los caballos, de hecho me encantan.

-Ay Bella eres caso perdido.

Mamá fue a terminar de alistar unas cosas y nos dejó a solas. Ellas me dejarían en casa de Rose y luego se reunirían con Elizabeth.

-Bella

-¿Qué pasa Ali?

-Mi destino está confuso.

-¿Y el mío?

-También

-No puedes pretender en serio ver el futuro hermanita.

-Creo que tienes razón

-¿Estás hablando en serio Alice?

-Sí, Bells, ya no puedo seguir con estas tonterías. Mejor me dedicaré a los bailes y tratar de enamorarme de alguien que valga la pena y que también me ame de la misma forma, en lugar de estar esperando a un supuesto hombre ideal hecho para mí.

-Pero no será fácil

-No tengo prisa

-Me gusta tu faceta de vidente, no la pierdas sin importar que sean imprecisas tus visiones.

-Quizás en otra vida.

-Quizás hermanita, pero no te pongas triste, así te adoro igual.

- No lo haré y mucho menos sabiendo que mamá me dejará escoger muchas cosas en el día de hoy.

* * *

Mamá me dejó en la puerta de la casa de Rose, y me recomendó tener mucho cuidado, bueno la verdad no sobraba su comentario teniendo en cuenta que yo era muy propensa a los accidentes, por decirlo así.

-Bella, que lindo traje de montar

-Hola Rose. El tuyo también está precioso

-Veo la mano de Alice en esta elección

-¡Oh por Dios! ahora son dos videntes en la familia

-No lo puedo evitar. Muy bien, nos acompañará uno de los muchachos de las cuadrillas por si los caballos requieren algo, suficiente ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto Rose, solo vamos a dar unas cuantas vueltas en el parque

-Emmet a veces se torna demasiado protector. Le dije que podíamos ir solas pero insistió.

-Que raro, Emmet siempre ha sido muy relajado.

-Lo que pasa es que no las quiere y a mi me tiene algo de estima- Esto último lo dijo muy seria lo que aceleró el proceso de que juntas estalláramos en sonoras carcajadas

-Que perversa eres amiga; a este paso sólo vas a ser mi cuñada malvada

-No lo creo Bells, sabes bien que somos casi hermanas. Más bien apúrate que quiero lucir la yegua que me regaló Emmet y a mi cuñada, aunque sé que causará más furor la yegua

Y la muy bandida salió corriendo y dejándome sin cómo replicar. Mi amiga, ¡ja!, que tal fuer a mi enemiga.

Lo peor no acaba allí, mientras Rose tenía una hermosa yegua parda, a mí me dejaron un potrillo que más bien parecía algo ligeramente más grande que un pony.

-¿Es broma Rose?

-No, lo siento Bells, pero solo tenemos a este pequeño. Pero no puedes negar que cuando crezca será un maravilloso pura sangre.

-Entonces cuando sea un maravilloso pura sangre regresaré a dar ese paseo contigo

-Bella no seas niña, ¿vamos sí?

-Rose, me debes una

-Palabra de honor

* * *

Mentalmente rezaba para no encontrarme con alguien como Jessica Stanley que se encargara de informarle a medio Londres que Isabella Swan (ella sabía que odiaba mi nombre completo) estaba paseando en un pony por el medio del parque.

Rose me estaba contando sobre sus planes para por fin tener un verdadero viaje de bodas, y estábamos bastante entretenidas en nuestra charla. De repente un lobo salió de la nada y espantó a la yegua de Rose. Fue terrible de un momento a otro la yegua estaba en dos patas y Rose luchaba por sostenerse.

No sé si fueron los nervios, lo inesperado de la situación, el bullicio de las personas alrededor, o todo en conjunto, pero vi con horror como Rose perdió concentración y soltó las riendas. Todo fue muy rápido, apenas emitió un grito y de al momento siguiente la vi bajo la yegua que relinchaba y se alzaba apoyándose en sus patas traseras, y golpeando con sus cascos delanteros el suelo con mucha fuerza cada vez que se apoyaba en el suelo.

El lobo, que era realmente un perro lobo, ladraba incesantemente asustando al animal; Rose no podía salir de allí sin lastimarse, y lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en calmar al perro para que la yegua también se tranquilizará. Me bajé de mi caballo, y de inmediato me acerqué al animal y empecé a acariciar su lomo, por un momento el perro se me quedó mirando con y gruño, creí que iba morderme, pero al aparecer le gustaba mis cariños y se fue calmando porque sus ladridos empezaron a disminuir, pero esto no calmaba a la alborotada yegua.

Varios hombres se acercaron para tratar de tomar las riendas del animal y poder alejarla de Rose, pero el animal relinchaba con más furia. Una de las patas del animal se lanzó furiosa a la cara de Rose; a penas se cubrió su rostro con los brazos, y no fui capaz de mirar si le había hecho daño. Me sentía desesperada e impotente, y nadie parecía capaz de ayudarnos. De repente nuevamente una de sus patas se lanzó hacia ella, pero esta vez parecía que iba directo a su estómago y temí lo peor; pero antes que el animal la alcanzara un caballeros se lanzó al suelo con tal agilidad que pudo quitar a Rose del alcance de la yegua, y los demás hombres presentes pudieron por fin domar la furia del animal.

Me separé del perro y inmediatamente me lancé hacía Rose que estaba toda llena de polvo, despeinada, su vestido se había roto en algunas partes, pero gracias a Dios el golpe de la cara había sido amortiguado por sus brazos que estaban algo raspados por los cascos del animal, y apenas se había roto el labio. La abracé fuertemente:

-Rose, estaba tan preocupada, amiga, no sé que pasó.

Ella apenas sollozaba

-Bells… - apenas hipaba –ha… sido… horrible…

-Tranquila linda, todo va a estar bien, no llores Rose, no llores

-¿Señoritas se encuentran bien?- Tenía una vez segura y preciosa. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos negros, profundos, pero que irradiaban tal seguridad, tal serenidad y tanta valentía que no pude emitir un leve suspiro.

-Señora, Rosalie Cullen-se giró Rose, con insolencia -Ah, ¿usted? De nuevo al rescate, ¿me recuerda? Mi esposo y yo sufrimos un percance con nuestro coche y usted muy amablemente nos acercó a la hacienda de los Masen

-Tiene razón, usted perdonará, pero no la reconocí.

-Si, en realidad, no es mi mejor día- sonrió Rose

El perro se sentó junto a él, como esperando sus instrucciones. Rose se incorporó, y con bastante repulsión, afirmó más que preguntar:

-Esa bestia salvaje es suya

Pensé que se iba enojar pero estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-Bueno, quisiera contradecirla, pero debo aceptar que esta salvaje creatura es de mi completa propiedad y de todos mis afectos.

Rose sonrió, pero realmente no le gustaba para nada el animal. A mi encantó, esa imagen de lobo, me parecía fascinante.

-Pero que descortés he sido, no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock y este lobo se llama Jake- Besó mi mano con gentiliza

-Mucho gusto señor Whitlock, yo soy Bella Cullen

-Gusto en conocerla. Pero Por favor llámame Jasper. La verdad me sorprendió que Jake le permitiera acariciarlo y más aún que se calmara. Él es algo complicado.

-Salvaje si me lo permite- agregó Rose

Jake le gruño; al parecer entendía perfectamente el desdén con que le hablaban. Me dio mucha risa; creo que si fuera posible, Rose también le gruñiría.

-¿De qué te ríes Bells?

-Ay Rose, de que miras tan mal al pobre Jake, que no cual de los dos gruñe más

-No me hace gracia Bells, además me siento fatal. Como si me hubiera pasado un yegua encima- y sonrió débilmente

-Señora Cullen, me alegra que lo tome con humor. Otra mujer en su lugar aún estaría histérica.

-Me puede llamar Rosalie, y la verdad no le niego que sentí terror, pero afortunadamente no pasó a mayores- Y se volvió a estremecer

-Lo mejor es que las acompañe hasta su casa, ¿les parece?

Me pareció realmente tan gentil, todo un caballero andante. La verdad no quería abusar de su amabilidad.

-Señor Whitlock

-Jasper

-Jasper, no quisiéramos importunarlo más. Además vamos solo a dos calles de aquí

-No me perdonaría abandonar a dos hermosas damas a su suerte. Le diré a mi cochero que acerqué lo más posible el carruaje, creo que Rosalie, no debe querer caminar mucho.

-La verdad es que si puedo evitarlo, lo preferiría.

-Para mí será un placer escoltarlas. Muchacho ven…

-Si señor- respondió el asustadizo chico que durante todo el barullo se había quedado petrificado. Quizás temía que fuera despedido por el incidente, pero nosotras sabíamos que no era su culpa.

-¿Crees que podrás llevar ambos animales?

Sus ojos reflejaban dudas frente a la yegua, que había demostrado hacía tan solo unos minutos ser un animal nada manso. Al parecer lo pensó mejor, creo que sentía su orgullo herido frente al incidente.

-Si señor. Me iré adelantando si la señora me lo permite

-Claro Ted. Por favor ve siguiendo y avísale a Margaret que me prepare un baño y disponga todo para la cena ya que me siento indispuesta por lo que estaré en cama reposando.

-Si mi lady. Con su permiso.

-Propio

Jasper regresó al poco rato y nos guió hasta su carruaje. La cara de Rose era muy graciosa, ya frente a nosotras no solamente estaba sentado Jasper sino que a su lado, con mirada desafiante se encontraba Jake. Cuando llegamos a casa de Rose, su ama de llaves casi se priva de ver el aspecto de mi amiga, y no era para menos la verdad. Jasper se ofreció a ir a buscar un médico, y para tranquilidad nuestra tampoco rechacé su ofrecimiento. La verdad me preocupaba que Rose no estuviera del todo bien cómo decía. Le di los datos del médico de la familia y en menos de media hora ya estaban revisando a Rose.

Mientras esperábamos por el diagnóstico del Doctor White, nos encontrábamos en el porche de la casa. No fui capaz de dejar solito a Jake esperando, con lo cual Jasper no estuvo de acuerdo por el tema de las formalidades y eso, pero a mí las formalidades me tenían sin cuidado. Jasper conversaba tranquilamente conmigo, mientras sentados en las escalerillas consentíamos a Jake. Su compañía tenía la capacidad de apaciguar mis temores, y de hacerme sentir tan segura. Jamás me había sentido tan bien a pesar de las circunstancias, era como un bálsamo para mis emociones que bullían de expectación frente a lo incierto de mi futuro y los turbulentos sentimientos que despertaba en mí Edward. Y allí estaba de nuevo él; invadiendo mis pensamientos, nublando mi mente.

Cuando el Doctor White llega hasta dónde nosotros, me sentí aliviada al ver su rostro completamente sereno:

-¿Doctor como está Rose?

-A pesar de su aspecto, excelente. Sólo fue el susto y unos pocos raspones y hematomas que sanaran en pocos días. Solamente necesita descansar y estará como nueva.

-Muchas gracias Doctor. El tema de sus honorarios lo arreglará Emmet.

-Pequeña Bella, la aclaración sobra. Me despido, salúdame por favor a tus padres y hermanos. Doctor Whitlock gusto en saludarle .

-Gracias Doctor White

-¿Doctor?

-¿Le duele algo?

-Muy gracioso, estoy preguntando por cómo te llamo el Doctor White.

-Eso parece Bella

-¿En serio?

-Pues la verdad me recibí hace cuatro años. Pero casi no me dedicó a mi profesión por el tema de los negocios familiares. Esto va a sonar prepotente de mi parte, pero, el estudio de la medicina ha sido una afición personal, me gusta ayudar y estar pendiente de la gente.

Le miré expectante.

-En los alrededores de la zona donde está mi hacienda hay mucha gente y pocos recursos. No a todos los puedo emplear pero por lo menos puedo prestarles mis servicios como médico sin ninguna clase de cobro. No todos son buenos terratenientes, ni tienen al personal bajo las condiciones mínimas de calidad de vida. Bella somos pocos los afortunados, y más los necesitados.

-Jasper, que manera tan realista de ver la vida

-A la mayoría de las personas les aburre mi conversación, me tildan de "revoltoso" y de atentar contra "nuestra clase" con ideas demasiado "liberales". Pero eso no me detiene. Pero bueno dejemos la conversación trascendental para otro momento ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Creo que es hora de macharme, no creo que esta escena sea de lo más apropiado ¿verdad?

-Sí, podría causar algo de molestia verme sentada en las escaleras del porche de la casa de mi hermano con un desconocido y un perro que parece más un lobo feroz que otra cosa.

Los dos nos echamos a reír sonoramente.

Jasper tomó mi mano:

-Creo que debo despedirme, querida Bella- Lo decía en un tono tan formal, que hasta el podía creer. Posó sus labios en mi mano, como todo un caballero, solo que seguíamos en el mismo lugar y ahora con Jake frente a nosotros moviendo la cola frente a la escena. Jasper no dejaba mi mano, lo que me hizo reír aún más.

-Isabella Marie Cullen Platt, ¿Qué significa esto?

* * *

**Katy**: Gracias por comentar. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Siento la demora ¿Quién habrá llegado? Varias apostaron aque Jake iba a aparecer pero no creo que se imaginaran que fuera a ser de esta forma. Por favor me cuentan que les pareció esta idea loca mía, si les gustó o no, o lo que quieran opinar. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Como siempre mil y mil gracias a las nuevas lectoras por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos y las que siguen la historia desde hace más capítulos dos mil gracias.


	13. Un nuevo ¿amigo?

_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía._

_

* * *

_

**12. UN NUEVO ¿AMIGO?**

Oh por Dios. Estaba metida en serios problemas. Cómo un resorte liberé mi mano y me puse de pie lo más pronto posible.

-¿Pero quién es este….? ¿Señor Whitlock?

-Señor Cullen. Disculpe mi atrevimiento. La verdad no tengo cómo explicar mi comportamiento, pero por favor no vaya usted a pensar equivocadamente sobre la señorita Isabella.

Jasper hablaba atropelladamente, y yo no era capaz de articular palabra. Mi hermano parecía un oso furioso. Creo que le salían chispas por los ojos.

-Emmet por favor no te enojes. Es que Jasper fue el único que pudo ayudarnos.

-¿Ayudar a qué? Isabella, no entiendo nada- Me había llamado Isabella, en verdad estaba furioso.

-Con el accidente

-Me estás desesperando

-Si me permite Señor Cullen- Intervino Jasper

-No le permito. Estoy hablando con mi hermana- Jasper guardó silencio, y se quedó rígido como un soldado a la espera de la siguiente orden de su capitán.

-¿Y cómo es que Rosalie permite estos espectáculos frente a nuestra casa? ¿Dónde está ella?

-En su habitación descansando

-¿Descansando?

-Es que Rose sufrió un accidente cuando estábamos…

Entró como una bala y nos dejó allí expectantes.

-Jasper, creo que lo mejor es que te marches. Mi hermano no está de buen humor y creo que es mejor aclarar las cosas en otra ocasión. De todas formas muchas gracias por tu ayuda, tus palabras y tu grata compañía.

-De ninguna manera Bella; tu hermano está enojado y tiene toda la razón y por eso debo enfrentar mi responsabilidad.

-Pero no fue para tanto

-Eso lo pensamos tú y yo que somos unos libre pensantes, pero no tu hermano

-Que resultó un mal pensante

-Algo así

-Bella, si tu hermano me deja vivir y entiende las cosas ¿quisieras ser mi amiga?

-Esto es muy extraño, ¿en serio me estás pidiendo ser tu amiga?

-Estoy hablando muy en serio, eso incluye ser amiga de Jake claro está

-Bueno esto último suena más tentador aún

Jake se frotó contra mi costado. Al parecer entendía perfectamente que acaba de escogerlo frente a su amo.

-Muy bien Jasper, acepto

-Pero no traje el anillo

-No te preocupes esperaremos un tiempo para formalizar las cosas

Los dos no podíamos de la risa.

-Veo que siguen aquí. Podemos pasar a mi despacho como personas civilizadas y tratar este tema.

-Si señor- respondimos al unísono. Lo que nos causó aún más risa aunque tuvimos que aguantar la tentación si no queríamos desatar la furia de un Cullen con mi hermano.

Le susurré muy bajito.

-¿Vas a dejar a Jake aquí solito?

-No creo que nadie se atreva a llevárselo, y él jamás huiría de mi lado. Es el cachorro más fiel- Me respondió también muy bajito –Va a estar bien, no te preocupes Bella.

-Pueden dejar de cuchichear y pasar a la sala

Emmet odiaba repetir las cosas, así que no iba a arriesgarme a que repitiera su orden por tercera vez.

Me sentía como en el banquillo de los acusados. Emmet en su escritorio y nosotros frente a él, bueno cada uno en una silla, tampoco nos iba a tener allí de pie. Pero igual me sentía como si hubiera hecho la peor cosa del mundo, pero si solo conversábamos.

-Rose me ha explicado todo lo sucedido. Muchas gracias señor Whitlook- Jasper inclinó la cabeza, haciendo una venia frente a las palabras de Emmet –Pero, lo que no comprendo es exactamente que estaba pasando con ustedes dos allí afuera.

Me armé de valor. Ya era hora de parar esta tontería y mejor hacerlo antes que llegara mamá y se armara un embrollo peor.

-Muy sencillo Emmet, mientras el Doctor White atendía a Rose, nosotros no esperamos en la sala como personas tradicionales, sino que como personas civilizadas decidimos espera a fuera de tu casa, para no dejar a Jake solito. Como el doctor se demoro un poco, no le vimos problema a sentarnos en la escalera y conversar un rato. Cuando tú llegaste justamente estábamos hablando de los convencionalismos y lo mal que se podía ver que estuviéramos allí, por lo que nos estábamos despidiendo cuando llegaste a gritar como un energúmeno.

Mi hermano suspiro, y se llevo dos dedos a su ceño, el cual fruncía en exceso.

-Bella, trataré de ser razonable, y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, y la deuda tan grande que he contraído con el señor Whitlook por haberle salvado la vida a mi mujer, pasaré por alto este lamentable episodio.

-¿Salvarle la vida?

-¿A caso no comprendes que ese animal pudo patear a Rose en sus órganos vitales y haber muerto?

Realmente vi angustia en su mirada. No me importó que estuviera enojado, ni la presencia de Jasper, me levanté de silla, y en dos pasos estuve frente a Emmet abrazándolo:

-Hermanito, no te angusties, Rose está bien, nada malo pasó.

Al parecer mis muestras de afecto y cariño quebrantaron a mi fuerte e inexpresivo hermano. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y aunque no lloró, pude percibir la angustia en su rostro:

-Bells, no sé qué haría si le pasa algo.

-Señor Cullen veo que mi presencia sobra. Solo quiero que sepa que si mi comportamiento ha ofendido su hogar y su familia me disculpe. Entiendo si usted no desea volver a contar con mi presencia en su casa, ni tener trato alguno conmigo.

-Vea Jasper, ¿puedo llamarle por su nombre?

-Por su puesto

-Lo que usted hizo hoy no es de un cobarde, ni de un rufián. Entiendo que al parecer mi hermanita ha encontrado una persona que piensa de la forma tan poco tradicional que lo hace ella y en general mi familia entera. Así que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para usted, y creo que sobra preguntar si pretende seguir tratando a Bella, pero solo les pido que hagan las cosas de la forma más convencional posible, ahora que Jasper se ha convertido en un amigo más de la familia.

-Gracias por su comprensión señor Cullen.

-Llámeme Emmet. Y todo lo ocurrido en la tarde de hoy excepto el accidente no será mencionado nuevamente y no volverá a ocurrir. ¿Estamos de acuerdo los tres?

-De acuerdo- repetimos

Jasper se acercó a mí, besó mi mano, aunque esta vez de forma fugaz, y con una pequeña venía se despidió.

-Hasta una próxima ocasión Bella

-Hasta la próxima. Por favor dale mis saludos a Jake

-Con gusto- Se giró hacia mi hermano -Emmet- se estrecharon las manos

-Mil gracias Jasper, no salvó solamente su vida, sino la mía.

Y Jasper se retiró.

-¿Eso es verdad Emmet?

-Por supuesto Bella, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Creo que acabo de entenderlo. Pero sabes una cosa hermanito, deberías decírselo.

-¿Decirle qué y a quién?

-Eso es tu tarea, Alice lo vio desde el principio, creo que mis padres también, y ahora soy yo la que lo comprendo ¿tú no?

-Pues no.

-¿Qué significa Rose para ti?

-Pues es mi esposa.

-Pero sí que resultaste cabeza dura.

-Bella no agotes mi paciencia mira que te acabo de cubrir en una

-Emmet díselo

-No entiendo

-Pues yo creo que sí entiendes. Tienes que decírselo, a veces no basta solo con demostrarlo, y menos cuando se ha perdido la fe.

-Deja de hablar con acertijos Bella

-Deja de actuar con acertijos Emmet

-No te metas en mis asuntos pequeña- Frotó mi cabeza

-Y tú no te vayas a meter en los míos

-¿Y esos asuntos tiene nombre propio?- Era un experto para evadir un tema, ese es mi hermanito, y yo era igual…

-Creo que llegaron mamá y Alice

-Te salvó la campana

-¿Sólo a mí?

-Vamos a recibirlas y contarles la versión censurada de sus aventuras de hoy

-Eres un exagerado

* * *

Más tarde en la cena, mamá no paraba de hablar maravillas de Jasper, y cómo se había comportado con nosotras. Cuando me retiré a mi habitación Alice me siguió, se veía algo preocupada. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a los pies de mi cama:

-Al parecer este Jasper ha conquistado a dos de las mujeres Cullen

-Querrás decir tres, porque Rose también quedó deslumbrada

-Pero que descarada Bella, yo estaba hablando de mamá y Rose, y mírate, sin rodeos vas admitiendo que te está conquistando. Ahora sí todo está al revés, no entiendo nada, no veo nada, todo está hecho un caos.

-Alice, estás muy extraña

-La que está irreconocible eres tú Bella

-¿Lo crees?

-Bastante. Todo esto solo me hace pensar que se han cruzado nuestros destinos y por eso no es posible ver con claridad hacia donde nos dirigimos. Es como estar en una encrucijada.

-No te enredes Alice

-Yo creo que la que se está enredando eres tú

-¿Porqué tan segura?

-Seré franca Bella, es muy sencillo: Edward Masen

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver Edward en todo esto

-Yo diría que mucho, hermanita, pero veo que no quieres hablar de ello, ¿verdad?

-Porque no hay nada de que hablar

-¿A caso no confías en mí?

-Tú sabes que sí Alice, pero es en serio, no tengo nada que decir y no entiendo porqué Edward tendría que ver con nuestros destinos cruzados, o que halla desaparecido tus casi visiones

-Bueno Bella, pero no te alteres, quiero que sepas que cuando quieras hablar yo estaré aquí para escucharte, sólo eso, no te voy a reprochar y mucho menos darte un consejo si no lo quieres o no lo necesitas.

-Gracias por preocuparte Ali- Le di un abrazo y nos despedimos. Realmente las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas.

* * *

-¿Señorita Bella?

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no había notado cuando Kelly, una de las doncellas de la casa, entró a la biblioteca. Llevaba mucho rato tratando de leer un viejo libro de poemas, pero entre las historias De´l Arcano, los besos de Edward y la empatía que me generaba Jasper, más todo los que rondaba en mi cabeza frente a los sucesos y descubrimientos de los últimos días, no me permitían concentrarme.

-Que pena por interrumpirla

-No lo haces Kelly, cuéntame ¿qué ocurre?

-Trajeron esto para usted

Me entregó un sobre perfectamente sellado, con mi nombre escrito en una pulcra caligrafía.

-Gracias Kelly, puedes retirarte, y ¿sobra decirte que nadie debe enterarse de esto verdad?

-No veo, no escucho, no hablo, señorita

-Gracias Kelly

-Permiso

No había que ser bruja para comprender que esto no era una invitación formal ni mucho menos. La verdad todos los empleados de la casa eran sumamente reservados con los asuntos de la familia y cada quien se encargaba solo de lo suyo, pero no sobraba la advertencia. Abrí con lentitud el sobre, y en una impecable hoja blanca con la misma caligrafía del sobre enunciaba:

_Querida Bella:_

…

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo… no me vayan a ahorcar, pero es para agregarle alguito de misterio, o de pronto no tanto para las que ya se imaginan qué puede decir la nota y quien la pudo escribir, ¡escucho sus apuestas!. De nuevo quiero dar las gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a las que siguen la historia desde hace más tiempo. Un abrazo para todas.**


	14. El Aniversario

**_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Bueno niñas, sé que me he demorado montones en actualizar, pero la verdad mi trabajo y mi estudio me tienen seca. Me ha pasado con muchas historias que las autoras no pueden actualizar por mucho tiempo, y cuando lo hacen yo ya ni me acuerdo cómo iba la historia y la única certeza que tengo es que me gustaba porque por eso la había agregado a mis alertas, así que para las que quieran seguir acompañándome aquí va un breve resumen de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora: _

"_En capítulos anteriores… Nuestra querida Bella no cree en el amor, aunque su hermana –Alice– y su mejor amiga y cuñada -Rose- son una románticas empedernidas. De repente regresa la mejor amiga de su madre Esme, con su hijo Edward Masen quien viene a poner su mundo de cabeza. Malentendido tras malentendidos se van involucrando y él manifiesta claramente que quiere hacerla su esposa, aunque Bella se niega y además quiere luchar contra los sentimientos que le inspira. Ahora ha aparecido Jasper un apuesto médico que dice buscar solamente la amistad de nuestra protagonista…¿qué pasará? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…. _

_Y no podía faltar, el próximo capítulo._

**13. EL ANIVERSARIO**

_Querida Bella:_

_Espero que te no parezca atrevido de mi parte enviarte esta nota, pero quisiera contarte que estoy invitado al baile de aniversario de los Stanley, y pues soy un excelente investigador y supe que no eres de las que frecuentas mucho tales eventos, pero vuelvo y reitero, sonaré algo atrevido, pero quisiera que pudieras venir para que no fuera tan aburrida la noche, ¿te animas? ¿Te espero?_

_Jasper_

Definitivamente ese hombre me cae demasiado bien, es impulsivo, arriesgado, descomplicado y con un excelente sentido del humor. Pero no era Edward. ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento? Cada vez es más difícil negar mis sentimientos, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Últimamente había vuelto a releer el diario del bisabuelo y no me imaginaba en el papel de René, pero tampoco en el de Charlie.

Además no podía verme entregando mi cuerpo a quien quiera que fuera mi esposo, peor aún, últimamente fantaseaba con lo que podía ocurrir más allá de los besos que ahora entendía eran apasionados, y el solo hecho de imaginarme en sus brazos me hacía estremecer. Cada vez me sentía más enredada en mis propios dilemas. Porqué no hacía las cosas más sencillas y simplemente me rendía. ¿Cómo sería ser su esposa? ¿Cómo sería ser amada por un hombre como aquel? Pero en ningún momento el me había hablado de amor, no podía, no debía ilusionarme.

Mientras no tuviera nada claro, lo mejor era tener algo distinto en que pensar, y quien mejor que mi nuevo amigo, para ayudarme. Sí, estaba decidido, iría al dichoso baile ese.

Cuando les dije a mis padres que los acompañaría al bendito aniversario ese, Alice no cabía de la dicha, además yo estaba tan sumida en mis propios pensamientos, que no opuse resistencia a su nada tentadora propuestas de permitir que me arreglara. El resultado final según mis padres era que estábamos hermosas, radiantes, y en el caso de mi hermanita, feliz porque adoraba esto de los bailes, pero yo en realidad estaba bastante ansiosa, seguramente como en ocasiones anteriores habían sido invitados los Masen, y aunque eso no quería decir que Edward asistiera, aumentaban las posibilidades.

* * *

La velada transcurría con normalidad; Alice estaba muy emocionada y se la veía girando por la pista de baile y cautivando a cada joven que con ella bailaba. Mientras que yo no estaba para bailes, así que le rehuía a las posibles parejas que me buscaban, con el pretexto de seguir algo indispuesta. Me distraje por un momento con la conversación de mi madre, sobre lo exagerado de los vestidos de las anfitrionas y de no saber cuál era el pastel de la celebración, si ellas o el que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Rose también estaba con nosotras, ya que Emmet y mi padre se habían reunido con otros caballeros poco interesados en bailar.

Emmet seguía disgustado por haber asistido esa noche, ya que consideraba que Rose debía guardar aún reposo. Rose estaba fascinada con su recién descubierto lado sobreprotector así que sonreía y se veía radiante y más hermosa aún si es que se podía. Ojalá mi hermanito con su actitud conservadora no la volviera a desilusionar.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches- respondimos las tres y nos giramos para recibir a nuestro grato visitante

-Madre, permítenos presentarte al señor Jasper Withlook- Él como el caballero que era se inclinó para besar solemnemente la mano de una encantada Esme, quien iba a imaginar que mi madre iba a estar tan encantada con la interrupción.

Así que con la inclusión de Jasper, continuamos con nuestra conversación, obviamente cambiando el tema; mamá estaba fascinada con las anécdotas de Jasper como médico rural y en general con los contrastes de su vida en medio de dos mundos, por así decirlo. Rosalie también conversaba animada, e inclusive yo misma me sentía supremamente relajada; era como si la presencia de Jasper tuviera un efecto sedante y tranquilizador sobre nosotras.

Me causó mucha risa la expresión de Emmet cuando se fijó en quién nos hacía compañía; aunque no hizo el menor esfuerzo por dejar la conversación, si parecía un agente que de lejos evaluaba el comportamiento del sospechoso, o sea, mi amigo Jasper. La verdad es que no entendía la preocupación de Emmet, Jasper era tan galante y gentil que invitó a bailar a mamá como si adivinara que era lo que más le gustaba. En ese momento, papá se giró hacia nosotras buscando a mi madre, yo le hice señas hacia la pista donde Alice seguía girando hacia el fondo y mi madre estaba más cerca con una gran sonrisa. Desde donde yo estaba me pareció ver que frunció el ceño y más aún, podría apostar a que Emmet se burlaba de él.

Pero lo más cómico fue cuando Jasper y mi madre regresaron, y justo comenzó a sonar la tonada con la que se inauguró el baile de bodas de Rose, y que a ella le encantaba. Nunca vi tanta velocidad en un hombre, en un santiamén mi hermano conducía su esposa hacia la pista. Le susurré muy bajito a Jasper:

-Creo que los hombres de esta familia te consideran un peligro para sus esposas- Jasper a penas sonrió y con fingida indignación me tomó de la mano y me empezó a conducir hacia la pista

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que limpie mi buen nombre, invitando a bailar a las solteras- Y empezamos a girar por la pista

-Creo que yo no he dicho que aceptaba

-Creo que ya es muy tarde Bella querida- No pude evitar reír

Volvimos a reunirnos con mi familia y allí se hicieron las presentaciones formales con mi padre. Alice no estaba con nosotros, y tampoco la divisaba en la pista. Quería que conociera a Jasper, pero su ausencia me inquietaba, era como si mis padres no lo notaran. Si era así, y les preguntaba quizás estuviera por aquí rodando y yo armaría un alboroto por nada, pero y si le había pasado algo, algún pretendiente demasiado suspicaz, algún seductor empedernido; lo mejor era buscarla yo misma.

-Me disculpan un momento, me pareció ver una amiga y voy a saludarla.

-¿Ángela?-me preguntó extrañada mi madre –Creo que los Weber no iban a venir hija - Porque diantres no tenía más amistades.

-Pero creo que si es madre, no tardo- Y Jasper como un ángel le preguntó algo a mi madre que la distrajo y me permitió escabullirme. Él si era un amigo.

La busqué por todo el salón y no la veía. ¿Porqué en ocasiones yo era tan paranoica?, ¿o no lo era? Lo cierto era que empezaba a angustiarme. Miré por los ventanales hacia el jardín y me pareció verla entrar entre algunos arbustos que no permitían mayor vista desde mi ángulo. Miré un poco más y… definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Alguien estaba con ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí en su búsqueda. Cuando llegué al lugar donde la había vito, me encontré con que los arbustos estaban ubicados de manera tal que parecían un laberinto.

A lo lejos escuché una voz masculina, la cual empecé a seguir. Sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía y no quería ni imaginarme con la escena que me iba a encontrar tras esos arbustos. La realidad me golpeó con un rayo. No podía creer que me había enamorado. Más aún, no podía creer que me había enamorado de un libertino seductor y mucho menos que finalmente, sí me rompería el corazón.

* * *

Su voz sonaba consoladora, tan suave y tierna; hablaba en susurros por lo que no podía entender aún qué decía; si le había tocado si quiera un pequeño cabello a mi hermana, juro que lo destrozaría con mis propias manos. ¿Cómo podía jugar con las dos? No sé en qué momento había llegado a la fiesta pero lo cierto era que no saldría bien librado de aquí. Juro que…

No estaba preparada para la escena con la que me encontré.

Alice estaba de rodillas, mientras Edward sostenía su cabello, y la tranquilizaba e instaba para que no tratara de hablar. Si bien es cierto que no era una postura muy digna en la que se encontraba mi hermana, sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo. Alice estaba indispuesta y allí estaba él para ayudarla. Me acerqué haciéndoles notar mi presencia. No pude evitar que mi corazón empezara a latir desbocadamente:

-Bella, que bien que estés aquí

-Hola Edward, no te había visto

-En cambio yo a ti sí, pero creo que estabas muy ocupada

-No sé… si… saben… pero… sigo… aquí…

Pero qué me pasaba, la pobre Alice no podía ni hablar. Estaba algo pálida pero se veía tan débil y avergonzada por la situación, aunque también se veía algo adormilada.

-Lo siento Ali- Me acurré junto a ella quien parecía más calmada

-¿Te sientes mejor hermanita?

-Un poco Bells… pero… me quiero ir a dormir… - Se tambaleó hacia adelante

-Edward, ¿Qué le pasa a Alice? ¿Parece como si estuviera ebria?

-Eso parece, pero es muy extraño.

-Nosotras no somos amigas de la bebida, nos siente fatal porque no estamos acostumbradas.

-Eso pensaba aunque quisieras en una ocasión darme otra impresión.

-¿De... que… hablan Bells?... Me quiero ir… - La verdad Sonaba algo como una niña haciendo berrinche

-¿Sabes si alguien más se ha percatado el estado en el que se encuentra Alice?

-No me fijé; en cuanto la vi salir en compañía de un caballero, tuve un mal presentimientos, así que decidí seguirlos hasta aquí. No me dio tiempo de verificar si alguien más los había visto. El caso es que cuando el "caballero" se percató de mi presencia, desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Edward ayúdame por favor. Si la gente se da cuenta de cómo está Alice, se va a formar un escándalo. Su reputación, la imagen de la familia, sus planes de casarse se irían al piso.

-O sea que lo más te importa es el que dirán

-No seas absurdo, lo que me importa es que mi hermana sea feliz, y desafortunadamente por culpa de tanto prejuicio y de ese famoso que dirán se podría estar estropeando el futuro de mi hermana. ¿Me vas ayudar o no?

-Cómo negarte algo. Déjame pensar… mmm… Ya sé, vamos a llevar a Alice a mi carruaje y les dejamos una nota a tus padres informándoles que Alice se siente indispuesta y que yo las he acompañado hasta tu casa.

-Eso no les va a gustar

-Obviamente no, y además hará que inmediatamente vean la nota, se marchen, por lo que Seth deberá esperar un rato antes de entregarla para que nos de suficiente tiempo de llegar a tu casa y que Alice esté perfectamente dormida para cuando nos alcancen.

-¿Y quién es Seth?

-Alguien que trabaja para mí, de mi absoluta confianza, no te preocupes, después habrá tiempo para las presentaciones.

No podía creer que nuevamente estaba metida en un lío, pero más sorpréndete era la certeza y tranquilidad que me daba saber que de nuevo él, estaba allí, para mí.

* * *

**No sobra volver a decirles que trataré de no demorarme tanto, recen para que me asciendan y me respeten mi tiempo libre... je, je, je. Bueno vamos a ver cómo salen de este enredo nuestros protagonistas. Como siempre no me canso de dar las gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a las que siguen la historia desde hace más tiempo. Un abrazo para todas, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, el cual espero las llene de bendiciones y felicidad.**


	15. Y luego del aniversario

_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía.

* * *

_

_Bueno niñas, sólo espero que aún sigan por aquí…. Creo que diez mil disculpas no serán suficientes así que simplemente les dejo el siguiente capítulo… Lo intenté desde ayer pero la página me arrojaba error! _

_

* * *

_

**14. …Y LUEGO DEL ANIVERSARIO**

Al abandonar la mansión de los Stanley, en lugar de sentir temor alguno, me sentía sumamente tranquila. Edward no iba a permitir que nos pasara nada malo. Pero lo que si me inquietaba era cómo íbamos a hacer para que en la casa nadie lo notara. Necesitábamos un cómplice, pero con sólo sonrisas no iba a convencer a Kelly de arriesgar su puesto. Aunque Kelly era la más osada de las doncellas, no era tonta. Alice, se había quedado dormida apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas. Ya parecía algo mejor.

-¿Alguien en tu casa te puede ayudar con Alice?

-Estaba pensando en eso mismo, y se me ocurre una de las doncellas, la cual que es muy discreta, pero no sé si con algo tan delicado, nos ayudara…

-Quizás con un incentivo de mi parte…- y arqueó una de sus cejas -¿Me entiendes verdad?

-Pues no creo que por un beso suyo Kelly guardara silencio

-¿Qué? Bella cariño, no hablaba de mis besos, hablaba de mi cartera.

-No me llames cariño

-Ah ya me vuelves a tutear. Eso me gusta. Pero creo que el tema de besar no es pertinente en este momento, mientras que ayudar a tu hermana, quien te recuerdo sigue con nosotros, es la prioridad.

Por Dios, es cierto, no sé qué tan profundamente dormida estuviera Alice, y además creo que Kelly no se disgustaría por un pequeño aliciente por guardar silencio; además era por una buena causa, y no tenía nada que ver con Edward besando a otras mujeres, por lo que yo me sentía tranquila.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Seth quien luego de entregar la nota salió rumbo a nuestra casa a caballo (más rápido que un coche) nos esperaba. Cruzó unas cuantas palabras con Edward y fue por la puerta de servicio a buscar a Kelly quien por fortuna fue quien le atendió. Seth era de lo más prudente y sin entrar en detalles arregló todo de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Edward.

Entramos a la casa y para ganar tiempo, Edward llevaba en brazos a Alice. Subimos a su habitación y allí la depositó en su cama. No me importaba la situación, sé que soy infantil, pero estaba histérica. La escena se me había hecho de lo más repulsiva y más aún la mirada de ternura que él le lanzó a ella. Edward se retiró y a toda prisa junto con Kelly le pusimos su ropa de dormir y arropamos a Alice. Yo me retiré para que Kelly terminara de acomodar las cosas de Alice para no despertar sospechas.

Necesitaba una explicación de Edward y el tiempo se agotaba. Cuando bajé y lo vi de pie junto a la biblioteca, no pude evitar morderme el labio; estaba fascinada, y a la vez furiosa:

-Gracias por tu ayuda, pero creo que ya te puedes marchar

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta Bella?

-Toda esta situación; es muy extraña

-Te refieres a lo que ocurrió con Alice en la fiesta, ¿verdad?

-Si por su puesto, que más me podría alterar de esta manera

-Tienes razón Bella; el estado de tu hermana no se obtiene con unas pocas copas, creo que lo mejor es que indagues con quien estaba. Sé que no eres tan inocente como debieras y puedes comprender que quien fuera que estaba con ella, no tenía buenas intenciones- Pasé por alto su comentario irónico y me centré en lo último que dijo

-¿Te refieres a que intentaban seducirla?

-No, creo que querían aprovecharse de ella

-¿Y no es lo mismo?

-No mi querida Bella. Aunque el resultado sea el mismo y a veces las intenciones igual de negras… créeme Bella, el hecho de poder decidir cambia mucho las cosas- Se fue acercando. Yo no me moví de mi lugar. Su mano voló hacia mi rostro; acariciaba mis labios lentamente, y yo solo atinaba a perderme en su verde mirada.

-Pareces saber mucho de seducción, señor Masen

-Recuerda que para ti simplemente Edward y la verdad diría que contigo más bien estoy siendo irremediablemente seducido

Y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, con el que me fue arrinconando contra la pared más cercana. En lugar de alejarlo de mí, cómo debería, me moría de ganas por acercarlo aún más; mucho más de lo que era debido, mucho más de lo que se podía en ese lugar, mucho más…

Escuchamos voces a lo lejos, y fue tal la rapidez de Edward, que resultamos dentro de la biblioteca, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Salí primero al encuentro con mis padres, quienes estaban bastantes mortificados. Junto a ellos estaban no sólo Rosalie y Emmet, sino que también habían llegado Jasper y Elizabeth. Me quedé paralizada, para cuando quise tratar de explicar las cosas, Edward ya estaba a mi lado.

-Que bueno que recibieron tan pronto mi mensaje. Espero me disculpen por el atrevimiento de no haberles esperado pero la verdad es que Alice estaba bastante indispuesta y no quisimos perder tiempo innecesariamente.

Mis padres parecían bastantes prevenidos, pero creo que la presencia de Jasper, estaba siendo de lo más benéfica para mantener los ánimos apaciguados.

-Gracias Edward, la verdad fue algo extraña la situación, pero en fin, tú eres un amigo de la familia y sé que no defraudarías esta casa ni la confianza que se te ha brindado.

Oh por Dios eso sonaba a amenaza. ¿Será que papá sospechaba algo? O era simplemente una reacción natural; total no es que fuera de lo más que común que le avisaran que sus dos hijas iban para su casa a altas horas de la noche, y con un caballero joven cómo única compañía. Lo peor es que no podía culpar de todo a Edward; las cosas que estaban pasando eran cuestión de dos. Tampoco es que el fuera un inocente siendo seducido por una villana experimentada; ni por accidente lo imaginaría en ese papel.

Lo más prudente era abandonar el fuego cruzado de las miradas que papá y Emmet intercambiaban. Me alejé de Edward para hablar con Jasper quien parecía completamente sereno, mientras mi lugar era ocupado por los hombres de la familia quienes se adentraron en la biblioteca junto con Edward, supongo que en cierta forma a hacer las pases. Mi madre y Elizabeth subieron a ver cómo estaba Alice, por lo que entré un poco en pánico. Rose mencionó algo de preparar algo de té sin despertar al servicio, y se alejó.

-Resultaste bastante impredecible Bella. ¿Debo sentirme celoso de tu amistad con el señor Masen?

-Para nada Jasper. Ese hombre me resulta aburrido y muy estirado -sí cómo no Bella, repítelo varias veces hasta que te lo creas, pensé para mí misma- Además los amigos no se ponen celosos porque sus amigos tengan más amigos.

-Quizás. Sin embargo volviendo al tema original, creo que no es de tu tipo. Pero te ayudó con tu hermana. Aunque en verdad la situación es algo extraña. ¿O es que estabas de celestina?- Me puse rígida y mi expresión cambió a una furia total

-¿Edward y Alice? Jamás. Cómo se te ocurre, eso es imposible.

-¿Porqué?

Porque yo no quiero. Bueno, no podía decirle eso.

-Edward y Alice se caen bien pero más como hermanos.

-¿Y tú y él?

-Pues, no nos hemos tratado mucho… hasta hoy… y me pareció muy caballero, aunque ya te dije, es muy estirado.

-Pero no negaste el que fueran amigos

-Bueno quizás no es tan buena idea

-Eso pensé. Bella querida cuídate, creo que es muy tarde y es mejor que retire.

-Gracias por venir Jasper, creo que tu presencia ayudó bastante, en serio

-¿Crees que mañana te dejen pasear por el parque en la tarde? Jake y yo estaremos a eso de las cuatro merodeando por allí.

-No creo, con lo de hoy, papá parecía algo molesto.

-Igual, allí estaremos, toda esta semana- Besó mi mano, en el justo momento en que salían sonriendo de la biblioteca mi padre, Emmet y Edward, a quien no le gustó mucho la escena ya que su expresión se tornó seria de inmediato.

Jasper se dirigió hacia ellos:

-Señores, me alegro que todo esté solucionado. Espero me despidan de las señoras. Buenas noches a todos.

-Gracias por su compañía Jasper y espero que nos excuse por tantas molestias

-De ninguna manera- Señores Cullen, señor Masen, con su permiso

-Propio- respondieron al unísono los tres caballeros.

Una vez salió Jasper, me intrigó que parecían conocerse con Edward, por lo que comprendí que sus comentarios sobre él, no eran solo meras impresiones cómo me lo hizo creer. Rose, entró en ese momento con sin tetera ni tazas, por lo que fue evidente para mí que solamente quiso darme algo de espacio para hablar con Jasper. Definitivamente las amigas eran amigas por siempre.

-¿Y el señor Withlook?

-Ya se marchó Rose, pero te dejó saludos

En ese momento bajaron mamá y Elizabeth.

-Quizás sólo se resfrió nuestra pequeña, Carlisle. En este momento duerme plácidamente. Mañana ya veremos cómo sigue. Lizzi querida creo que debes irte a descansar.

-La verdad querida Esme me siento algo fatigada, la verdad creo que no debimos preocuparnos tanto.

-Es verdad Elizabeth, es mejor que descanses

-Carlisle, tu siempre tan caballeroso. ¿Hijo?

-Por supuesto madre. Buenas noches a todos. Emmet, si te parece mañana en la tarde pasaré por tu casa y concluimos el tema del desembarque.

-Te espero- y se estrecharon las manos

-Buenas noches a todos- Se acercó a mi madre y besó su mano cortésmente, luego a Rose, y finalmente a mí, pero sin ningún tipo de comentario, ni asomo alguno de una pícara sonrisa. Por el contrario estaba muy serio, ¿quizás disgustado?

Me sentí terrible al saber que se iba así. Estaba segura que todo tenía que ver con Jasper. ¿A caso no se llevaban bien? Porque así fue su comportamiento el día que bailé con James Smith. De todas formas, él no tenía derecho sobre mí y yo tampoco sobre él, aunque debía reconocer para mí misma que me gustaría tenerlo, pero algo que traspasara más que un mero título.

-Emmet, ¿porqué no atiendes tus negocios en el despacho?

-Mamá no le veo problema a querer estar en casa unos días

-Eso es nuevo, si hasta hace unos días era casi imposible que abandonaras tu despacho- le dije metiendo la cucharada.

-Anda, diles Emmet para que te digan lo infantil de tu preocupación- Dijo Rose con algo de enfado

-No digas nada hijo, para mí ha quedado claro- Mamá se acercó y besó su frente- Pero creo que Rose tiene razón, si quieres yo le hago compañía en la tarde y tú te encargas de tus negocios dónde debe ser, en tu despacho.

-Yo estoy perfectamente bien. Esme agradezco tu ofrecimiento pero si Alice sigue indispuesta, creo que estarás más tranquila cuidándola a ella que a tu nuera que como ya lo he dicho más de cien veces, está perfectamente bien. Y no se hable más del tema.

Ya lo comprendía todo, mi hermanito no dejaba a mi amiga ni a sol, ni a sombra desde el incidente del caballo. Lo gracioso era que no entendía que era lo que le molestaba a Rose. Creo que necesitamos hablar, y sería muy pertinente si fuera en horas de la tarde, justo cuando Edward estuviera en su casa. Total yo sabía que Alice tendría apenas una resaca. ¡Ay no! estaba hablando como una hermana envidiosa. Además tenía que averiguar realmente cómo habían sido las cosas esta noche. Puede ser que Edward sólo exagerara, pero si no era así, tendría que poner sobre aviso a Alice para que estuviera más atenta. En este momento ya no parecía tan descabellado que Alice viera todo nuestro futuro completamente confuso.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que todos vayamos a descansar. Bella mañana hablaremos con más calma de todo lo sucedido-

-Si papá. Buenas noches

Les di a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y subí con prontitud a mi habitación. Por lo menos tendría lo que quedaba de la noche para tratar de dormir o por lo menos pensar en cómo salir a pasear a eso de las cuatro ya que necesitaba respuestas y quizás lo más indicado era intentarlo con Jasper.

...

* * *

_**Fer: **__Gracias por comentar y espero te haya gustado este cap._

_**Luigy: **__Buah! No me ascendieron y si me han dado lata y lata con más trabajo… pero como dice la canción de un reality de por estos lados… "no me rendiré, voy ganar…" je, je, je! Gracias por tus comentarios y siento la tardanza._

_**Paprixca: **__No tarde un siglo pero casi, lo sé. Gracias por comentar._

* * *

No las aburriré con los detalles de porqué no había actualizado… pero sólo les diré que trabajar en exceso en perjudicial para salud física, mental, moral, sentimental y afecta la creatividad! Gracias a todas las que aún me siguen leyendo, a quienes me agregaron a favoritos y alertas, y a quienes me alientan a seguir con sus valiosos comentarios.


	16. Un encuentro inesperado

_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía._

* * *

**_De nada sirven las excusas así que sólo espero que aún recuerden mi historia…. así que aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo…_**

* * *

**15. UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Cuando menos pensé ya había amanecido, y realmente no había dormido bien. Daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cama sin decidirme aún sobre lo que iba a hacer hoy. ¿Jasper o Edward? ¿Edward o Jasper? La realidad era que con Edward no sabía qué esperar y Jasper era mi amigo; lo más sensato era buscar la manera de verme con él hoy mismo.

No tenía sentido seguir dando vueltas en la cama, así que lo mejor era levantarme de una vez.

* * *

-Buenos días papá

-Buenos días Bella, ¿porqué tan madrugadora hoy?

-Lo mismo digo de ti.

-Los negocios aparecen de repente, no se pueden aplazar y hoy eligieron la primera hora de la mañana. ¿Me vas a acompañar a desayunar?

-Claro papá- Aunque para ser sincera no tenía mucho apetito que digamos pero era obvio que papá iba a aprovechar para hablar conmigo de lo sucedido ayer.

-Bella, exactamente ¿qué pasó ayer?-

Zaz, directo al grano. Carlisle Cullen era de lo más franco nada que hacer, por lo menos era algo que no le había heredado, no me convenía mucho en este momento:

-A qué te refieres con exactamente papá, ya te había dicho anoche, Alice se sintió mal, y Edward se ofreció a traernos a casa para no alarmarlos.

-Bella, esa explicación no me convence

-Pero es cierto, no tengo nada diferente que decir

-Y al parecer Edward tampoco.

-Porqué no hay nada más que decir papá. No sé porqué te empeñas en ahondar en lo mismo.

-Está bien Bella, pero ten muy presente que a mí las apariencias me tiene sin cuidado, lo único que me interesa es el bienestar de mis hijos, y no me gustaría que tú o tu hermana estuvieran corriendo peligros innecesarios.

-Estás insinuando que…

-Bella, no estoy insinuando nada y vamos a dejar este tema aquí, como tu bien dices, no vale la pena "ahondar" en un asunto simple

-Está bien papá

-Bella, confío en ti y espero que tú también lo hagas en mí

-Lo sé papá

Me sentí fatal. Cómo podía seguir allí diciendo que no estaba ocurriendo nada. Ni yo misma tenía claro si en realidad pasaba algo, la cercanía de Edward alteraba mi juicio, en lugar de estar pendiente de él, necesitaba entender qué había ocurrido con Alice.

* * *

-Alice… Alice…

Su habitación estaba en completa penumbra, con las pesadas cortinas cerradas, ni un rayito de luz pasaba.

-Alice… Alice… - no hubo alternativa, tuve que moverla un poco

-Kelly… déjame dormir- Ni me miró, se giró y pretendió seguir durmiendo. Ni modos, la zarandeé bien fuerte

-No soy Kelly, soy Bella, despierta de una buena vez…

-¿Bella? ¿Pero qué tienes hoy? ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir?-Seguía muy adormilada

-Alice tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que pasó anoche, cómo te debes comportar hoy y me tienes que decir la verdad. Básicamente te sentiste indispuesta, con algo de fiebre, te sentiste mareada, no quisiste arruinar la velada, me avisaste, cuando yo estaba justamente conversando con Edward, el se ofreció a traernos, llegamos aquí, te recostaste y hoy te sientes aún mareada, cansada, te duele la garganta, de hecho, prefieres no hablar, si puedes fingir ronquera mejor, ¿vale? No mejor no tanto porque si no van a querer llamar al Doctor White y eso no es conveniente. No, sólo debes decir que te sientes resfriada, no salgas de la cama hoy, y ya mañana te puedes sentir mejor, y ahora sí ¿aclárame que pasó?

Alice me hizo una mueca, se giró y fingió dormir. Me tomé una pausa antes de volver a zarandearla cuando me tuve que detener de inmediato al escuchar el chasquido de la puerta y ver como se abría lentamente y una silueta entraba con mucho sigilo. ¡Rayos!

-¿Bella?

-Buenos días mamá- me giré y besé su mejilla.

-Me alegra ver que te preocupa tu hermana. ¿No ha despertado aún?

-No mamá, parece dormir muy tranquila

-Déjame mirar si tiene fiebre…

Te salvó la campana Alice Cullen, pero no me gusta para nada que me estés evadiendo.

-Parece que no. Quizás no sea necesario llamar al doctor. Al parecer le contagiaste tu resfriado Bella.

Pensé que mamá estaba hablando irónicamente pero no, en realidad no le estaba dando tanta importancia al asunto. Lo que implicaba que en su cabeza tenía formada una idea, ¿Cuál? Dudo mucho que se dignara a decirme, pero no parecía enfadada, lo cual era buena señal, ¿o no?

-Vamos Bella, dejemos descansar a tu hermana.

-Pero me preocupa, ¿no quieres que me quede cuidándola?

-No Bella, te podrías volver a resfriar. Dejemos que Kelly se encargue de Alice, y si la quieres hacer feliz, en la tarde puedes ir con Amy y recoger los vestidos que encargó tu hermana, y de paso tomas aire. Últimamente te veo pálida, hija.

Bendita providencia, ya tenía mi excusa para ver a Jasper. Aunque debía ser cautelosa.

-Madre, ¿estás hablando en serio?

-¿Ya no soy mamá?, que bien Bella, pues si no quieres ir…

-No mamá, tienes razón me la paso mucho tiempo en casa así que lo veré como una salida a pasear y de paso ver esos vestidos hará que Alice se recupere en un santiamén

-Ay Bella qué cosas dices; tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero nada de mandar a Amy de regreso a casa porque te encontraste con tus amigas.

-Está bien mamá. Ya te había dicho que no se volvería a repetir

-Eso espero Bella. Sabes que no soy nada severa pero tampoco me gustaría que te saltaras la etiqueta, más aún las buenas costumbres.

-Si señora

Ay mamá si supieras... ya iría rumbo al exilio. No podía seguir tentando mi suerte. Pero nadie podía negar que hacerlo, me habría encantado. En fin lo mejor era aprovechar mi encomienda, ya que por el lado de Alice, hoy no averiguaría nada.

* * *

Heme aquí dando vueltas por el parque con Amy y no hay rastro de Jasper. Qué raro, hasta el momento había sido muy puntual. Me sentía como si me estuvieran observando. ¿Estaría paranoica? Quizás sí. Odio esperar pero igual me niego a irme sin saber algo, de lo que sea.

-¿Señorita Cullen? – Me giré ante la voz poco familiar

-Señor Smith, buena tarde- Que mal momento para aparecer.

-Por favor dejemos las formalidades, puede llamarme James, ya se lo he dicho, y espero poder llamarle Bella, ya que su nombre completo no le gusta tanto.

-Veo que es muy perceptivo, James

En exceso para mi gusto, la verdad, por qué no se va de una buena vez...

-Parece estar esperando a alguien

-¿Cómo dice? Ah, no, para nada, simplemente estoy dando un paseo. La tarde está fresca y al mismo tiempo el sol radiante.

-Bella si es así, ¿le molesta que le acompañe?

Demasiado, pero qué se le va a hacer…

-Claro que no James

-Además es grato el tener con quién conversar, ¿no cree usted querida Bella?

¿Ya soy querida? Avanza pronto. Sin tan solo esto me sirviera de algo y no solo para hablar del clima

-Es cierto

Pausa y ahora a decirle que me fatigué y seguir mí camino ya que Jasper no apareció.

-Querida Bella, disculpe mi indiscreción pero aprovechando nuestra amistad, quisiera hacerle una pregunta

¿Amistad? Este hombre está loco

-Claro James

-¿Los señores Masen y Whitlock nuevamente son amigos?

-¿Edward y Jasper?

James enarcó una ceja, veo que no me equivoqué al notar que se ha vuelto cercana a ellos, y que solucionaron sus diferencias.

-¿Solucionado?

-Sí, Bella, usted sabe cosas de muchachos

Era obvio que James quería saber sobre la relación actual de Edward y Jasper, pero más aún enterarme sobre lo pasado.

-Por favor James, continúe. Aprecio sinceramente su preocupación por aquellas viejas amistades, en especial porque no creo que sean amigos.

-Bella, no sé si sabe pero Jasper, Edward y yo, estudiábamos en la misma escuela de medicina

-¿En serio? No sabía que los tres fueran doctores

-En realidad el único que concluyó con sus estudios fue Jasper. He de reconocer que tanto para Edward como para mí, era tan sólo un capricho de juventud.

-Veo… ¿y algo ocurrió en esa época?

-No algo, querida Bella, alguien- y enarcó las cejas dando a entender lo obvio

-Una mujer

-Así fue. He de reconocer que era muy hermosa, dulce e inocente, que los cautivó a los dos y también los enemistó.

-¿Ambos la cortejaban?

-No debería hacer este comentario pero lo considero necesario para que comprenda lo delicado de la situación Bella. Aunque en apariencia los dos la pretendían con las más serias de las intensiones, terminó siendo la amante de uno de ellos.

Me quedé de una sola pieza, ¿qué esperaba que dijera? Supongo que interpretó mi silencio como una señal para seguir con su sórdida historia.

-Nadie nunca se enteró de tan bochornosa situación, porque para fortuna del inocente pretendiente, aún no se habían manifestado ninguna de las dos intensiones públicamente.

-Me parece realmente increíble lo que está diciendo James, pero no entiendo a que viene todo esto y si ya me contó hasta este punto la historia, porqué no es claro con decirme quien es quien.

-Bella no se enoje, por favor, créame, solo me preocupa su bienestar, la tengo en una gran estima, y ver que últimamente ambos caballeros merodean a su alrededor ha despertado una gran inquietud en mí. De la historia que le conté he de confesar que me enteré por accidente, cuando una desconsolada Lady Maria se reprochaba ante su doncella no haber sido más perspicaz en cuidar de su honor. Al percatarse de la presencia de alguien se alejaron de inmediato.

-Es decir que de aquel triángulo, solamente tiene certeza del papel que jugó "Lady María".

-Exactamente. Luego de ese día, ella regresó a su natal Valencia, Edward regresó a Toulouse, y Jasper continuó con sus estudios. Algún tiempo después también me aburrí de aquello y regrese a Londres, como el caballero que soy jamás pensé en repetir lo que escuché aquella tarde.

-Por eso mismo no lo comprendo bien James ¿qué tiene que ver todo aquello conmigo y porqué ha roto su silencio?

-Una revancha

-¿Una revancha? No le entiendo

-Creo que usted se ha convertido en el nuevo objetivo de ambos caballeros, y aquel que se comportó honorablemente en el pasado, no lo hará en estas circunstancias.

-¿Y porqué no?

-Porque aquel que traicionó a su mejor amigo quizás ha encontrado a la mujer ideal para esposa.

-Sea más claro James.

-En el pasado una inocente y bella mujer fue seducida bajo una promesa de matrimonio falsa y rechazó una verdadera, me temo que en la actualidad le pueda pasar lo mismo a usted por una cruel venganza.

Sentí que el mundo se movía a mis pies, para mi desdicha todo parecía encajar. No podía ser, no era justo. James debía estar mintiendo. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba hablar con ellos. ¿Edward o Jasper? ¿Jasper o Edward? De repente todo se empezó a desvanecer y caí lentamente en un horrible y oscuro vacío. A lo lejos escuché que me llamaban… ¿Edward o Jasper? ¿Jasper o Edward?

* * *

**Bueno, no me vayan a ahorcar por dejar el capítulo hasta aquí. Espero que tanto si les gustó o como si no, me dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por seguir allí y hasta la próxima.**


	17. Atando cabos

_Los personajes son de Meyer; la historia, mía._

_Sin palabras, ya me conocen, abandoné el lugar oscuro dónde me tenían prisionera y aquí está el siguiente capítulo._

* * *

**16. ATANDO CABOS**

A lo lejos escuchaba la tenue voz de Amy quien parecía muy contrariada. Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, y pude ver que efectivamente estaba muy angustiada. A mi lado, James me abanicaba con su propia mano, y realmente no tenía apariencia de estar preocupado. Todo lo contrario diría yo, lo que me parecía algo extraño.

-Bella, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, no se preocupe James; para serle sincera en nuestra casa hemos estado un poco resfriados por estos días y quizás yo aún esté algo débil.

-Veo, aún así me siento en todo el deber de acompañarle hasta su casa.

-No se moleste James, ya me siento bien y además aún quiero permanecer un rato más aquí sentada, a solas.

Me miró cómo si yo estuviera demente, y la verdad lo estaría si quisiera seguir escuchando todas esas horribles cosas que tenía para decirme.

-Entiendo Bella; la dejaré siempre y cuando me prometa algo.

-¿Y qué sería?

-Cuando llegue a su casa hará llegar un mensaje para saber que se encuentra sana y salva

Extendió hacia mí una pequeña pero elegante tarjeta de presentación. Besó mi mano con cortesía y se alejó del lugar a paso lento, quizás esperando que le detuviera. Qué necio ese hombre, ¿tan difícil era entender mis deseos? Quizás para él sí. Pero realmente necesitaba aclarar mis ideas; había dicho tantas cosas, que no encajaban completamente con el Jasper y el Edward que yo creía conocer. Aunque siendo realista, si todo lo que me había dicho era cierto, obviamente uno de los dos no era lo que parecía. ¿Pero quién de los dos? ¿Cómo saberlo con certeza? Amy estaba algo retirada de la silla, sin perderme de vista. Esperaba que ella no hubiese escuchado todo lo que me dijo James, aunque de todas formas, siempre había sido muy prudente y leal.

Necesitaba una señal, algo que me indicara con quien debía seguir tratando y de quién debía alejarme así me partieran el corazón en el proceso. Me quedé un rato en silencio, perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que los ladridos de Jake me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Venía a toda velocidad hacia mí, lo que me hizo sonreír. Cuando estuvo enfrente mío se acercó lo suficiente para que le rascara la cabeza. Jasper también venía corriendo, con cara de ternero degollado. Mientras se aproximaba a mí no podía dejar de pensar en lo absurdo que resultaba todo lo que me había dicho James.

-Bella lo siento, lo que pasa es que… estás muy pálida, ¿qué te pasa?

Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos. Parecían reflejar una preocupación sincera. Me sentía tan confundida. Quería creer que él era bueno, pero necesitaba creer que Edward lo era, que en cualquier caso realmente lo era.

Me llevé las manos a mi rostro.

-No es nada grave Jasper, creo que sigo resfriada.

-Y yo haciéndote esperar aquí. Soy un inconsciente Bella. Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

-No es necesario Jasper, además no sería apropiado que me hubiera marchado sola y regresará acompañada.

-Tenemos la excusa perfecta, se llama casualidad y no tengo porque esconderme de tu familia ni mucho menos.

-Esta bien, vamos, me siento terriblemente cansada.

Durante unos minutos reinaba el silencio entre nosotros.

-Suéltalo Bella.

Le miré sorprendida.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

Me devolvió una mirada de condescendencia, y con un tono del mismo talante me aclaró su punto de vista:

-Si bien en cierto que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, eres muy transparente Bella. Es obvio que algo te preocupa.

-No es eso exactamente… mmm… la verdad es que cuando algo me causa curiosidad tiendo a distraerme pensando en ello.

-¿Y te puedo ayudar con tus inquietudes?

-Por lo menos con una sí. Me ha dado la impresión que Edward y tú se conocen de tiempo atrás, ¿me equivoco?

Jasper se me quedó mirando, pero no dudó en su respuesta:

-Masen y yo nos conocimos en París, cuando ambos asistíamos a la escuela de medicina, sólo que Edward no concluyó con sus estudios y yo sí.

Esto último lo dijo en un tono cortante, como queriendo terminar el tema allí- Definitivamente algo había pasado entre estos dos, pero a diferencia de James, Jasper no parecía nada complacido con la idea de enterarme de los acontecimientos del pasado. No sobraba tener en cuenta la observación de James, así que preferí fingir que mi curiosidad había quedado saciada y seguir el camino a casa con una conversación sobre qué lo había retrasado, cómo cuidar del resfriado y sus consejos médicos al respecto frente a los remedios caseros.

Llegamos a mi casa, y para evitarme problemas con mamá preferí despedirme rápidamente. Le pedí a Amy que se fuera adelantando, dentro de la casa, y me incliné para acariciar el lomo de Jake.

-Buenas tardes. Señor Whitlock, Isabella.

-Deja las formalidades Masen, puedes llamarme obviando los títulos.

Me sobresalté con su mera presencia, peor con su voz y quedé desconcertada con el tono beligerante de ambos hombres.

-En todo caso, y en vista de su inminente partida, escoltaré a Isabella.

Jasper apretó sus dientes, pero de igual forma tomó mi mano, la besó y con un te veré pronto, se marchó con Jake siguiéndole los pasos. Me giré furiosa para enfrentar la ridícula actitud de Edward, quien se atrevía a mirarme de tal forma que rayaba en la censura. Tomando las palabras de Jasper, lo encaré:

-Suéltalo

-¿Suéltalo? Definitivamente o pasas mucho tiempo con Whitlock o te encantan sus manías si ya hablas como él.

Ignoré su comentario, aunque no me pasó desapercibido que Edward y Jasper probablemente fueron muy cercanos en la escuela de medicina como lo había mencionado James, crucé los brazos en mi pecho:

-Suéltalo- Le repetí con voz aireada.

-Me sorprende Isabella

-¿Ya no soy Bella? ¿Quieres volver al principio? ¿Te llamo Eddy y volvemos a empezar?

Peligrosamente se acercó a mí, y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro. Por un momento pensé que iba a besarme, pero obviamente no podíamos, mucho menos frente a mi casa y la vista de todo el mundo. Apretando sus dientes para contener su evidente enojo me sorprendió con su reclamo:

-¿Qué hacías con James Smith en el parque? Mejor aún, si estabas con él ¿cómo es que regresas acompañada de Withlock?

-No tengo por qué responder a tus preguntas Edward.

-No tienes que hacerlo, es cierto, pero te conviene decírmelo.

-De lo contrario… ¿qué?

-No te estoy amenazando Bella, no actúes como si lo estuviese haciendo. Mejor te escolto a la entrada como bien le dije a tu amigo.

-¿Y cuál es la razón tu honorable visita? ¿No estarías en casa de mi hermano?

-Me siento alagado de tener un tercio de tu atención. Pues para tú información vine a saber cómo seguía tu hermana, versión oficial por parte de tu madre y versión real de tus propios labios.

-Pues ahí viene mamá; gusto en saludarte. Ni modos, confórmate solamente con la versión oficial.

Luego de una venía, para disimular ante mamá, le di la espalda, y me dirigí a las escaleras con toda la dignidad que me era posible, pero apenas me vi lejos del campo visual de mamá, me eché a correr como una desaforada. Necesitaba huir, no quería enfrentarlo. No quería saber la verdad si esto implicaba… no, definitivamente no era el momento de pensar. Ahora no.

* * *

La habitación de Alice estaba en total penumbra. Le pedí a Kelly que se retirara y me dejara a solas con mi hermana.

-Duende dormilón, ya levántate.

Algo soñolienta me miró.

-Bellita, me siento terrible. Déjame dormir más. La cabeza me va a estallar.

Me acerqué rápidamente y le puse mi mano en su frente. Estaba con algo de fiebre y tenía la nariz rojísima. Creo que realmente se había resfriado.

-Bueno me alegro que no le hayamos mentido a mamá.

-A mí no Bells, me siento terrible.

-Creo que fue el frío de la noche en el jardín, algo que no pensó tu nada caballeresco acompañante.

-¿Edward?

-Cómo así ¿Edward fue quien te sacó del salón?

-Mmmm… creo que no… Es que no le recuerdo bien.

-Alice piensa con cuidado… mira que toda la situación fue muy extraña y hasta peligrosa.

Alicé se quedó mirando al techo por un momento. Cuando al fin me miró de nuevo, me sorprendieron sus palabras:

-La verdad fue una imprudencia mía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nadie me sacó del salón y todo fue por beber bastante champagne.

-¿Y cuánto es bastante?

-Casi una botella y… media

-Alice por Dios, ¿pero cómo fue posible eso?

-Me sentía algo deprimida. Un mesero se descuidó, me llevé las dos botellas, y fui al jardín donde nadie me viera, y luego no recuerdo bien quién me llevó al laberinto, y luego estaba con Edward y llegaste tú, y me sentía enferma y con sueño, y Bellita, déjame descansar, ¿sí? No vayas a decir nada por favor.

-Sobra que me lo pidas Ali. Duérmete y mañana hablamos, tienes una combinación RR fatal.

-¿RR?

-Si Ali, resfriado más resaca, tremenda combinación. Mañana hablamos, si te sientes mejor, ¿te parece?

-Me parece.

Salí de la habitación con cuidado, y más pensativa aún. Si Edward hubiera querido aprovecharse de Alice, ¿porqué alertarme cuando llegamos a casa? No tenía sentido, yo ni siquiera lo había pensado. Alice había sido muy descuidada al beber así, no hubo necesidad que le dieran nada más, pero quien fuera que la encontró en ese estado, no tenía las mejores intensiones para con ella. ¿Dónde estaba Jasper en ese momento? Conmigo no. ¿Y si Edward me quería despistar con su comentario? La verdad ahora era yo quien tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, las cosas se estaban complicando cada vez más, y lo peor era que no me sentía capaz de enfrentarme a ninguno de los dos sin pruebas reales de lo que podía estar pasando, solamente los comentarios de un cotilla como James Smith.

* * *

Los días siguieron su curso, y aunque Alice se había recuperado de su resaca, no lo había hecho completamente de su resfriado. Jasper y yo seguíamos viéndonos pero ahora venía a casa e incluso conversaba bastante con mi madre, entre más lo trataba menos podía sospechar de él, pero Edward no se había dejado ver. Justamente esta noche habría una cena en casa de Emmet y Rose, y en vista de su ausencia me decidí, planeaba enfrentarlo, y saber de una buena vez qué era lo que pretendía. No sería su títere, aunque eso implicara hacerle oídos sordos a mi corazón.

* * *

**Se que está muy cortito, pero así es mejor, paso a paso. Mil gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas y por tenerme paciencia. La buena noticia, es que tengo un curso menos así que reorganizaré mi agenda para no ser tan lenta y por ahí se me ha ocurrido la idea de adaptar un Dorama que cuando lo tenga listo les avisaré para que pasen a darle un vistazo, pero primero concluiré esta historia. Un abrazo del oso.**


End file.
